prince and princess from different worlds
by lynnferentinos
Summary: This is a story that is about 2 kingdoms that hated each other one kingdom is ruled by a Queen and that has a Son named Ash that dreams on seeing the world outside of his kingdom and a kingdom where pokemon and humans live in peace and there is another kingdom that is ruled by a king and that has a beautiful daughter named Felicia where animals live in peace.
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time there lived two kingdoms that hated each other and each of them had there own ruler one kingdom was ruled by a Queen and her kingdom is where Pokemon come to live a happy life with its People and the Queen had an very handsome Son named Ash that loved pokemon with a passion but longed to see the world outside of the kingdom and to find someone to share it with. But his mother is forcing him to marry a very selfish and spoiled princess named Serena who will do anything to have Ash all to herself but there is one thing that Ash loves about his life is that his best friend Pikachu and all his other pokemon friends. The reason why Ash can not see the world is because his kingdom is guarded by a very big wall that separates the two kingdoms

on the other side of the wall was another kingdom that is ruled by kind heart it king this kingdom was different from the Pokemon kingdom that is because this kingdom is where wild animals live happy and free with its People there lives are committed on living side by side with animals. No matter the size or color every animal deserves respect. Not only the king is a kind ruler but also an very protective father to his only daughter Princess Felicia who wants nothing more than to leave the castle and explore the world that is outside the castle and have a friend that can understand her sure her father gives her everything she wanted but it is not enough. But the good news is that Felicia will never be lonely because she has her best friend a baby lion cub named Linda and her animal friends that come and go as they please. But one day that is all about to change for the two kingdoms.


	2. the pokemon kingdom

On a nice sunny morning a handsome prince was looking over the balcony with his best friend pikachu. His name was Prince Ash when he was looking over the kingdom wondering what is out side this kingdom

Ash: oh pikachu I really wonder what would it be like if I can leave this kingdom and visit other kingdoms and other places around the world. He says as he was petting his pokemon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door it was Ash's mother the Queen of the pokemon kingdom wishing her son a good morning and wanted to talk to him about a very important event.

Queen Delia: good morning darling as she kissed her son on the head.

Ash: Good morning mother and good morning to you to Entei

Queen Delia: Do you know what today is. Today is the day is when you meet your new bride because by law you must marry before your next birthday and I picked the perfect bride for you she is very sweet and loves pokemon and you two will make a fine couple and will make a great king and queen to the kingdom.

Ash: oh mother I thought I told you that I do not want to marry some stranger that I don't know. I want to find love on my own. He says as he was looking out the window

The Queen was totally not listening to her son and just said " come on ash I sure you will love her and it has always been the law that the Queen must always pick for their child to marry now come down for breakfast your future wife is waiting.

When they got to the dining room Ash was greeted by a forced hug from some random girl

And could not breathe because she was hugging him to tight

Serena: all my gosh is this my future husband all my gosh he is so handsome my name is Princess Serena I come from the kingdom of kalos she said as she bowed

Ash: Hi my name is Prince Ash, he says as he was trying to wipe the kisses off of him

Queen Delia: Ash be more polite Serena is our guest and you will treat her like a princess:

Ash just rolled his eyes and still mad that his mother has forced him to do this.

During breakfast everyone was talking about what should they do today the Queen said that Ash should show Serena around the kingdom. "That should be a lot fun it will be a great way for the kids to get to know each other" said the Queen talking to Serena's mother. They both agreed that the kids should go around the kingdom. When Serena heard that she jumped out of her sit and grabbed Ash by the arm, " Wait will it be okay if my pikachu can come to" Ash asked the moment that Serena saw pikachu she said No because then you will not pay any attention to me and this walk is about you and me getting to know about each other but it will be a great idea for my Eevee to get to know your pikachu, " Very well" Ash said looking sad. " I am sorry buddy he says as he petted pikachu on the head.

Meanwhile in the town Serena kept on grabbing Ash to every shop she can find. But when Serena went into a dress store by herself Ash noticed the giant wall that keeps him in the kingdom He touched the wall and said I can't stand living like this anymore I want to know what is behind this wall. Than out of no where Serena came out of the store and start to force Ash to buy the dress for her so she dragged him away from the separate wall.


	3. The animal kingdom

On the other side of the wall was another kingdom that was filled with beautiful and tropical birds that is flying freely in the skys and lots of animals as far as the eyes can see, There were elephants, zebras, big cats, dolphins any wild animal you can think of it is in this kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a very kind king named king Stephen he ruled over his kingdom with kindness and wisdom. One morning a beautiful princess and her name was Felicia she was the kings daughter walked out of her balcony and two parakeets landed on her fingers

Felicia: Oh what a beautiful morning won't you agree she said happily and looking at the birds

Then suddenly her bedroom door opened and she was happy to see who it was " Good morning father" she said giving her father a hug

Stephen: good morning Felicia did you sleep well he asked as he placed her hair behind her head

Felicia: Yes father I had the most wonderful dream she said as she was walking to her make up table and brushing her beautiful chocolate colored hair.

Stephen: oh I would loved to hear all about it later because I had a lot of work to do today so you can tell me later.

Felicia: Ok father but before you go can I ask you something can I please leave the Castle I spent my whole life trapped behind these castle walls and meet my people.

King Stephen signed, " Felicia you know why you can't leave the castle there are a lot of dangers out there and I told you this before I do this to protect you. Do you understand

Felicia: yes father she said looking sad.

Stephen: very good and I love you he says kissing her head and robbing her chin

When Stephen lifted her room. Felicia went to her bed and saw a little baby lion cub

Felicia: come on Linda I have to go to the lake and talk to Tracy about this dream that I had

As she was rubbing the lion cub awake

The lion cub just stretched her paws and just yawned : oh Felicia do we have to go now can it wait after my nap" Linda complained " oh Linda you and your cat naps come on I don't want to keep Tracy waiting" Felicia said " oh right lets go linda still tried from her nap

**Just so you know if people are confused yes Felicia is allowed to leave the castle she is just not allowed to leave the grounds. The castle has a lake in side of the castle walls okay back to the story**

Meanwhile down at the lake Linda and Felicia were walking across the lake along the way Linda kept on trying to roar. " hey Felicia do you love my roar am I getting better" Linda asked Felicia just laughed and petted the lion cub and said " oh yes Linda your roar is one of the best roars I have ever heard." Felicia said with a giggled.

Finally Felicia made it to the end of the lake when Felicia and Linda got there a was a very strange tree with a face on it and it was talking

Felicia: Tracy I really need to talk to you it is about my father and about this dream that I had last night

Tracy: oh it is so good to see you child please tell me what has been going on with your father and please tell me about this dream

Felicia: Will the first thing I want to tell you is that I had a dream about something in my life is about to change but it is not just for me but for the kingdom to and that there is someone that I am going to be meeting but I don't know what. Do you know what it means Tracy

Tracy: It seems to me that you were having a dream about the future if I were you child I would agreed to the change it might be something good.

Felicia: does that mean I get to finally see what is behind these castle walls

Tracy: maybe and you said that you wanted to talk to me about your father to.

Felicia: oh yes I asked him again if I can leave the castle and of course he said no, I know he is doing this to protect me I just hope that he knows I am not a little girl anymore. There has to be a way at less one day to see what is behind these walls

Tracy: if you really want to see the outside world. You have to prove to him that you can take care of yourself. You also know that your father is doing this is because he loves you and make sure that you are being taken care of because he is not going to live forever but always know you will always have me.

Felicia: oh thank you Tracy you always know what to say

Tracy: oh your welcome child just remember I will always be here if you need advice about anything and good luck on finding the meaning of that dream that you had.


	4. Escape to Freedom

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom Ash was wearing a coat and a hood with Pikachu on his shoulder and sneaking out of the castle and to the separate wall.

Ash: okay Pikachu are you ready I got to see what is behind these walls. I feel like there is something over there that is waiting for me.

Then Ash sent out his Bulbasaur and tied a rope around his waist and thrown pikachu on top of the wall and then Bulbasaur used vine whip around Ash to pull him up.

When he got over the wall. He saw the most beautiful creatures that he had ever seen and also has not seen any place that is as beautiful as this. Everything was amazing. The people, the food and the interesting creatures. When he jumped down from the wall he started to explore his new surroundings.

~~~~~~~~~~~at the animal kingdom castle~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ash was exploring the animal kingdom not only he was not the only one that was running away from home. Felicia was also running away from home as well.

Outside of the castle garden Felicia was about to climb onto a tree until Linda stopped her.

Linda: Felicia please don't go what would happen if you get caught or got in trouble. I don't want to lose my best friend.

Felicia: Don't worry Linda I am only going to be gone just for a day. I just want to know what is out there and I want to prove to my father that I can take care of myself out there and this is the only way to do it.

Linda knew she couldn't stop her friend so all she said was "very well" as Linda helped Felicia over the wall .

They both said good bye and then Felicia was gone.

The next day in the streets Felicia was mesmerized on all of the incredible things that she have ever seen.

She saw People cooking great food, people saling things in the marketplace

Felicia can not believe all of the animals and people and things that she saw, Everything smelled nice and everything looked beautiful

" I can't believe I did this, this is the happiest day of my life Felicia said to herself but what She did not know someone was watching her from the sidelines.

Ash: wow who is that beautiful girl and I never seen anyone so beautiful as her. Don't you think she so beautiful to Pikachu

As he was petting him on the head but he was to busy eating an apple to notice that his trainer has been falling in love.

Then Felicia saw a little girl and a baby leopard looked hungry

Felicia: aww you two must be hungry here you go Felicia says as she grabs a apple and a slice a meat off of the stand without realizing what she have done.

The Saler: I hope you have the money to pay for that

Felicia: oh money, I am so sorry sir I really don't have any money.

Ash saw that Felicia was scared and didn't know what to do so he decided to help her. So he jumps right in the middle of them and starts to drag Felicia away from the man.

Ash: I am so sorry sir, I can take care of it with the money I have. He says as he was reaching inside his pockets for some money, but that is when he realize he did not had any money either.

Before the saler can say anything he notice the boy's pet looks oddly strange to him. Than Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt to distract the saler so that him and Felicia can make a get away.

But than the saler notice some of his fruit was burned but he could not do anything sense they were no where to be seen. so he called the guards and the saler told the guards everythng that happened but they were more interested on the boy's pet. So they looked all over the marketplace to look for them.


	5. Getting to know each other

After Ash and Felicia finally got away from the mad saler and notice a abandoned tree house and started to talk

Felicia: Thank you so much for helping me back there.

Ash: no problem it is the least I can do for a pretty lady like you , so is this your first time in a town.

Felicia: Yeah it is, actually this is the first time I ever lifted my home

Ash: Really why haven't you gotten before

Felicia: my father is very protective of me and he can be very stubborn at times.

Ash felt bad for the girl that he helped today : I am sorry to hear that, he says looking sad

Than Felicia notice a cute creature hiding behind Ash

Felicia: Hello little one what kind of animal or you, you are so cute

Felicia says as she was petting pikachu on the head and pikachu just blushed

Ash: Animals is that what those creatures are called, Ash asked Felicia

Felicia: Yes so what kind of animal is your friend I never seen one like this before,

Ash: Pikachu is not an animal he is a special creature that is called a Pokemon

Felicia: A pokemon wow are all them as cute as pikachu is I would love to learn all about them and see more of them.

Than Ash started to explain to Felicia all about pokemon and Felicia told him everything about animals. Both of them sound very interested on learning each others creatures. But they were also more interested is each other.

Ash: I hope it does not make you feel bad that you lifted home because if it makes you feel better. I also ran away from home I am very new to this kingdom to.

Felicia: I see I guess you come from another kingdom that has pokemon

Ash: Yeah

Felicia: I wish one day I can visit your kingdom sense you already visit mine, so any way why did you leave.

Ash: my mother is forcing me to get married to this spoiled girl that I do not even know and I always wanted to explore other kingdoms.

At the moment Felicia and Ash felt like they had a connection with each other and the more that they talk the more they kept on falling in love with each other.

Felicia: I am really sorry that your mother is forcing you to get married.

Ash: It's okay I guess but I have told her so many times that I didn't want to do this but of course she doesn't listen to me.

Felicia: I know how you feel I asked my father so many times if I can leave my home and I felt like the only way I can do that is run away from home. So I can prove to him that I can do this.

at that moment Ash and Felicia realized that they had more in common than they thought

Right before Felicia and Ash were about to kiss each other, There moment was ruined by the guards

Felicia: oh no my father mass of sent them

Ash: Come on we have to get out of here as he grab Felicia and started to run

But one of the guards caught Ash and pikachu so this is the strange creatures I been hearing about said one of the guards

Felicia: let them go at once she ordered

The guard: who do you think you are giving us orders

Felicia: Because I am your princess

The guards were shocked who they saw after Felicia shown herself

The guard: Princess Felicia, What are you doing outside the castle.

Felicia: that does not concern you

The guards tied Ash and pikachu and put them in a swingshot and thrown them over the wall.

Ash from the other side of the wall

Ash: don't worry mystery girl we will see each other again soon, I promise he said as he ran back to his castle.


	6. learning about what happened

Back at the animal castle Linda and Tracy were waiting for a long time for Felicia to return from her adventure from the outside world.

Than Felicia walked into the garden and notice Linda and Tracy were waiting for her but what they did not notice the love sick in her eyes.

Tracy: Oh there you are child so how was it out there was it everything that you hope that it will be.

Linda: By the look on her face looks like she had a wonderful time out there.

Felicia: It was the greatest thing that I have ever done. I had a wonderful time out there and it was everything I dreamed it will be and even more.

Tracy: please tell us everything and do not leave a single detail.

So Felicia told them about the marketplace

Linda: oh there must be lots of food there and that was very nice of you on what you did for that girl and the baby leopard cub.

Felicia: But that is not the best part, The best part was the person that saved me it is a person that came from another kingdom but this kingdom is a lot different from ours because his kingdom has these cute creatures that are called pokemon.

Tracy realize Felicia had falling in love with a man

Tracy: oh that is wonderful to hear my dear what is the name of the nice man you met.

Felicia: I totally do not know I forgot to ask him before the guards took him away.

But than Felicia started to picked up Linda and started to dance and hummed around the garden and now I can not stop thinking about him and what he told me about pokemon.

Than Tracy pointed out " that man might be the meaning of your dream" she said

Than Felicia stopped dancing with linda and looked at Tracy

Felicia: maybe your right Tracy, he could be the change that was in my dream.

Tracy: I told you it might lead to something good

So when are you planning to see this boy again. I would love to meet the man that my child has falling in love with.

Felicia: I don't know but I hope so soon.

Than Felicia heard foot steps and started to calm down when she realize who it was because she can not let her father know about what she did.

Stephen: Hi there Felicia I hope you had a good day today" he says as he kissed her head.

Felicia: good evening father

Stephin: it seems you are in a good mood today. We can talk about it over dinner as a male tiger was following them into the dining room as Stephin put his arm around his daughter and then Stepthen and Felicia started to have dinner together.


	7. letters, worst dinner date and secrets

Back at the pokemon kingdom Ash was in his room with pikachu he can not stop thinking about the girl that he met back at the animal kingdom. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door and it was his mother with Entei right next to her.

Delia: hi darling did you had a good day today and how was your date with Serena

Ash: it was good mother, the date with Serena was okay all we did was shop and kept telling me to buy things for her.

Delia: thats nice honey, I came in to tell you that I sent up a private dinner for you and Serena tonight because after you two get married you will having dinners like this every night.

Ash just rolled his eyes and wanted nothing to do with Serena all he wanted to do was see the girl that he met at the animal kingdom again. But if he said no he will have to to go to bed hungry so he agreed and told his mother that he will be down in a minute and start to talk to Pikachu

Ash: why did my mother set me up on a dinner date like this but dont worry pikachu after everyone goes to sleep well find a way to see that girl again.

That was when Pikachu had an idea he started to a grab a piece of paper and hand it to Ash and that when Ash realize what pikachu was trying to tell him.

Ash: Pikachu are you saying I should communicate through letters, That is a good idea buddy and I got the perfect flying pokemon to do the job

Than Ash started to call to a pidgey and than Ash started to write his letter

_This is what he wrote _

_Hello mystery girl _

I dont know if you remember me but I was that boy that helped you from that mad saler and I wanted to tell you about this idea that my pikachu came up with so we can stay in contact with each other without our parents knowing, We can sent letters to each other by using a flying creature. Do you have a bird like creature that can deliver letters back in fourth in your kingdom. I will be senting some of my flying pokemon to sent letters to you so that we can talk. I know it is not the same as seeing each other in person but dont worry we will find away some how be with each other only time will tell. If you see a pidgey that means you got a letter from me.

Until we meet again

From Ash

Ps I forget to tell you my name when we first met my name is Prince Ash. feel free to sent me a letter anytime.

After Ash put the letter in an envelope and told the pidgey to take it to the animal kingdom castle if you see a beautiful girl with chocolate hair please give this to her.

Than Pidgey frown off and than Ash heard his mother calling him

Delia: Ash are you coming to dinner the food is getting cold.

Ash: Coming mother and told pikachu that he will being him something to eat when he gets back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the dining room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the dining room in the pokemon castle Serena was having a fit because the servants were not giving her what she wanted so when Ash got to the dining room he notice that Serena was throwing food every where and yelling at one of the servants. One of them eyed Ash and said I am so sorry

Ash just signed and said tell me about it I can't believe my mother wants me to marry this brat.

Than Serena looked up and saw Ash " its about time you got here what took you so long it better be a good reason for making me wait this long" Serena said getting angry

Serena: You better not continue doing this in the future when we are married.

Ash just ignored her and sat at the table and started to eat his dinner and then he saw his mother staring at him which meant answer her question. So Ash just said I was busy with my pokemon he said in a calm voice.

Serena: oh I see that you care more about your pokemon than me and my needs. You better never do that again.

Ash really wanted to say a come back but he knew he will be in trouble if he raised his voice at a girl.

So Ash just said sure what ever you say.

Than Delia noticed that her son looking very strange.

So Delia came into the dining room and kissed her son on the head and asked him is anything wrong.

Ash just said no I just got a lot on my mind thats all can I please leave the table please.

Serena: you made me wait for a long time and now you want to leave early you are so ungreatful

After Ash heard that he really wanted to yell at her and say that she is the one that is ungreatful but he could'nt cause sense his mother was right next to him so he just got up from the table and just went into his room.

That was when Delia realized that there is something really wrong with her son and she was determined to find out what.

When Ash got to his room he fell on top of his bed and started to think about the girl and that he really wanted to see her. So he decided to sleep on it.

~~~~~~~~~the animal kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Felicia got up she heard a knock on her window it was a pidgey with a letter in its mouth

Felicia: oh good morning is that for me and you look like one of those creatures that man told me are you a pokemon.

The pidgey just nodded

Felicia: will thank you so much she says petting the pidgey on the head

started to head back to the pokemon kingdom. After the Pidgey lefted Felicia started to open the letter.

Linda: What is that Felicia is that from the man that you met.

Felicia: its a letter it is probably from the man I met , and then Felicia started to read the letter,

Felicia: His name is Ash and he is a prince, After Felicia and Linda had breakfast they went back to Tracy and she showed her the letter that Ash sent her.

Felicia: he said that his pikachu came up with this idea is that I can connect him with letters so that are parents won't find out about us and I got the perfect bird that can deliver a letter.

Linda: Pikachu whats that, is that a new animal

Felicia: No linda, Pikachu is a one of those creatures that man told me about and he is called a pokemon she said as she was laughing at Linda.

Linda: Are those the creatures that man was telling you about?

Felicia: Yes

Than Tracy felt bad that she couldn't meet the man but than she realize there is a way that Felicia and her man can be together.

Tracy: That is wonderful child that you found out the boy's name and that is a good idea for you two to stay in touch,

Felicia: Yeah it is Tracy but I wish there was a way I can actually see him

Tracy: there is a way you can see him but you must promise me child that you must not tell anyone.

Felicia: Really how can I see him and yes I promise I will not tell anyone.

Than Tracy lefted up her leg and revealed a secret passage

Tracy: This passage is connected to the pokemon kingdom and the animal kingdom you two can meet each other in here, so sent him a letter and tell him to meet you here tonight.

Felicia: oh Tracy thank you so much I dont know what I will do without you.

Tracy: I will do anything for you as long if it makes you happy my dear, now go and get him, true love does not wait for just anyone you know.

Felicia: thank you, oh thank you Tracy, Thank you

Tracy: your welcome my child

Then Felicia started to write her letter to Ash

Hello Ash

Thank you so much for this letter. I really loved the idea that what pikachu and you are right it is not the same as us seeing each other in person but a Friend of mine came up with a way for us to be together in person but we have to keep it a secret. There is a Secret passage way that is between the two kingdoms we can meet each other there when it gets dark when our parents or asleep.

From Felicia

Than Felicia called out a parakeet " Please take this letter to the castle in the pokemon kingdom" She asked

Than the parakeet frown off to the pokemon kingdom.

Felicia: oh I hope he gets it in time and I hope he loves the idea. She says happily


	8. learning about the secret passage

The next morning in the pokemon kingdom, pikachu heard a knock coming from his trainer's window.

Pikachu: pika pi

Ash: What is it pikachu, he says as he was waking up and walked to the window to open it,

When Ash opened the window the parakeet came in holding a letter in its beak Ash saw the letter and assume that the letter was for him.

Ash: is that for me, are you an animal, The parakeet just sang and frown around Ash and gave the letter to him.

Ash: Thank you very much, it must have been from the mystery girl, she got my letter that was a great idea that you had buddy,

He says petting pikachu on the head.

Ash looked at the bird and he thank it one more time and the parakeet gave him a kiss on the cheek and then started to head back to the animal kingdom

Ash read the letter and surprised to learn that there was a secret passage between the two kingdoms.

Ash: The name of the mystery girl is Felicia that is a very beautiful name and that is very odd I live my whole life in this kingdom and I never saw a secret passage here before maybe I was not looking hard enough.

That was when Ash had a idea

Ash told Pikachu tonight when everyone's asleep we will look for the secret passage.

Ash: I am also surpised that my mother does not know about it, but I have to keep it a secret.

Then Delia walked into her son's room before she came in he hide the letter in a desk draw and faced his mother.

Ash: good morning mother

Delia: good morning Ash, how are you feeling this morning.

Ash: I am good mother,

Delia: Great because I have planned a special picnic for you and Serena and please be nice to her.

Ash: but she is never nice to me but fine I will go on this date just give a second, I need to do something first.

Delia: okay but make it quick I dont want you to keep Serena waiting.

After Delia left Ash started to write another letter to Felicia

_Hi Felicia_

_It is so glad that I finally got your name, I am also glad that you got my letter. Also about the secret passage me and pikachu will try to find it tonight so I can see you again and tell your friend I said thank you for the help. So I hope to see you tonight. _

_From Ash _

Than he called a pidgey to come over to the window and told it to give it to the princess that lives in the animal kingdom.

Ash: Can you please sent this to the animal kingdom please

Than the pidgey fly off to the animal kingdom

Then he walked out of his room and went to the picnic that his mother planned for him and Serena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The animal kingdom near the lake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicia was waiting outside on her balcony and hoping that Ash got her letter. Then her father walked in so he can wish his daughter good morning.

Stephen: Good morning dear, what are you doing out here,

Felicia: good morning to you too Father I was just watching the birds that all.

Stephen: oh okay I will see you later my dear have a good day. As he hugged his daughter.

Felicia: You to Father,

After Stephen left the real reason she is outside is because she is waiting for a pidgey to come give her a letter that came from Ash and hoping that he got it.

After a minute near the lake Felicia spotted a pidgey in the sky holding a letter in its mouth. The pidgey was flying towards her. The pidgey found her when she was outside with Tracy.

Felicia: Thank you so much

Then after the pidgey give the letter to Felicia it went back to the pokemon kingdom. After the pidgey left Felicia started to read the letter.

Tracy: What is it child is that letter from him

Felicia: yes it is from him, He agreed we can see each other tonight, After he finds the secret passage over at the pokemon kingdom.

Tracy: That is wonderful my dear, I bit that flying creature was one of those pokemon

Felicia: yes Tracy do you think I should find something nice to wear, like a dress.

Tracy: that is a good idea

Than king stephen called out to his daughter for dinner.

Felicia: huh I guess I have to find a dress later, coming father.

Then Felicia walked back to the castle to have dinner with her father.

Tracy: The poor child by the time she is done with dinner, she is not going to have enough time to get ready.

But that was when Tracy had a idea

Tracy: I have an idea since the child will not have time to look for a dress how about we make one for her.

Linda: That is a great idea Tracy but it will have to be the best dress that no one has ever seen.

Than Linda, Tracy and some other animals started to get to work on Felicia's dress.


	9. making a new friend

When Ash got to the picnic he notice a couple of people were beating up a pokemon. So he ran over there to stop them.

Ash: what is going on here

One man named Gary said oh Prince Ash we were just training with our Pokémon and one of our pokemon were not doing what we asked

Ash: so that does not give you the right to beat him he shouted and as your prince and future king I order you to stop at once

Gary: as you wish your Highness

When the bullies left Ash ran over to the Pokémon to help it and this pokemon was a Meowth.

Meowth: thank you so much for saving me.

Ash: oh no problem oh wait you can talk.

Meowth: yes i can it is a long story that I do not want to get into.

Ash: I understand will you are safe now and you can go back to your friends and family now.

That was when meowth was sad for a moment. Then he sadly walked away and said out loud so that Ash can hear him.

Meowth: I don't have any friends or family he whispered to himself.

Ash: wait what did you say

Meowth: I don't have anyone. I am alone and I live on the streets.

That was when Ash felt bad so he decided to have meowth live with him and his mom at the castle so he said

Ash: wait stop maybe you can come live with me and my mother.

Meowth: really you mean it

Ash: of course, I also have a pikachu that will love to be friends with you.

Meowth: oh thank you, thank you so much kiddo.

Than meowth jumped into Ash's arms and they both hugged each other.

Ash: of course now I have to get going my mother has planned a picnic for me and my future wife.

Meowth notice that Ash did not look interested in this picnic.

Meowth: what's wrong you look like you do not want to go to this picnic.

Ash: you are right I don't want to go to this picnic.

Meowth: why there is going to be lots of food there.

Ash: it is not the food is just the person that I am having this picnic with.

Meowth: I see

So Ash and meowth continue to walk to the picnic and Ash explained to meowth about his the prince and his mother is making him marry this spoiled brat and that he doesn't want to marry her.

Finally Ash and meowth got to the picnic and Serena ran up to him and started to shout at him for being late again.

Ash just rolled his eyes and said whatever

At the picnic serena kept on talking about herself.

Serena: hey are you listening to me.

Ash was to busy giving meowth food.

Ash: yes

Meowth: now I can see why you didnt want to come to this picnic. He whispered into Ash's ear.

Than Serena saw meowth.

Serena: what kind of a pokemon or you and I see that you are reason why my future husband is not paying attention to me.

Then she turned to Ash and said this is why I didn't want to have any pokemon when we are dating or married cause then you will not pay any attention to me.

Ash started to look at the sky and realize that he had to go. So he grab meowth and started to run back to the castle

Back at the castle Ash walked into his room and he was greeted by pikachu and then he noticed meowth.

Meowth: so you are the friend that kiddo has been telling me about as he gave pikachu a hug

Pikachu: pika pikachu

Then Ash started to think about tonight. he says as he was checking himself in the mirror.

Ash: do you guys think I should get dress nice tonight, to impress her.

Meowth: why what is the occasion and who's her

Ash forgot to tell meowth about Felicia and the animal kingdom

So Ash started to explain to meowth on how he met her and how he has fallin in love with her and will do anything to see her again. He also told him about the letters and tonight is the night that he is going to see her.

Meowth: all my gosh yes I do think you should dress nice for your first date and will it be okay if I can come to I really like to meet the girl and I want to help. To look for that secret passage.

Ash: sure but when we do find the secret passage, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone about it especially my mother, do you understand. This Is the only way I get to see her again and I do not want my mother to ruin this for me.

Meowth: yes I promise I will not tell a single soul.

Ash: thank you meowth.

Than Ash, meowth and pikachu all started to look through Ash's clothes. so that they can find the perfect outfit to wear on his first date with Felicia.


	10. getting ready for the unforgettable nigh

Back at the Animal kingdom

Linda tried to keep everyone quiet so that they can surprise Felicia with the Dress that they made for her.

After dinner Felicia just finished having dinner with her father and was sad cause now she did not had enough time to pick out a dress

Felicia: huh I guess I have to go without a dress tonight. I really wanted this night to be special, I guess that is not going to happen.

Linda: shuu everyone get ready she's coming, I can't wait to see the look on Felicia's face when she sees it she is going to love it.

When Felicia walked into her room she saw the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen

Felicia: Oh my what a beautiful dress, but how did it get here then that was when she saw her friends

Than everyone came out of their hiding spots and yelled out Surprise!

Felicia: Oh you guys are the best friends I could ever have, Thank you all so much. As she grab Linda and started to hug her.

Linda: Do you like it Felicia

Felicia: Like it I love it thank you so much, its so beautiful I can't wait until he sees me in this.

Linda: I am sure he is going to love it as much as you do. He is not going to take his eyes off of you.

Felicia: Thank you so much Linda and all of you as she turned to the other animals in the room.

Linda: But the person you should really thank is Tracy she was the one that told us that we should do this and it was her idea in the first place.

Felicia: okay but first I want to try it on

The dress that the animals made Felicia was a shirtless green dress that came with a pearl necklace, with a crown and brown slippers.

When Felicia put on the dress with the necklace with the other accessories that came with it. She looked like a princess that was going to a ball.

Felicia: I feel just like a princess in this dress she says as she twirls around in it. I just can't wait to see him tonight.

Meanwhile when Felicia was getting ready for her special night Ash was also getting ready to and getting some help from pikachu and meowth.

Back at the pokemon kingdom in Ash's bedroom Ash was looking through his clothes with Pikachu and Meowth then Ash started to look at the clock and looked outside.

Ash: It is getting late and everyone is about to go to sleep. I dont understand why I can't find anything to wear.

Right before Ash was about to give up Pikachu spotted a very nice outfit that was in the back of his closet. The outfit was an hawaiin cover shirt with a tie with baggy pants. Pikachu showed it to Ash and then he showed it to meowth it was not what he had in mine but it was better than nothing.

Meowth: its not bad but it was not what I had in mind. But it is nice so I will let it go.

Before Ash could respond to meowth he tried it on and asked his pokemon what they think.

Ash: So guys what do you think. Do you think she will like it.

Pikachu was the only one that agreed that the girl will like it since he actually met her.

Meowth: You look charming my boy and I am sure who ever this girl is she will love it even more.

Ash: Thank you Meowth, Now lets go out and look for that secret passage so I can be with Felicia again.

Back at the animal kingdom

Felicia went back to the lake so that she can show Tracy the dress and thank her for the idea.

Felicia: So Tracy what do you think as she twirled around in it.

Tracy: I Think you look beautiful my dear.

Felicia: Thank you so much Tracy

Then Tracy noticed something was wrong with Felicia.

Tracy: What's the matter my child are you alright. You should be happy tonight is going to be the night you get to see your man again.

Felicia: Yes I should be but I am a bit nervous. I just want everything to be just right.

Linda: oh don't be nervous Felicia all you have to do is just be yourself and we will be there for you if you need help with anything right Tracy.

Tracy: right

Felicia: Thank you all so much all of you have been a big help to me.

Linda: we just want you to be happy Felicia.

Felicia: thank you I am starting to feel a little better I just hope that he can find the secret passage over at the Pokemon kingdom.

Tracy: I sure he will, so my child are you ready for a night that you will never forget.

Felicia: Yes

Then Tracy opened up the secret passage and Linda and Felicia started to walk in when they got in there was a table and a lake and everything was just perfect for a romantic night for two.

Back at the pokemon kingdom Ash, meowth and Pikachu have been looking all over the garden or any place that they can think of that a secret passage will be but they seem to have a hard time finding it.

Ash: We have looked all over the place I really think that this secret passage is not real.

He says laying on a tree branch and then all of a sudden a door was opened

Ash: thats why we couldn't find it. It was one of the tree branches. Lets go guys

Then Ash and his pokemon walked into the cave and when they got there. Ash saw a girl and a baby lion cub that was waiting for him.

Ash: Felicia? Is that you Its so nice to see you again as he holded her in his hands.

Felicia: yes it is me Ash its so nice to see you to.

The animals and the pokemon all looked amazed but no one was more pleased about the place then meowth and Linda.

Then Felicia heard meowth and said "Hello there are you a pokemon too are you one of Ash's friends that helped him find the secret passage.

Meowth blushed and said yup if it wasn't for me your boy will not be able to find it.

he says as he was being Pleased with himself.

Then Ash and Felicia just giggled.

Ash: So how you been he asked as him and Felicia went to go sit on a rock,

Felicia: I been fine, how about you are you still having problems with this marriage of yours.

Ash: Yes my mother has been planning dates for me and my spoiled bride without telling me and it is really annoying.

Felicia: I'm sorry about that so what do you think of this place. It is way better than the marketplace where no one can ruined our night.

Ash: Yes I love it down here but I just wanted to see you again and that is all that matters to me. Ever since I first met you I could not stop thinking about you.

Felicia: Me too

Ash: So who is the friend who told you about this secret passage I really like to think your friend for helping us get together.

Than that was when a tree in the cave started to talk.

Felicia: Will you see my friend is really not a person or an animal and that was when Tracy cut in.

Tracy: will I see that this was the young man that my child has told me so much about and I am not only her friend you can call me a grandmother to her.

Ash: wait who said that, Then Ash turned around and saw a talking tree.

Ash: a talking tree, how can you talk?

Tracy: never mind that, now I really want to meet the man that my child has told me so much about. Oh goodness me I totally forgot to introduce myself my name is Tracy and it is a honor to meet you my boy.

Ash: it is also an honor to meet you too Tracy and he whispered to Felicia you didnt tell me that your kingdom had talking trees.

Tracy: Will the child never told me that the man she met was a strong and handsome young man.

Ash: Will Thank you so much for helping me and Felicia be together.

He says as he was holding Felicia close to him

Tracy: You are very welcome as long as my child is happy, I am happy to help with you two anytime. But I also want to know about your kingdom my boy and about these creatures that are called pokemon.

Before Ash could tell Tracy about pokemon he notice a cat like creature that was behind Felicia. Linda notice the boy looking at her

Ash: Hello whats your name, you are a very beautiful little kitten. Are you one of those animals that Felicia told me about. Do you love making new friends

Linda walked in front of Felicia and said my name is Linda and yes I am a animal I am also a cat that is called a lion. If you dont know what a lion is I bit Felicia told you already but I will remind you. A lion is a big cat that lives on Savannahs and we live in big families that is called a pride. So yes I love to make new friends.

Ash: wow a lion are there more lions like you. You are very small or you a baby lion.

Then Felicia explain to Ash that Linda is a baby and there are more lions and she promise to show more of them someday or even bring them down here.

Ash: oh I would really love to know about more about lions and other animals that live in this kingdom. So anyway when I asked you if you like to make new friends, I was wondering if you wanted to make friends with my pikachu.

Than Ash started to call out to pikachu "Pikachu come over here I want you to meet someone".

Then pikachu ran over to his trainer and just said pika

Ash: Pikachu this is linda she is a baby lion cub and I was wondering if you would like to make friends with her.

Then Pikachu walked over to linda and they started to smell each other and after that they both started to play with each other.

Linda: do you know how to roar, my roar is not as impressive as my parents but Felicia tells me I am getting better.

Than pikachu just said pika

Than Linda made a loud roar

Pikachu tried to do it but of course he couldnt do it all he could do was say PIKACHU very loudly.

Then Felicia and Ash started to laugh at their best friends will they were playing and started to look at each other.

Ash: She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I am so happy that we found this secret passage and now I can be with her anytime I want and pikachu is also happy that he made a new friend. This is so great.

Felicia: I am so grad that Tracy pushed me into doing this and now he wants to know everything about animals. Like I want to know about pokemon

Then Meowth walked over to Felicia " You know you are very lucky and a beautiful young lady because the first lady that I saw when I was with Ash he was with this spoiled girl and I did not like her but you are a lot different than her. Now I can see why the kid likes you.

Felicia: Aww thank you meowth, she says petting meowth on the head.

Tracy: you know now that we are finally getting to know each other how about we have a little fun.

Felicia: What do you mean Tracy

Tracy didnt answer all she did was turned on music and told dragonflies to turn on and Then Felicia and Ash started to hear music playing in the background.

Felicia: Tracy did you plan this.

Tracy: yes, and now you two can dance go ahead, I promise to put on the most romantic music out there are you animals ready

animals: Yes and all of them started to play music

So then Tracy used her branches arms to push Felicia and Ash close together.

Ash: may I have this dance my lady he said with a bow

Felicia: Yes you may you good sir.

Then Ash grab Felicia by her hand and they start to waltz around the cave.

They been dancing for hours and never felt happier being in each others arms again.

Ash: I wish I can stay like this forever.

Felicia: me too

Then Ash pulled Felicia into his arms and then they were in holding each other close. Nether of them wanted to let go.

Ash: this night will not be complete without the help from our friends.

Felicia: Your right we do have amazing friends.

Then Felicia and Ash looked at their friends and they were smiling at them.

The animals and the pokemon all looked happy that they got these two together.

Tracy: I am so happy that I pushed the child on doing this, I never seen her so happy.

Pikachu was also happy that his trainer has found someone that truly does love him.

Felicia and Ash were dancing the night away and they couldn't be any happier than they are now.

Thank you all so much they both said at the same time.

They turned to look at their friends one more time before they continue to dance some more

Then Ash and Felicia were dancing the night away.

Ash: You know you look really beautiful in that dress.

Felicia: Thank you and you look good to.

After they stopped dancing they realize that it was almost morning and they had to make it back to their kingdoms before their parents find out that they are gone.

Ash and Felicia told each other that they have to leave.

Felicia: I am sorry I have to go but we can come back here tonight.

Ash: I will not miss it for the world as he put his hand on her cheek.

Then Felicia and Ash went back to their kingdoms before the sun came up.

Felicia: Tracy was right this was an unforgettable night. I can't wait to see him again.


	11. Serena's dark side and wild safari

Ever since that night Ash and Felicia have been seeing each other in the secret passage almost every night.

Meanwhile Queen Delia has to go to an royal conference over at an other kingdom and she asked Serena to take care of the kingdom will she is gone.

Than one night Serena notice Ash was going some where.

Serena: where do you think your going?

Ash: oh I was just going to step outside

Then that was when she realize something was very wrong with Ash.

Serena: very well

When Ash was gone Serena said to herself

Serena: I really want to know where his been sneaking off to.

Right after Ash was out of sight. Serena quickly followed him.

At the animal kingdom

Everyone was already for another great night in the secret passage.

Linda: I can't wait to play with pikachu again

Felicia: I bit you are you Linda. But tonight is going to be different. I cant stop thinking about what he told me that he wanted to know more about lions and other animals.

Then Linda had an idea

Linda: I have an idea Felicia how about you show him around and take him on a safari through the animal habitats

Felicia: oh that is a wonderful idea Linda. I will ask him that when he gets here. I am sure he will love it. Then that way can I take him down to the world of animals.

And also it will also keep them busy Linda whispered to herself.

Felicia: what was that Linda.

Linda: oh nothing Felicia

Then Ash walked in and linda started to push Felicia towards him and then she tripped but Ash caught her

Ash: are you okay

Felicia: yes I am fine now. As she hugged him.

When the couple was not looking Linda was telling pikachu and meowth to follow her.

Ash: where are you three going?

Linda: oh we wanted you two to spent some time alone with each other and I still need to practice my roar, but I think Felicia would like to ask you something.

Felicia: alright Linda but you guys be careful now.

Linda: we will have fun you two crazy love birds.

Then Linda and the pokemon ran out of the cave before they got asked any more questions.

Than Felicia just laughed and said she can be such a handful.

Ash: yes so now that we are alone, Linda said you wanted to ask me something and sorry I was late my mother lefted for a meeting in a other kingdom and she asked Serena to be in charge of the kingdom until she gets back.

Felicia: its okay is this Serena the one that your mother forcing you to marry.

Ash: yes so enough about me what is it you wanted to ask me.

Felicia: remember when you said that you wanted to learn more about lions and other animals.

Ash: yeah

Felicia: I was wondering if you would like to go on a safari with me.

Ash: sure but what Is a safari

Felicia: it is actually where I give you a tour of all of the animals that are in my kingdom and today I will be taking you on a adventure.

Ash: oh that's sounds like fun so let's go.

Then Ash and Felicia were holding hands and walking out of the secret passage that lead them to a field that had so many animals that can be found in different habitats.

Ash: oh my gosh there are a lot of them. So how are we going to see them all.

Felicia: here in my kingdom we travel by elephant.

After she said that an African elephant showed and started to slash water on Ash

Ash: hey what was that for.

The elephant told Felicia that he looked dry and wanted to cool him off.

Ash: oh okay thank you so much

Then the elephant used its trunk to pick Felicia and Ash up and placed them on its back.

Felicia: are you ready Ash.

Ash: ready as I ever be.

During their adventure Ash cannot believe what he was seeing, Felicia showed him from giraffes, to hawks, dolphins, rhinos, zebras, sea turtles, etc. Everything was beautiful and amazing.

Ash: I never realize that there were other creatures that exist besides Pokémon. Its so amazing thank you for showing me this.

Felicia: your welcome Ash

Than two hawks landed on their arms.

What kind of animals are these Felicia Ash asked.

These birds are called hawks and they are in a special group that is called birds of prey.

Then the hawks fly on top of a tree.

Ash: wow that was very fun.

Felicia: do you remember when you told me that you wanted to know about lions.

Then the elephant took them to the big cat area.

Felicia: Linda's brother and sister or right there she says pointing to a male lion and a female lion sleeping together.

Ash: oh my gosh they look so strong especially the one with the hair.

Felicia: that is called a mane and that Is a male lion. They have that so they can protect their necks when they are in a fight with another male and it also makes them look good to, would you like to meet them.

Ash: we can and yes I would love to meet them

Felicia: of course they are like a family to me and they will not hurt you unless I tell them to.

Ash: okay than lets go

Then the elephant put Felicia and Ash down on the ground.

Felicia told him to walk slowly so he wouldn't scare them.

Then one of the lions woke and noticed Felicia and start to lick her all over.

Felicia: it is good to see you to Samantha

The male lion ribbed his head on Felicia and the two lions notice Ash and start to smell him.

Then Samantha jumped on top of Ash and started to lick him

Ash: hahaha that tickles

Ash: the female lion kind a looks like a persian.

Felicia: is a Persian a cat like pokemon.

Ash: yes actually Persian is the evolve form of meowth.

Felicia: oh that's wonderful

After Felicia and Ash were visiting the lions They waved goodbye to them.

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom Serena was in the garden looking for Ash because she seen him come this way anyway.

Serena: I knew I seen him come here before. So I guess I was wrong.

Then Serena tripped over a tree Branch and then a secret door opened.

Serena: what is in here, and why I haven't seen it before.

Then Serena walked into the cave.

When Serena got inside of the cave she saw something that she couldn't believe there was a beautiful lake and everything in it was just beautiful. So she decided to stop looking for Ash and do some exploring In the cave.

Serena: When me and Ash or married this place will be perfect for pokemon battles and also a very good place to trap unwanted visitors.


	12. the surprise dinner party

Meanwhile when Ash and Felicia were out on their safari.

Their friends have been planning a special night for them.

Linda: woah that was a close one.

Meowth: your telling me, so what are we suppose to do now.

Linda: will Tracy told us to go to this forest where I use to go all the time with Felicia and where she needs to get a break from her father.

Meowth: okay I think we should go to that forest

Then Linda, pikachu and meowth all went to that forest to meet up with Tracy.

When they got to the forest they saw a beautiful matter that was filled with flowers and spilling lights all over.

Tracy: there you are, I was worried that you all might be lost.

Linda: oh no Tracy I was with them so they will never get lost and how can I forget this place. This was where me and Felicia used to play in all the time when she was a little girl.

Tracy: will thank you Linda. Will is the child and her man busy.

Linda: all yes they are on a safari as you told her.

Tracy: perfect now I say we can start getting ready for tonight.

Meowth: so what are we doing tree lady.

Tracy: please just call me Tracy. So anyway what we are doing is having a private dinner party for them and it has to be a surprise. I already told Linda everything.

Linda: I said that we should get everything ready. Like clean, bake the cake then meowth cut in

Meowth: I can bake the cake and if I have any trouble pikachu can take care of it.

Tracy: I can put the decorations up, hum I don't think Pikachu wants to do that , If you want pikachu you can help me decorate.

Then pikachu went over to Tracy and grabbed a ribbon from her.

Tracy: here you go dear

Pikachu: pika pikachu

So for the past hour Tracy was putting the decorations all over the cave linda and the two parakeets worked on Felicia's dress it was a pink dress with butterflies on it.

meowth was in charge on making the cake.

Everyone was hard at work on getting the party ready until Ash and Felicia get here.

Linda: will what does everyone think

Tracy: will I think we all did a good job and the children will be very happy once they see what we did for them.

Meowth: yes everything does look great. So how are we suppose to get them here.

Then Tracy turned to Pikachu do you mind getting the children for us Pikachu and then Linda stopped her

Wait Tracy he can't go because they are riding on a elephant they get scared very easy" said Linda

" Now how are we suppose to get them here" said Tracy.

Linda: I have an idea how about me and the two parakeets get them.

Before the parakeets could say anything they were already getting pounded on by linda.

Linda: we will be back real soon"

Tracy just signed and said cats all they want to do is chase things. I really hope linda will actually get them and not cause any trouble.

Then Tracy asked meowth if he can follow Linda to make sure that Linda does get Ash and Felicia. Meowth did not mind following linda.

Meanwhile on the plains Linda was having a lot of fun chasing the parakeets but the birds were not having fun being chased.

One of the parakeets said can we just fly and get them you don't always have to chase us.

Linda: will I have to learn to catch my own food when I am older so this is good practice for me. But we can stop for a break if you want.

Then Linda heard something coming from the bushes then Linda was getting ready to pounce before it got any closer she pounce right on top of the source and it was meowth.

Linda: Meowth what are you doing here, I thought you were going to wait for us with the others when we get the love birds.

Meowth: the tree lady wanted me to follow you to make sure you didnt get into any trouble.

Linda: oh I see Tracy doesn't trust me.

Meowth: no it is not that it is just she doesn't want you to go out by yourself and get hurt.

Linda: I guess that is understandable but I still think that she does not trust me.

Meowth: Will I trust you

Linda: really you do, you seem to be the only one that does everyone else usually thinks that I can't do anything right will except for Felicia of course but I just want to be the best lioness I can be. I just want to prove to my family that I can do this.

Meowth: I see you want to impress everyone and you try so hard to make them notice.

Linda: yes finally someone that understands so anyway we should really get the love birds it is almost getting dark out. Thank you for talking to me meowth it means a lot.

Meowth: yeah and no problem you can talk to me about anything.

Linda: thank you meowth, now come on lets get them before we are late.

Finally after a long time of walking and talking Felicia and Ash notice two little figures running right towards the elephant.

They both yelled LINDA!, MEOWTH LOOK OUT

Before they could respond meowth and linda almost got stepped on until Ash swing on a vine and saved them before the elephant could step on them. when Ash caught them he placed them on top of the elephant so that they will be safe.

Ash: Meowth, Linda what are you two doing here. what were you thinking you almost got stepped on by the elephant.

Felicia: yeah what were you thinking walking in front of an elephant like that you know better Linda.

Meowth: please don't brame Linda for this it was not her fault.

Felicia: I'm sorry my little lion cub,

Linda: its okay Felicia so you aren't mad at me

Felicia: No of course not as She continue to hug her friend

Then Ash turned to Meowth and asked him what was going on.

" so Meowth whats going on" Ash asked him

Meowth: You two need to come with us there is something that we want to show you.

Ash just looked at Felicia and she just nodded meaning okay

Then finally the two parakeets caught up to them.

" there they are we have been looking everywhere for you all: said one of the parakeets

Meanwhile back at the forest Tracy and pikachu have been waiting for a long time for Ash and Felicia to come here

Tracy: I should have known not to trust that lion cub

Before Tracy was about to give up she heard pikachu saying something and pointing into the entrnce to the forest.

Then Tracy told everyone to hide

Then Ash and Felicia got off the elephant and walked towards the forest and holding each other

" So why are we here" asked Ash

" you will see just wait here" said meowth then he went over to Tracy and tell her Now

Then everyone jumped out and said SURPRISE!

Felicia: oh my goodness this is so wonderful you all did this just for us all thank you all so much. What do you think Ash.

Ash: I think it is a great way to end the night and everything is so beautiful how did you all do this all by yourselves

Tracy: will it was my idea and we wanted to make sure you two had a great night

Ash and Felicia just looked at each other and said Thank you so much Tracy they said at the same time.

Tracy: hahaha your welcome my dears I will do anything for love and dont think me you also can thank them to.

Then Felicia kneeled down so that she can talk to Linda " now I know why you were being so secretive before.

Ash: Hey buddy did you help Tracy with this party to. Thank you so much as he held out his arms so that Pikachu can jump in them.

Tracy: Now that we are all happy now and we all had a great day how about we have a little treat Meowth if you please and Linda do you have something that you would like to give to the child.

Then Meowth came out with a big cake that he made and Linda came out with the dress that she and the other animals made for Felicia.

After everyone was done eating the cake then Tracy decided to turn on some music for the moment.

Tracy: Now for my favorite part of parties the dancing she says pulling Ash and Felicia together so that they can share a dance.

Ash bowed before her and said May I have this dance my lady

Felicia: As you wish my good sir

As Ash and Felicia danced they couldn't been happier on what they did today, It was the day that they will never forget and wished that they can stay like this forever

Then Felicia whistered something to Ash

Felicia: I remember this place this was where I used to play all the time when I was little girl with Linda.

Ash: Really it makes your eyes glow

Felicia just giggled and continue to dance. They have danced and danced until they couldn't anymore.

Ash and Felicia felt like they were the only people on earth and all of there problems had disappeared all they wanted to do was just be in each others arms and never let go.

But of course all happy moments must come to an end so Meowth pulled Ash and Felicia apart and say that they have to get going.

When Felicia and Ash got back to the secret passage, They did not notice that someone else was also in the cave spying on them

Serena: Who is that with my Ash is she the reason why his been sneaking off to she whispered to herself.

Serena was watching and hearing everything that they were saying

Before Ash and Felicia said goodbye to each other

Ash: Thank you so much I had a wonderful time with you today, I will never forget this day

Felicia: I will never forget this day as well

Before they knew it Ash and Felicia wrapped each other in their arms and started to kiss passionately.

Serena was shocked what she saw and she ran to tell the Queen on what she saw without taking a picture with her camera first

I will see you tomorrow they both said together without give each other one last kiss for the night.

Felicia: Good night my handsome prince

Ash: Sleep well my princess

Then they went to their kingdoms but as they dont know trouble will be waiting for them when they get home.


	13. Secrets revealed to parents

Meanwhile the next day at the pokemon kingdom Delia was stepping out of her carriage until she sees Serena running towards her.

Serena: Your highness, I have to tell you something important

Delia: What is it Serena and what is so important that you want to tell me

Serena: it is about your son

Then Serena gives Delia the picture of Ash and Felicia. When Delia saw the picture she was furious on what she saw

Delia: That trader sent him to the throne room as soon as possible

Serena: right away your highness

In Ash's bedroom

Ash was in his room and so happy on what he did with Felicia, Then he heard a knock on his door.

Ash: Come in

Then Serena walked in and said your mother wishes to speak with you right away. She said with a smirk on her face.

Ash walked into the throne room and saw his mother looking at him

Ash: you wanted to see me mother

Delia: yes son, I notice that you have been hanging out with a girl that you are not proposed to. You have put shame on this family. I also see that you disobeyed my orders about leaving the kingdom. You will be punished for your actions

Ash: But how did you know, he stopped until he spotted Serena in the corner with a smirk on her face.

Ash: IT WAS YOU!

He ran over to Serena until the guards grabbed the prince

Delia: Enough! You are forbidden from leaving this castle and Serena will be in charge of you for now on and you will marry Serena if you like or not. And that is an order.

Ash: You can't do that mother and you also can not take her side.

Delia: I can and I will, Take him to his room he is going to be in there for awhile.

After the guards took the prince in his room and they tied him up, Serena came in and told the guards to leave so that she could talk to him alone.

Ash: How did you know about her,

Then Serena put the picture of him and Felicia in front of his face

Ash: You were spying on us? And you told my mother

Serena: you know what they say Ash a picture can say a thousand words, and I always get what I want and what I want is you she says putting his chin up to her face and yes I did.

Serena: Now for that girl I believe that you were supposed to meet her tonight am I right. I also know about that Secret passage and you can say good bye to that secret passage because it is all mine now.

Ash: No leave her alone, please don't hurt her

Serena: I can't keep promises that I can't keep and now you are my responsibility now Ash so I can do whatever I want.

She says as she leaves the room, and now if you excuse me I have unfinished business to take care of.

Ash: I will find away out of here if its the last thing I do. I have to save Felicia

He says trying to free himself from the ropes that the guards tied him in.

Over at the animal kingdom Ash is not the only one that is getting in trouble, Felicia is also in trouble as well for sneaking out of the castle and meeting an outsider that is not one of her people.

During the day king stephen has been looking for Felicia all day but he couldn't find her and he was starting to get worried, So he went into her room and when he got into her room, He noticed a lot of letters that was on her desk and he decided to read them and he was not happy on what he read. He was reading all of the letters that Ash sent her.

Then king Stephen turned to one of his servants and asked him if you see my daughter please tell her to come into the throne room as soon as possible.

The servant: As you wish your majesty.

After awhile Felicia was walking down the hallway holding her heart close to her chest and walking to her room. She was also dancing and singing to herself to.

When Felicia got to her room one of the Servants came in and told her that your father wishes to see you in the throne room as soon as possible.

Felicia: Oh okay thank you I wonder what he wants

Then Felicia walked into the throne room and noticed that her father was looking at her and he was not happy with her.

Felicia: you wanted to see me father

Stephen: Yes dear for the couple weeks now you been acting very strange lately at first I didn't know what but now I do.

Felicia: What do you mean

Stephen: I know that you disobeyed my order about leaving the castle grounds and even though I told you not to. I also know that you been sneaking out of the castle every night to see some boy"

Felicia: How did you know,

Then king Stephen showed her the letters that Ash wrote to her

Felicia: But father you don't understand

Stephen: you also disobeyed my orders on getting in contact with people that are not from our kingdom. What if you got hurt and what if I lost my only daughter to some stranger. I can't bare to lose my daughter that was how I lost your mother.

Felicia: But father you don't know him,

Stephen: so its true you did meet someone and you did leave the castle. Not only that you let in a outsider in our kingdom which is strictly forbidden Felicia

Felicia: but father I love him

Stephen: what! have you lost your mind, he is not even our kind. He could have hurt you or worse hurt one of the animals.

Felicia: he is our kind father if you just meet him and give him a chance.

Then Stephen signed and said

Stephen: Felicia you leave me no choice, tell now you are not allowed to step foot outside of the castle and I forbid you on ever seeing him again and you are grounded.

Felicia: but father you can't do that

Stephen: I am your father and your king and I know what's best.

Felicia: mother will be disappointed if she knows what you been doing.

Stephen didn't listen

Stephen: now go in your room. I better not hear that you leaved the castle. Do I make myself clear.

Then Felicia ran up to her room and started to cry on her bed and knew that she will never see Ash again.

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom Ash was stilled tied up then Pikachu and meowth saw him.

Meowth: what happened my boy

Ash: Serena was spying on us last night and took a picture of me and Felicia kissing and now my mother knows about everything.

Meowth: that's horrible what can we do to help. We can't let her get away with this.

Ash: can you guys untie me and I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago.

Then pikachu started to untie him

Meowth: oh and what is that

Then Ash sent out his charizard

Ash: we are going to run away from home and this time we are not coming back

He says as he was speaking to pikachu and petting him on the head.

Ash: if no one can't except my feelings for Felicia so me and her or going to run away and this time I will be taking her to my kingdom. I can't stand living like this anymore.

Meowth can see that Ash was being serious about this so he didn't try to stop him. He knows how much he wanted to be with that girl and he will not stop him.

Meowth: okay kid I won't try to stop you, but if I were I rather hurry before Serena gets there.

Ash: your right meowth so let's go charizard we have to pick up a princess before we head off.

So Ash and his pokemon flown over the wall so that they can get to the animal kingdom castle.

Back in the animal kingdom castle Felicia was crying her eyes out.

Linda and the other animals felt bad and hurt for their friend. So Linda walked on her bed and start to comfort her.

Linda rubbed on Felicia's arm. When Felicia saw the lion cub she just looked up at her.

Felicia: why does he do this to me. If he really loves me he would want me to be happy. Why does he have to be so stubborn.

Then Felicia grabbed Linda in her arms and started to hug her.

Down in the thrown room. King Stephen is starting to feel bad about what he just did.

King Stephen: I shouldn't have been so hard on her, but she disobeyed me. His says as he was petting his pet tiger.

King Stephen: I know she is probably very mad at me. I should really talk to her.

Back in Felicia's room

Felicia was still crying until she heard a knock on her window. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

It was Ash from outside on Felicia's balcony.

Ash: princess Felicia

Felicia: who's there

Then Linda walked outside and when Linda saw the dragon she ran back into Felicia's room and started to hide.

Then Felicia walked outside and was so happy to see who it was

Felicia: Ash what are you doing here, if my father catches you will be killed.

She says as she runs into his arms and then they were both holding each other close.

Ash: I just had to see you again and I wanted to know if you wanted to run away with me but this time we are not coming back. I just can't bare to lose you. I rather die than lose you.

Felicia: oh Ash, but where would we go.

Ash: remember where we met and you said you wanted to see more Pokemon. You already shown me the world of animals. Now I think it is time I show you mine.

He says than taking Felicia outside and when she got outside she realize why Linda was so scared.

Ash: this is charizard. We will have a better view on seeing everything on top of my charizard.

Then Felicia looked up at charizard and started to pet him on the head.

Ash: so Felicia what do you say, we can run away together and no one can't stop us for being together.

Felicia: Yes

Than Ash reached out his hand so that he can help Felicia get on charizard.

Than they were off to the skies

The moment that Felicia got on, she was amazed on what she saw, she felt like she can fly. Ash take her to any place where a Pokémon will be.

Than Ash turned to Felicia

Ash: remember what you told me you wanted to see more pokemon, will here is your chance he says holding her hands

then pikachu and meowth came out and pikachu sat on Felicia's lap and meowth sat on Ash's and they were all flying into the sunset

Felicia: wow its so magical. I never realize that there were so many types of pokemon out there.

So what type of Pokémon is pikachu and charizard she asked Ash

Ash: will pikachu is an electric type and charizard is a fire type.

Felicia: wow that's amazing. I have not seen so much. Thank you Ash.

Meanwhile when Ash and Felicia were having their magical charizard ride and running away. King Stephen felt bad for what he did so he decided to apologize to Felicia. So he went up to her room so he can talk to her. When he got to her room. He slowly opened the door and said.

King Stephen: my sweet child I know you are very upset with me but I just want to make sure that you are safe. Just want to let you know that I am sorry,

But what he didn't know was Felicia was not in the bed.

King Stephen: come on dear you can't be mad at me forever I am only doing this for your own good.

Then Stephen moved the bed cover and was shocked to see linda in her bed instead of Felicia.

Stephen: Linda what are you doing in here and where is my daughter?

Linda: oh your Majesty its so good to see you. I have a very good reason why I am in the covers.

Then Stephen told Linda to stop and walked outside when he got outside he was furious on what he saw.

He saw charizards footprints

King Stephen: she disobeyed me again. I will find her and I will being her back! and this all my fault I am the reason why she did this. I have to find her.

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom

Delia can not stop thinking about what Serena told her about that Secret passage so her and a group of people when out to look for it

But lucky they did not had any luck finding it

Delia: So Serena are you sure that there was a secret passage here

Serena: Yes I sure there was and that was when I saw Ash with that girl.

Delia: So what did you do with my son, is here in good hands and remember he is not allowed to leave his room until the wedding.

Serena: I know your highness, now lets continue to look for that secret passage,

But before Serena continue to look she noticed something that was flying in the sky.

Serena: What is that, I must get a closer look.

Then Serena told the Queen that she will be right back that she just has to see something.

Delia: oh right we will be here still looking for this secret passage.

Serena: okay your highness,

Then Serena ran towards the location where the flying creature was headed.


	14. Felicia and Ash's pokemon Adventure

Meanwhile up in the pokemon kingdom skies Ash has shown Felicia every place that a pokemon will be, to water type pokemon, rock and ground types, all kinds. It was nothing Felicia has ever seen everything was so new. She felt like a bird soaring in the skies and she was free.

Then all of a sudden charizard landed on an open field Ash took Felicia to a field that had a lake for water pokemon and grass pokemon and this field where all of his other pokemon are located.

Ash: This is where all my other pokemon come when I am in the castle cause I am only allowed to have 6 pokemon in the castle. So the rest of them will remain here but what I love about this place is that no one knows about it but us.

So Ash and Felicia have been playing with his pokemon all night and they have been hanging around with so many different types of pokemon that Felicia seen but the one that she loved the most was a small little pokemon that was called a eevee.

Felicia: Hey Ash what kind of pokemon is this one its so cute and its fur is so soft

Ash: That is an eevee that is an normal type pokemon and that is not really my eevee so I am guessing it is a wild one. Would you like to have it.

Felicia: What do you mean if I would want to have it

Ash: how about I show you have to catch a pokemon

Then Ash took out a poke ball and then he thrown it at the eevee and he caught it and then he handed it to Felicia.

At first Felicia was confused on how a small creature can felt inside a little ball.

Felicia: oh my goodness that was wonderful and then eevee came out of the poke ball and sat on Felicia's lap.

Then Ash noticed a lot of pokemon in the corner and he said

Ash: hey guys come on out don't be shy. I want you to meet someone that is really special to me

When Ash was trying to get his pokemon to come out of their hiding spots. Felicia could not stop staring at him

Felicia: He really cares about them so much it is just like me when I am with my animals. We are so much alike. Not only that he is so handsome and so caring. I really do love him. She says as she was petting her new eevee.

After that most of Ash's pokemon came out all of his pokemon came to greet Felicia with warm welcomes and they all loved her and she really loved them to.

So after all of the fun that they had with Ash's pokemon the couple decided to go back on charizard and look for a place where they can look at the stars.

After a while Ash spotted a quiet area that was a field with flowers and he told charizard to land here. Then Ash helped Felicia off of charizard and then they started to hold hands and walk towards the field with the flowers and laid down on the grass together.

Ash: So what do you think of my kingdom, It is a lot different from yours right

Felicia: yes it is very different this place is so beautiful.

Felicia said as she was holding onto Ash's arm.

when they were laying down together

What they didn't know was they were being watched by Serena.

When Ash and Felicia were watching the stars they heard something and it was coming from the bushes.

Then Ash held Felicia close to him and said

Ash: who's there, come out I know you are out there,

Felicia: what is it Ash

Ash: I don't know get ready pikachu

Then pikachu was getting ready to attack

Ash: show yourself at once as your prince and future king I command you to show yourself

Then Serena walked out of the bushes and surprised to see them here

Serena: will, will, will I see that this is what I am up against. I knew you will come here.

Then Felicia turned to Ash and said Ash who is that and what does she want

Ash: That is Serena the girl that my mother wants me to marry.

Felicia: oh my so this is the Serena you were telling me about

Ash: Yes and Then he turned back to Serena

Ash: Serena what are you doing here, were you following us.

Serena: do you remember what your mother said Ash I am in charge of you now. If I can't have you then I must get rid of the competition.

She says looking straight at Felicia

Then Ash looked at Felicia and told her to get on Charizard I will take care of her. Ash pushed her hair behind her head and said Please go on Charizard so that you will be safe.

Felicia: okay but be careful she says giving Ash a kiss on his head before getting on Charizard's back

Ash: Charizard take Felicia somewhere safe and protect her at all times.

Charizard just roared and flyed off with Felicia on his back

Ash: Are you ready Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika

Serena: is it a pokemon battle that you want Ash then a pokemon battle that we will have.

Then Ash and Serena have been battling for a very long time and was with Felicia and Charizard.

Felicia: I really hope that he will be okay

Meanwhile back at the animal kingdom castle Linda has been very worried about Felicia. So she went to Tracy for help.

Tracy: what's the matter Linda where is the child?

Linda: Felicia lefted and she is in huge trouble, The king found out about the letters that Ash had sent her and now she is forbidden to ever step outside again but am really worried about her but I know that she is with Ash so I know that she is safe.

Tracy: oh my poor sweet child she must have been so heartbroken and after everything that we have done for them and what do you mean that she lifted and you know that she is with the boy.

Linda: Because I was in Felicia's room and Ash came into her room with this big Dragon and he asked her if she would like to run away with him, and Felicia was heartbroken

Tracy: but I still feel that we have to help them, They could be in trouble especially now that the king knows everything and of course we have to help the Child and the gentlemen.

That when the two parakeets came over to Tracy and sat on her tree branches.

Parakeet one: Are you guys talking about the children

Tracy: yes why do you know something

Parakeet two: will we went over to the pokemon kingdom we saw the Queen was looking for the secret passage. We are scared on what is going to happen when she finds it.

Linda: oh no we have to stop her and we have to reason with the king. He must know about all of this. she might be planning to attack us.

Then Linda and the birds ran into the castle to find the king and warn him about the attack.


	15. looking for the secret passage

After a long time battling Serena can see that Ash was getting tired and so was Pikachu. Then Serena told her Pokemon to do an attack but before Pikachu got hit he moved out of the way and used an electric- ball and Serena's pokemon was defeated.

Ash: Yes way to go Pikachu, So Serena do you give up.

Serena: you may beat me this time Ash but your mother is looking for that secret passage and when we find it then that secret passage will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Not only that your little princess will be mine as well.

Then Serena ran into the forest to go back to the castle to help Delia look for the secret passage.

Ash: Oh no I can not let Serena find the secret passage and I also have to find Felicia and Charizard. I hope both of them or alright. I also hope that they are not heading to the secret passage or they will be in huge trouble.

Then he called out his talonflame then Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth was off on talonflame and trying to find Charizard.

Meanwhile, up in the skies, Felicia was still flying on top of Charizard and he was getting tired of flying so he decided to rest on a nice grassy field.

Felicia: Thank you so much Charizard she says as she was petting him on the head and give him a kiss

Felicia: I hope that Ash is okay than out of know where she heard someone calling her name

Ash: Felicia are you okay, I am so sorry that I have to leave you like that and I am so sorry about Serena he says as he was getting off of talonflame and ran towards her.

Felicia ran up to him and hugged him

Felicia: Ash your okay I was so worried and it is fine all that matters is that you are not harmed.

Then they hugged each other passionately.

Meowth: hey kid is there something you might want to tell her about the secret passage.

Felicia: what is he talking about Ash?

Ash: Serena found the entrance to the secret passage and now my mother is trying to find it and I am afraid on what is going to happen when she finds it so we have to get to the secret passage before she does.

Felicia: oh no we have to stop her and does Tracy know.

Ash: I dont know

Then Felicia and Ash heard birds and they were flying towards them. It was the parakeets and they were looking for them.

Felicia: what are you two doing here

Parakeet one: we came to look for you guys and we need your help

Felicia: do you guys know about the secret passage

Parakeet two: Yes that is why we been looking for you guys. Not only that Linda is thinking that your mother is planning on attacking us so she went to tell the king and one more thing Tracy wants to see you.

Felicia: oh thank you so much for this information but what can we do.

Ash: I think we should meet up with Tracy she might find a way to help us.

Felicia: good idea Ash, so Lets go

So Felicia, Ash and there friends went to the lake to talk to Tracy. Talonflame and charizard take them to the lake.

When Tracy saw them she was so happy to see them.

Tracy: oh there you are I see that the birds told you to come here. It is a good thing you came here children.

Felicia: what is going on Tracy what do you think is going to happen if Ash's mother finds the Secret passage and how can we stop her

Felicia: Where is my father?

Tracy: Linda went to go get him don't worry child everything is going to be alright.

Ash: Felicia I agree with Tracy everything is going to be okay.

Then Felicia held Ash and said

Felicia: I hope all of you are right.

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom

Queen Delia has been looking every where for this secret passage and she starting to think that Serena was lying about it.

Queen Delia: I have looked every where for this place I can't seem to find it any where I really think that girl lied to me.

Delia: I really think I should check up on Ash he better be in his room.

Before Delia lifted the garden Serena came running in and stopped the Queen from leaving.

Serena: Wait your highness please don't go yet we can't give up now.

Delia: Serena I have looked every where in this garden I really starting to think that you been lying to me about it. I also have to check on my son.

Serena: I wasn't lying I know that it is around here somewhere but your highness I have a question what are you going to do when you find it.

Delia: you mean if we find it. I was going to shut it down so that my son will remain in his kingdom, where he belongs and never get in contact with outsiders again.

Serena: oh okay but do you mind if I can get in on the action to.

Delia: yes if you want and since you are going to be future queen it will be yours when you and Ash or married So anyway Serena how is my son is he still in his room

Serena felt nervous and just said yes, She is trying to lie to the Queen because she does not want to lose her job on being in charge of Ash and so that she can find a way to get him away from that princess.

Serena: your son is fine and yes he is still in his room.

Delia: good now can we continue to look for this secret passage .

Serena: Yes your highness

At the animal kingdom castle

Linda has been looking everywhere for the king but she was about to give up until she spotted him in his chambers

Linda noticed the king looked very depressed.

The king didn't notice linda and said

King Stephen: I wonder where she went. This is all my fault if I wasn't so hard on her she won't had run away.

Linda: hi your Majesty I am sorry to bother you but there is something that you need to know.

King Stephen: not now Linda I have a lot on my mind.

Linda: but sir its important

King Stephen: what is it I hope you found my daughter.

Linda: will it is about her

King Stephen: what is it is she okay

Linda: yes but that is not what I wanted talk to you about.

King Stephen: then what is it.

Then Linda explained to the king about the secret passage and he was surprised to learn that there was a secret passage in his kingdom. He was determined to find it no matter what and hoping that his daughter will be there so he can apologize to her.


	16. call of the wild

Back at the lake that is at the animal kingdom garden

Felicia, Ash and their friends were still trying to figure out on how to stop his mother from finding the secret passage.

Felicia: oh Ash what are we supposed to do, if your mother finds it we might never see each other again.

Ash: Don't worry Felicia I am sure we will come up with something, but I have a feeling that she is not the one that we should be worrying about.

Meowth: his right we also have to worry about Serena if only there was a way that we can get to the secret passage before she does.

Ash: How are we supposed to do that, because we have no idea where it is and I can't go to my kingdom because then my mother will figure out that I lifted my room and I disobeyed her again.

Then Tracy turned to look at Felicia who looked sad

Tracy: what's the matter my child as she but a brush on her shoulder.

Felicia: I am just worried about my father.

Tracy: oh don't worry child, Linda is with him so you have nothing to worry about, oh wait we do have something to worry about if that little lion cub does it right.

Then meowth got mad

Meowth: your right we don't have anything to worry about. I am sure that Linda can take care of it because I believe in her.

Ash and Felicia can see what was going on, then they just held each other close. Then Ash turned to Felicia and said

Ash: are you thinking what I'm thinking.

Felicia: his in love just like we are.

Then they held each other and started to kiss again and then Ash turned to meowth

Ash: that is so sweet of you meowth to think about her like that.

Meowth: thinks kid, I just hope she is okay.

Then Felicia kneed down and petted meowth.

Felicia: I am sure she is fine, and if I know Linda she can handle anything. That baby lion cub maybe small but she is very brave and strong to.

Tracy: okay now we know how special Linda is. Let me show you how you children can get to the secret passage very fast.

Ash: oh really than what is that

Tracy: Will there is one way that you children can get there before your mother does, how did you think the child knew about the secret passage in the first place?

i also asked someone if they can help us. But you will have to go into the passage to see them.

Ash: okay thank you Tracy,

Before anyone could Answer Tracy lifted up her leg and revealed a cave. Then everyone started to walk into the cave

When everyone got into the cave Felicia heard a very familiar sound, It was one of the lions roaring. Ash noticed the worry on Felicia's face

Ash: What's wrong Felicia?

Felicia: Did you hear that, I know that sound its the lions they must be in trouble. I have to go and see if they are okay.

Before Felicia lifted to go check up on the lions, Ash grabbed her by the hand, and asked if he can come to because he wanted to help to and he didn't want her to go out alone.

Ash: Okay do you mind if I come to, just in case you need more help and I have not seen a pride of lions before.

Felicia: Sure I don't mind if you come but I just hope that they will be okay with it. I am sure Linda's parents will be okay with it because they already met you but it is the other lions that I am worried about. They might not be too friendly when it comes to strangers.

Ash: oh no problem I am sure that they will like me and everything is going to be fine and maybe they can help us.

Felicia: oh okay maybe your right and maybe they can help us or maybe they want to tell us something.

Ash: So what are we waiting for let's go and see what they want.

Then Ash , Felicia, pikachu and meowth ran into the African Savanna habitat to see what is going on with the lions meanwhile back in the castle Felicia was not the only one that heard that roar Linda also heard it to. The king noticed linda's strange behavior and asked whats wrong and still worried about his daughter.

King Stephen: Linda whats wrong are sincing where Felicia is

Linda: no its my parents they are calling for me they might need my help.

King stephen: oh okay I don't mind looking for Felicia by myself, you can go and see what your parents want

Linda: You mean it your majesty

King stephen: of course I know how close your family is, your family is really important to you and it might be something important that they want to tell you.

Linda: yeah and it probably is knowing my dad he can be very serious especially when he is roaring like this and thank you your majesty and good luck on finding Felicia.

King stephen: your welcome little lion cub.

Then Linda bowed to the king and ran off to follow her father's roar.

When Linda was gone the king was still upset about his missing daughter.

King Stephen: oh my sweet child where ever you are I just want to let you know that I love you and I hope that you are safe where ever you are.

Back at the pokemon kingdom

Queen delia is still looking for this secret passage but little did she know. Serena has been lying to the queen. She knew exactly where the passage was this whole time. She did not want to tell the queen because she didn't want the Queen to have it.

Queen Delia: Serena I really starting to get tired on looking for this secret passage I think I am going to take a break.

But Serena was not there

Delia: Serena where are you. Where did you go. She must up check up on Ash.

Then Delia went back to the castle to get some rest. Serena did not go to check up on Ash. She is really inside of the real secret passage looking for Ash and trying to figure out a way to get rid of that princess for good. So she can have Ash all to herself.

On the African plains habitat

Meanwhile Ash and Felicia finally got to the habitat, Ash was amazed on how strong the male lion was. When they got there the male lions roar got louder.

Ash: turned to Felicia and asked is that the male lion from before he looks different from the one that we saw on the safari.

Felicia: yes this lion is way different from the lion that we saw before. The lion that was on the safari was Linda's brother.

Ash: oh okay and is that a roar. The sound that linda wants to learn. I haven't heard anything like that before. Its so strong and so powerful you can even feel it in your skin

Felicia just laughed and looked at the lion on the rock and just said a voice of a god.

Then the male lion started to look at Felicia and the stranger. Then Felicia kneel before the lion. She noticed that Ash was still standing so she pulled him down and made sure that he was kneeling to.

Ash: why are we kneeling

Felicia: it shows respect

Ash: okay

When Felicia and Ash kneed the lionesses start to walk towards them and started to lick them and kneed to the king of beasts as well.

Then Linda finally showed up and ran up to Felicia

Linda: Felicia is that you oh my gosh. I through I will never see you again

Then Felicia ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.

Felicia: oh Linda I knew you will be alright. You are such a brave little lion cub. How is my father

Linda: your father feels really bad on what he did to you and he wants to say he is sorry.

Ash came up behind her and saw the worry in her eyes

Felicia: oh father I wish can tell you that I forgive you.

Ash: I am sure if your father were here he will be pound.

As he gave her a kiss on the cheek .

Ash: but Linda I think there is someone who is also worried about you to.

Linda: really who

Then Ash and Felicia just turned their heads and looked at meowth

But no one was more excited to see Linda then meowth when he saw her he gave her a huge hug.

Meowth: Linda I knew you will be alright, I told you guys she can do it.

Linda: I alright everyone and thank you meowth for believing in me.

Then the male lion continue to roar to get their attention. Then he walked towards the kids and linda and then Ash, Felicia, Linda, meowth, pikachu and the lioness all went to kneel. When the king was walking towards them

Linda: daddy what is the emergency.

Timmy: I call you all here to warn you and also to tell you that we knew about your problem and we are willing to help.

Felicia: oh thank you so much. Timmy and you said that you wanted to warn us about something.

Timmy: yes my child I came to warn you that danger is ahead and I already told it to Tracy about it. I wanted to tell you that there is an outsider in the cave.

Ash: is it a women that looks like me

Timmy: no son it is a young girl.

Ash: SERENA, is she here now

Timmy: I don't know son but I do she is round here somewhere

Then Timmy started to look at Ash and the pokemon

Then Ash was confused on why he was looking at him so he just started to bow down to the lion

Then Timmy started to walk towards him and smells his hair.

Timmy: hum interesting so this was the stranger that my son told me about. He has a friendly sent and have brave and strong smell. What is your name son and please take good care of Felicia she is special

Ash: my name is Prince Ash from the pokemon kingdom and these are my friends pikachu and meowth it is an honor to meet you my lord

Timmy: It is also an honor to meet you to son.

Ash: thank you my lord and of course I will take care of Felicia and you are right she is special.

Timmy: you should very proud my dear to call him a mate, I really hope after all of this is over , your father will like him.

Felicia: really you think so Timmy

Timmy: I know so welcome to the family my boy but I can't speak for king Stephen but please protect her at all times cause she is special.

Ash bowed and said

Ash: I will my lord and she is special

Timmy: now I must go and take a nap

Then Felicia walked up to them and Ash wrapped his arm around Felicia and kissed her cheek and she just laughed

Meowth: get a room you crazy love birds.

Linda: yeah do that on your own time and when we do have time and no one wants to see that.

" oh sorry guys" the couple said at the same time and blushing

Meanwhile Serena had sneak into the cave looking for Ash.

Serena: that stupid Queen did not know that the secret passage was right under her nose the whole time, what a helpless Queen she said to her Braixen as they were walking in the cave.

Then Serena walked out of the cave she saw creatures that she never saw before.

Serena: are they pokemon, these are probably the creatures where that princess lives. I have to find her so I can get rid of her so that Ash will be all mine.

Back on the African savanna habitat Felicia and Ash went on a walk around the plains so that they can be alone.

Ash: I really like it here its so nice and peaceful, when I am king I am going to take down that wall so both of our kingdoms can be together and Pokémon and animals can live together in harmony.

Felicia face turned bright red and grabbed onto Ash's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

Felicia: oh Ash that is a beautiful idea. If your mother heard that she will be very proud.

Ash: you really think so,

Felicia: of course and not only that then our problems will be over and I just hope that your mother still does not make you marry that Selena.

Ash: I hope so to because there is someone else I would love to marry.

Then Ash just grabbed Felicia's hand

Then pikachu came out to join the couple.

Ash: hi there pikachu did you have fun.

Pikachu: pika

Felicia: that will mean a yes.

She says as she was rubbing pikachus back.

Then pikachu fell asleep on Ash's lap and then Ash and Felicia were watching the sunset. Felicia was laying on Ash's shoulder and said

Felicia: have you ever seen anything so beautiful.

Ash turned to Felicia and looked at her and said

Ash: yes I have

as he rubbed her back

then Felicia fell asleep in Ash's arms

Then Ash kissed her on the head and said

Ash: good night my sleeping beauties

As he was petting pikachu on his lap and rubbing Felicia's back.


	17. Felicia is missing

Meanwhile back in the pokemon kingdom castle Queen Delia was still resting and tired of looking for this secret passage. She was sitting on one of the couches in the sitting rooms and drinking tea. Then she realized that she should check up on her son.

Delia: I should really check up on Ash and see if he is still in his room.

Then Delia started to walked up to Ash's room but when she got up there she was so mad that Serena lied to her because he was not in his room. So she decided to stop looking for the secret passage and decided to look for her son and for Serena but mostly to find Serena because she might know what happened to her son since she was suppose to be in charge of him.

Delia: I gave that girl one job and she disobeyed me. I have to find her but I don't know where she went. Don't worry my son I will find you to, not only she lied to me about Ash was in his room the whole time and he is not. I have to find Serena no matter what.

After she went to Ash's room she decided to go back to the garden and look for that secret passage with Entei but over at the animal kingdom Delia was not the only one that is looking for the Secret passage king Stephen is also starting to think about what Linda told him about the Secret passage.

King stephen: I wonder if I can find Felicia at this secret passage that linda told me about, that must be where my daughter has been all this time, but I have not heard or seen a Secret passage here before. I lived my whole life in this kingdom and I have not seen a secret passage here before. I should really check the library maybe there could be a book about it and it will also tell me about it's history and where to find it.

Then King stephen and his male tiger went to the library to look for a book that might tell them about the secret passage.

Back on the African savanna habitat. Serena finally found Ash and Felicia and she was coming up with a plan to get Ash away from her so she can kidnap her.

Felicia: oh its morning already, oh what a beautiful morning.

Felicia was wrapped in Ash's arms and he was sleeping to and so was pikachu.

Felicia laugh and laid back down on his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Felicia: he is so cute when he is asleep, he looks so peaceful.

Then Linda and meowth saw Felicia and she told them to be quiet so they won't wake Ash up.

Then linda walked up to Felicia's lap and licked her face.

Then Linda noticed a sad look on her face.

Linda: you really miss your father don't you?

Felicia: very much I wonder what he is doing right now.

Linda: looking for you.

Felicia: hey I guess.

Then Ash started to wake up and noticed that Felicia was laying on him and pikachu was still on his lap and Felicia noticed that he was waking up and just kissed him on the cheek and said

Felicia: good morning my handsome prince, did you sleep well.

Ash: good morning my sweet princess, the best sleep I ever had.

Then he noticed he had to wake pikachu up.

Ash: wake up pikachu its morning.

Then pikachu woke up and stand right next to Linda and meowth.

Ash: did you guys sleep well to and did you also sleep well my sleeping beauty.

Felicia just laughed and said the best sleep I ever had.

Everyone else slept well to and then everyone heard a lion roar.

Linda: daddy is roaring for the morning announcements.

Felicia: oh okay let's go see what he wants.

Then pikachu smelled a very familiar sent he turned to Ash but he was gone before he could warn him that Serena was nearby.

So pikachu ran to pride rock to warn everyone about the danger.

Serena saw the whole thing behind a bush

Serena: I am getting tired of waiting and this is so annoying she has to many friends and she is never alone. But I need to figure out how to get rid of her. So that Ash will be all mine.

I have to follow them and then she notice pikachu was alone. That was when Serena had an idea.

Serena: hi pikachu are you lost come on let's go find Ash.

She reach out to touched him but pikachu stepped back and had sparks on his cheeks which meant stand back, before pikachu can do anything he just ran off to tell the others and he heard Serena's plan on getting rid of Felicia.

Then Serena ran to follow pikachu but he kept on shocking her everytime she came to close to him.

Meanwhile on pride rock everyone was kneeling to king Timmy and wishing everyone good morning and he wanted the lionesses to teach their little one how to hunt.

King Timmy: good morning everyone today we are going to teach the cubs how to hunt today and teach them how to roar.

Then Timmy walked over to Linda and said so Linda how you been doing on your roar.

Linda: oh it is doing great daddy, don't you want to hear it.

Timmy: of course show me how loud you can roar.

Then Linda started to roar and but a little squeak came out.

Timmy: don't worry daughter you will get the hang of it. It will just take time, your roar will come when you really need it.

Linda: really you think so daddy.

Timmy: if you believe you can do it then I know you can do it.

Linda: thank you so much daddy.

Then Ash, Felicia and meowth volunteered if they can help.

Ash: sorry to interrupt but will it be okay if I can teach her my lord. I don't know much about roaring but I will try my best to help her.

Meowth: yeah me to, I want to help to.

Timmy: very well then practice does make perfect and since you boys know nothing about roaring, I guess can let you help my daughter and I would like to speak to Felicia alone if you don't mind.

He turns to Felicia

Felicia: oh course my lord

When meowth and Ash were helping Linda and Felicia went to go talk to Timmy.

Felicia: so what do you wish to speak to me about my lord.

Timmy: I wanted to talk to you about your father. I know how you feel about him he can be very stubborn I just want to let you know that he is only doing this is because he loves you and you know I can also be stubborn to.

Felicia: I know but I have a feeling if he meets Ash he might like him cause I know that you told me he will be good for me.

Timmy: I know that he will and there Is another thing. Then Timmy realize that he said to much so he just stopped himself from talking.

Felicia: what is it, what else do you want to tell me.

Timmy: I can't tell you right now child. Just let it go for right now.

Felicia: will is it serious

Timmy: not at the moment my child now please go I have unfinished business to take care of.

Thank you my lord as she bowed to him.

When Felicia walked outside of the cave somebody grab her and started to tie her up and put tape on her mouth so that she wouldn't call for help

Serena: shhhh you take a way my happiest that i ever had and now i will destroy you. Then Ash will be all mine. Serena took Felicia some where private where she can come up with a plan to destroy her.

Back at the animal kingdom castle king Stephen has been looking at every single Shelf in the library and he has not found anything on this secret passage so he decided to ask Tracy for help.

King Stephen: I have looked everywhere for a book on this secret passage. None of them or helping me. I think I am never going to see Felicia again.

He says as he was petting his tiger.

His tiger just licked his face.

Then king Stephen realize that there is one more option and he has to talk to Tracy she might know where the secret passage is. I have a feeling that is where my daughter has been all this time.

So he called to the parakeets

Parakeet one: good morning your Majesty. What is it that you wish to speak to us about.

King Stephen: can you please take me to Tracy right away. She might know where this secret passage is.

The parakeets looked upset and said before we take you to Tracy, there is something that we should talk to you about.

King Stephen: really whats wrong.

Parakeet 2: come see for yourself, it's Tracy she is not feeling so good.

Then the king started to follow the parakeets into the forest but when they got to where Tracy was she was not looking to good.

Tracy: hello your Majesty I see the birds got you.

King stephen : yes whats wrong Tracy.

Tracy: my time has come and I have not been feeling good lately. So what is it that you wanted to see me.

King Stephen: yes I was wondering if you know where this secret passage is and I also wanted to know if you seen my daughter.

Tracy: yes she went into the secret passage with this young man that she has been seeing.

King Stephen: you mean the outsider that she brought into the kingdom.

Tracy: yes, but sir please try to understand I know how much you love and care for her. But ever since she met this boy. She has been a full grown women and you should be proud of her on how far that she came.

King Stephen: I know Tracy that Is why I am looking for this secret passage so that I can say that I am sorry to her. I also miss her smile and her laugh, I just want to see her again.

Tracy understood how the king felt but she told him that she will show him the secret passage but she told him to not tell Felicia that she is sick.

King Stephen: yes I promise I will not tell her, I know how close you two are.

Tracy said thank you and then she lifted up her leg so that the king can enter the passage.

Back on the African Savanna habitat.

Ash and meowth have been working on Linda's roar for a long time. Then Ash started to wonder about Felicia and what is taking her so long.

Ash: hum I wonder where Felicia is, that conversation must be very important for Timmy to take this long to talk to her.

Then all sudden pikachu finally found Ash, meowth and Linda. Pikachu started to explain to everyone that Serena is here and she is planing on killing Felicia.

Ash: woah pikachu what's going on buddy. Is everything alright.

Meowth: pikachu is saying that Serena is here and she is planning on attacking Felicia.

Ash: oh no we have to warn her, come on guys we have to go to pride rock.

Then Ash, pikachu, Linda and meowth all went to pride rock to warn Felicia about the danger.

But Linda said that she will go in there and warn her and told them to wait out here.

The moment Linda walked into the cave she noticed that her dad was sleeping but there was no sign of Felicia. So she decided to wake her dad up.

Linda: daddy please wake up, do you know where Felicia is.

Timmy got up for a little bit and said

Timmy: I thought she went back to you guys.

Linda: no she never came back.

Timmy: after I talked to her I thought she went back to help you guys practice your roar.

Linda: so you have no idea where she is.

Timmy: No I don't why do you want to know.

Linda: because she is in huge danger because that outsider that you told us yesterday is after Felicia.

Then Timmy woke up and was furious.

Timmy: WHAT! and I asked that boy to protect her he broke his promise.

Then Timmy asked Linda to get the boy for him. Then Linda walked outside to get Ash he was sitting on a rock with pikachu and meowth.

Ash: so what happen where's Felicia.

he says as he was running towards Linda.

Linda: my father wishes to speak to you right away. He is very angry

That was when Ash felt nervous and told everyone to wait outside then he walked slowly into the rock and then he bowed down and said

Ash: you wish to speak to me my lord.

Timmy: yes I told you to protect Felicia and you broke your promise on protecting her you have betrayed us. Now thinks for your careless behavior She is gone.

Ash: I am sorry my lord, is there anything I can do to make you forgive me and give me a second chance. I promise I will look for her and save her And not only for you but for me to.

Timmy: now this is a promise that you must keep because if king Stephen finds out we will be in huge trouble.

Ash: I promise I will not let you down sir and I am not just promising you that. I am also promising myself that because I love her.

Timmy saw the emotion in Ash's voice and he can tell that he really did meant it.

Timmy: okay go and find her

Ash: I will my lord, I will

Then Ash ran out of the cave and told everyone everything that Timmy told him.

Linda and the pokemon all agreed on rescuing Felicia and they will not rest until they find her.

Timmy: what a brave boy I hope that he will be able to find her but if he runs into any trouble we will be ready right lionesses.

Then all of the lions all started to ROAR all together.


	18. The search for Felicia

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark cabin in a forest. Serena wanted to have some alone time with Felicia

Serena: well, well, well look what I finally caught a little princess

Felicia was tied up and scared for her life.

Felicia: oh wait I know you your that Serena girl that Ash told me so much about, what do you want from me.

Serena: what I want from you is that for you to stay away from my Ash. Because he is mine and mine alone.

Felicia: what are you planning to do to me.

Serena: I hope you can hold your breath for a very long time underwater.

But before Felicia can respond Serena grab her and thrown her into a nearby room and locked the door behind her.

Felicia: don't worry Ash I will find a way out of here. she said As she started to cry.

Meanwhile somewhere on the African savanna, Ash, Linda and the Pokémon have been thinking of a way where Felicia would be.

Ash: Linda do you have any idea where Felicia will be.

Linda: i don't know do you think she could be with Tracy.

Ash: could be let's go find out.

Then Ash, Linda and the pokemon all went to Tracy's tree but when they got there they noticed that Tracy is not feeling so good, so Linda walked up to her and said.

Linda: hi Tracy whats the matter you don't look so good.

Tracy: your right I am not feeling good, so why did you come here and where is the child.

Ash: we were hoping if you can tell us where Felicia is and wondered if she came here by any chance.

Tracy: no I have not seen her since the last time we met. Are you sure she is not in the secret passage because I know that the king went inside there to look for her.

Linda: wait the king is in the secret passage and yes we did

Tracy: oh my goodness if the king finds out that the child is missing he well be so heartbroken all of you have to find her and fast.

Ash: don't worry Tracy we will find her but before we go is there anything we can do for you before we go. That can make you feel better.

Tracy: oh thank you my boy but no I don't need anything except for if you do find the child you can't tell her that I am sick because I don't want her to worry about me.

Linda: oh okay Tracy we will not tell Felicia.

Tracy: okay thank you and good luck.

So Ash, Linda and the Pokemon all went back to the secret passage to see if Felicia went back.

Ash: I really hope that we find her soon. I really miss her.

Linda: so do I and I am also really scared to know what would happen if king Stephen finds out.

Ash: don't worry Linda we will find her no matter how long it takes.

That was when Ash had a thought about what Pikachu said to him before.

Ash: do you guys think that Serena might have something to do with Felicia's disappearance.

Meowth: it could be even though she wanted to get rid of her so it could be a possibility.

Ash: we have to find Serena she might know where Felicia is. Let's go guys

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom, Delia is really mad about Serena lying to her about Ash being in his room. Then Delia started to call to her guards to help her look for Serena and the secret passage.

Delia: guards I need you at once.

Captain of the guard: what are your needs your highness.

Delia: I really need your help on looking for this secret passage and i also need to look for Serena.

Guards: yes your highness.

After looking, looking and more looking one of the guards decided to take a break so he decided to rest on one of the tree branches but then before he could rest.One of the tree branches that he was laying on started to reveal a door.

Guard: oh my goodness your highness, I think I found the secret passage.

Then Delia ran over to the guard and was so happy that she found it.

Delia: oh my goodness it was in one of the tree branches this whole time. OK then move out men.

Guards: yes ma'am

Then all of the guards all followed the queen into the secret door.

Meanwhile back in the dark forest Felicia was still tied up until she spotted one of the parakeets in her window.

The parakeets noticed the princess and were worried sick about her.

Parakeet one: Felicia is that you oh my gosh you have no idea how happy we are to see you.

Felicia: I am really happy to see you guys too.

Parakeet two: yeah you have no idea how many people are worried about you.

Felicia: does Ash or my father know that I am missing.

Parakeet one: the boy knows that your missing but the king doesn't know.

Felicia: okay but you guys have to get out of here if Serena catches you, she will hurt you,

Parakeet: we can't leave you now Felicia, we just found you.

Felicia: but please I can't let you get hurt.

Parakeet two: okay fine will go.

Before the parakeets fled off Felicia stopped them for a second.

Felicia: wait before you guys go can you please tell Ash or my father where I am.

Parakeet one: of course, don't worry Felicia you can count on us.

Felicia: that is what I am hoping for. Thank you so much.

Then the birds fled into the skies.

After the birds lift Serena came in and asked

Serena: who were you talking to

Felicia: oh no one, I was just thinking how you and Ash will a make a lovely couple.

Serena: oh thanks but that is not going to stop me from getting rid of you. Now come on death is waiting for you.

Then Serena called one of her guards and told them to take Felicia to the lake.

Felicia: if you really loved Ash you should be happy for him instead on making him do something that he doesn't want to do.

Serena: quiet I just care that I get what I want and that is you out of my way and when Ash sees his true love in danger he will have no choice but to be mine. He can only make one choice is that to marry me or you swimming with the gyarados.

Felicia' you are a sick person, now I see why Ash didn't want to marry you.

Serena: I told you to be quiet and never say his name.

Then Serena and the guards walked out with Felicia in ropes.

Meanwhile back on the African savanna all of the lionesses are in huge trouble because their cubs or worried sick about Felicia because this is usually the time when she usually reads to them. All of the cubs all have been crying all day and their mothers or having a hard time calming them down.

Samantha one of the lionesses walked over to the cubs and all of them were shaking with fear.

One cub: Felicia where is she, we have to find her auntie Samantha.

Samantha: I know little one we will find her don't worry and when she comes back I am sure she will share a wonderful story with you all.

The cub just kept screaming and running all over the place.

Then Samantha walked up to her father and said.

Samantha: father what do we do.

Timmy: let me see what I can do

Timmy walked over to the cubs and said

Timmy: don't worry little ones we will look for Felicia and if she was here she will want you to relax and don't worry that boy said that he promise to look for her so you have nothing to worry about. She will also want you to not worry about her like this and if the boy gets into any trouble we will be there to help him, and Samantha is right when we do find Felicia, I am sure that she will tell you all a very great story.

The cubs started to calm down a little bit.

Then Samantha walked up to her father and said thank you,

Timmy: no problem Samantha. but can you please at least tell them a story about anything just to keep them from crying and screaming again.

Samantha: of course father

Timmy: I just hope that I'm right and I hope that boy does find her soon.

Then that was when Timmy had an idea then he called to his son Tommy.

Timmy: Tommy can you come in here I need you to do me a favor.

Tommy: yes father what is it.

Timmy: I want you to watch over the pride, cause I am going to help the boy look for Felicia. So I want you to be in charge well I'm gone.

Tommy: OK father, alert me if you run into any trouble.

Timmy: I will thank you son

Then Timmy turned to the pride and said

Timmy: My son will be in charge of you until I return. Cause if we ever going to get Felicia back before king Stephen finds out we all need to work together and I want everyone to practice their roar So I will be right back.

Then Timmy turned to his son and said good luck and then he ran off to catch up with Ash.

Back on the African savanna habitat.

Ash, Linda and the Pokémon have been looking for Serena but along the way they bumped into Timmy.

Linda: Daddy what are you doing here.

Timmy: I am here to help you look for Felicia. I have a feeling that you will need more help so I decided to help you.

Linda: oh thank you so much daddy but who is watching the pride.

Timmy: Tommy is watching over the pride and I will alert him if we run into big trouble.

Ash bowed to the lion and said

Ash: thank you my lord the more help we get the better change that we get on finding Felicia.

Timmy: no problem Now let's find Felicia before anything bad happens.

Meowth: you said it so lets go we have to find Serena.

Then Ash turned to pikachu

Ash: hey buddy can you smell Serena's sent.

Pikachu smelled the air so he can locate where Serena is.

Ash: Did you smell her sent pikachu.

Pikachu just nodded his head yes but it was not Serena's sent that he was smelling but it was a sent that Linda and Timmy are very familiar with but they heard a voice from someone that is very familiar to them.

When Timmy and Linda turned around they were scared the moment that they turned round it was king stephen standing right behind them.

Linda: oh your majesty what are you doing here.

Stephen: Tracy got me here and she said that I can find my daughter here so do you all know where she is.

Then Stephen looked at Ash and said

Stephen: so you are the young man that my daughter has been falling in love with.

Ash bowed before the king that was in front of him and said

Ash: It is an honor to meet you your majesty.

stephen can tell that Ash was nervous and trying his best to make a good impression on him.

Ash: yes sir I am the young man that Snook into your kingdom but I am so sorry about that and yes I am the man that your daughter has fallen in love with, I just want to say that your daughter is an amazing person that I ever met and you have no idea how lucky you are.

King stephen smiled at the young man and he can see that this man really cares about his daughter very much.

Stephen: thank you son, and it is alright no harm is done and thank you for telling me. So these are the strange creatures that my daughter told me about. what are these creatures called again?

Ash: They are called Pokemon sir

Stephen: Interesting I am really want to know more about these creatures that are called um Pokemon,

He said as he was kneeling down so that he can get a closer look of pikachu and meowth.

Pikachu and meowth just bow before the king.

Meowth: good evening your Majesty you are one lucky father to raise such an amazing daughter like Felicia.

King Stephen: she is one of a kind, do you all know where she is and it also nice to meet you to.

Ash: that is what we are trying to figure out sir.

Timmy turned to the king and asked if he can talk to him alone.

Timmy: Stephen do you mind if I can talk to you alone, its information that you need to know and it is about your daughter and I also need to talk to you too my boy.

Ash and Stephen just said okay and just started to follow the lion somewhere private where they can talk.

Ash: what do you wish to speak to us about my lord.

Then Timmy turned to Ash and said I think we should tell him everything.

Then they turned back to the king and said

Stephen: what do you want to speak to me about Timmy.

Timmy: will the first thing that I want to talk to you about and it is not me that needs to talk to you. The young man also needs to talk to you to.

Stephen: oh okay and can anyone tell me where my daughter is.

Timmy: that is what we want to speak to you about sir.

Then he turned to Ash which meant go on and tell him

Ash nervously bowed to the king and said

Ash: your daughter is in great danger because the girl that my mother is forcing me to marry is planning on hurting her and now we can't find her but I feel I have a feeling where she is.

King Stephen was furious at first hearing that his daughter was in danger but was glad that this boy told him the truth.

King Stephen: will thank you for tell me this son and I am sorry that I didn't trust you at the beginning, and you said that you have a feeling that you know where she is. But sorry on being rude but what is your name young man.

Ash: my name is Prince Ash from the pokemon kingdom.

Stephen: it is very nice to finally meet the man that my daughter has fallen in love with.

Ash: it is also an honor to meet you to your Majesty. It also nice to meet Felicia's father as well. She has told me so much about you sire.

Stephen: now that we finally met each other, let's go and find my daughter and you said that you know where she could be.

Ash: yes, I have a feeling if we find the girl that my mother wants me to marry I have a feeling she might know where she is and the name of the girl that we are looking for is called Serena.

Then Ash showed him a picture of her and gave it to the king.

Stephen: we have to find this Serena girl cause once we find this girl the more we can find Felicia.

Timmy came into the picture and said I see that boyfriend and father or getting along real nicely. I really wish Felicia was here to see this she will be so happy to see this.

Ash: yes now that we know each other let's go find Serena and most importantly find Felicia.


	19. The truth can set you free

After a long time of flying the parakeets have looked everywhere up in the skies to see if they can spot either Ash and Stephen from above but it seems they haven't had any luck until they saw something from afar.

Parakeet one: Have you spotted anything yet.

Parakeet two: no but I hope so soon cause my wings are getting tired from flying so much. Wait what is that I think I see something or someone yes it is I think we found them.

Then the birds flyed towards them but they were too far to get a better look at them.

Ash, Stephen , Timmy, Linda and the pokemon were sitting on rocking trying to figure out where Serena is and to find a faster way to find her.

Stephen: Oh we will have to find this girl fast before anything happens to my daughter. So does anyone have any ideas.

Ash: Don't worry your majesty we will find her and when we do find Felicia I am never going to lose her again.

Ash kept on thinking of ideas on what to do but the only thing that will be much helpful will be a clue on where Serena is. Then Meowth turned to ask Ash

Meowth: Do you think that she might went back to the pokemon kingdom? Maybe your mother has seen her.

Ash: I don't know but I think I have an idea. We need to find a way to have Serena come to us.

Meowth: How are we suppose to do that and if we do that do you think that she might know something is up.

Ash: Well do you have a better idea on how to find her then.

Meowth: We just have to think if I was Serena where would I be?

Then Ash turned to Pikachu and asked do you meant smelling her scent again buddy.

Pikachu started to smell the air, Timmy also helped Pikachu to smell for her sent as well.

Then Pikachu's ears went up which meant he got a scent then pikachu ran to the direction of the smell everyone just followed him which meant they were getting close on finding Serena.

Meanwhile outside of the cabin

Serena and one of her guards that was holding Felicia. Serena knew sooner or later Ash and the others will have come looking for her.

Serena: I wonder how long it will take for Ash to realize that you are missing he must know by now and now he will have no choice but to come find you and once he does then Ash will have no choice but to marry me and the first thing that I am going to do when we are married I will make sure that he will never have any contact with the outsiders again and I will also be taking all of his pokemon so that he can spent more time with me then with those horrible creatures . Hum I wonder where he is now he is probably still looking for me so that he can find you my sweet princess but lucky does he know he will never find you.

Felicia: oh yeah we will just see about that, oh I hope those birds find Ash and my father soon whisperer to herself. Oh father I really wish I can say I'm sorry for disobeying you I wish I can hug you one last time.

Back on the Search for Serena and following pikachu everyone saw two figures up in the sky and it looked like it was coming towards them but it was really hard to get a clear view of the figures that were flying towards them.

Ash: What is that, Its so far away its hard to get a good view of it but it look it was coming towards us. Everyone stop for a second I see something in the sky that is coming towards us.

Meowth: yeah I see it two I wonder what it is.

When the figures got closer everyone recognized them the moment they got a closer to them. The figures that they saw was two parakeets looking for them.

Stephen: its the parakeets what are you two doing here.

When the birds finally catch up to them they stopped and took a deep breath and said

Parakeet one: oh your majesty I see that you found your way around the secret passage. I also see that you met the boy as well.

Parakeet two: we are here to tell you all very important information that you must know.

Ash: What is it do you guys know where Serena is.

Parakeet one: No but we did find where Felicia is.

Then that was when everyone started to cry tears of joy and everyone was happy but no one was more happy to hear the news then king Stephen and Ash.

King Stephen: really you found her how is she and where is she ?

Parakeet two: That Serena girl that all of you are looking for kidnapped her and she is keeping her hostage in a very dark cabin in a middle of a dark forest and she sent us to find you guys.

Ash: oh that Serena she has gone way to far this time we have to stop her and when I do find her I am going to report her to my mother and then my mother will see how a cruel person she really is. My mother has to believe me now. That she was not meant for me, dont worry Felicia I will find you and I will save you. Serena will not get away with this.

King stephen turned to the parakeets take us there as fast as you can.

as you wish your majesty both of the birds said at the same time.

When everyone got to the dark cabin in the forest no one was inside then that was when king stephen turned to the birds and said

King stephen: Are you sure she was here.

Parakeet one: yes this was where we last saw her.

Before the parakeet can continue Ash noticed the rope that was on the floor then he let Pikachu smell it.

Pikachu: pika pika

Meowth: Pikachu is saying that Felicia scent was in the ropes so they are right she was here.

Then pikachu smelled the floor again to pick up more scents and he told everyone to follow him.

Then Timmy decided to call to the rest of the pride for help so he sent out the loudest roar so that Tommy can alert the lionesses.

Back at the lions den all of the lions were sleeping until they heard a familiar roar coming from outside. Tommy heard it and he told all of the lionesses to come with him.

Tommy: did all of you heard that it is father he must need our help move out lions then Samantha turn to the other lionesses and said

Samantha: Are you ladies ready lets go get Felicia back. All of them roar in agreement so all of them ran out of the cave to met up with Timmy.

Tommy: But I also think we should call other predators to help us as well.

Samantha good idea Tommy we will need all of the help that we can get if we ever going to get Felicia back and we have no idea what we are up against.

So Samantha and Tommy went to find any other carnivore animal that they can find and told them about the situation and they all agree to help. The animals that they got were bears, wolves, and other big cat species mostly the animals that live on land and they agreed to help.

So all of them went to go find Timmy and the others and everyone knew that this was a war.

After Timmy called to the pride Linda turned to her father.

Linda: did you call out to the pride.

Timmy: yes cause I told them if we run into any big trouble I will alert them and they will help us.

Linda: oh that is great father because we will need all of the help that we can get if we ever get a chance on saving Felicia.

Timmy: exactly my little lion cub now let's go catch up with the others.

Linda: so are they on there way now?

Timmy: Yes they are they should be on their way right now

Then Linda heard someone calling for her and she knew what it meant so she told her father that she will be right back I just need to check up on something.

Timmy: ok but stay safe, I will let out a roar if we find Felicia.

Linda: okay if you do see her tell her that I miss her so much.

Timmy: I will

Then Timmy went to catch up with the others and Linda left the Secret passage the wind that Linda heard was a call from Tracy.

Back at the animal kingdom garden Tracy's sickness kept on getting worse and worse by the day.

Tracy: cough, cough, oh I really hope that they find the child soon, I don't know how long I can last and most importantly I really wish I can help them.

When Linda reached the tree lady her heart just dropped when she saw her she can see how sick Tracy was getting.

Linda: what is it Tracy and you really do not look so good.

Tracy: I know I just keep on getting worse and worse this is what happens when you get old. I really wish I can help you all find the child.

Linda: I know Tracy and just so you know we found out where Felicia was and Ash met the king.

Tracy; oh that is wonderful to hear my dear so where is the child.

Linda: we were following Ash's pikachu but you called me so I came here to see whats wrong and I actually see whats wrong.

Tracy: I know the reason why I called you because I wanted someone to stay here with me just in case it happens.

Linda: until what happens

Tracy: please do not tell the child, until I die

That was when Linda's eyes had tears in her eyes and said

Linda: Tracy no you can't die what would Felicia do without you and please don't die you are like a special friend to me and Felicia. You can't leave us

Tracy: I'm sorry but this is what happens when you are old my little one and that is why I wanted you to stay with me.

Linda: okay I will stay but my father will alert me when he and the others find Felicia.

Tracy: oh okay that is fine you can stay with me tell then. Oh and another thing please do not tell the boy that I am dying to cause I was the reason that I got those two together in the first place and the last thing that I want before I go is to make sure that my child is happy.

Linda: oh no problem Tracy I will not tell him either.

Back in the dark forest everyone was on their way to save Felicia from Serena but what they didn't know was that Queen Delia was watching them and she heard everything that the birds said about the kidnapping. When she heard that she was furious and a fool about not listening to her Son.

Delia: I can't believe Serena lied to me but not just me but to everyone. I was a fool to believe her. I should had listen to my son. I have to find him and apologist to him.

Captain of the guard: don't worry your Highness once we find Serena we will get rid of her.

Delia: really thank you captain,

Meanwhile in the forest

Ash: are we almost there pikachu.

Pikachu just shook his head no

King Stephen can see that Ash is getting tired of walking. So king Stephen decided to help him.

King Stephen: hey son you look tired do you want to take a rest for a little bit.

As the king placed his hand on the boys shoulder. Ash turned to the king and he can tell that he meant it.

Ash: yes I would love to rest your majesty but we have to keep going. I can't bare to live with out Felicia in it. I rather die then lose her.

King Stephen had a tear in his eye he can tell that this boy really loves his daughter and can really see why his daughter fell in love with him and he understood how he felt king Stephen was not the only one that heard what Ash said about Felicia Delia can see the emotion on her sons face and she couldn't hide it anymore. So she came out of her hiding place and decided to join them so that she can have a word with her son.

Delia: sorry to intereup but I couldn't help but overhear.

Before Delia can continue Ash stop her.

Ash: mother what are you doing here.

Delia: I came here to look for you and Serena and there is something that I really want to tell you.

Then she ask king Stephen if she can talk to her son alone. He did not have a problem with that.

King Stephen: no problem I understand how important family is.

I hope to do the same thing Felicia when we find her.

Delia: thank you your Majesty and I hope that you will do the same thing with your daughter too.

King Stephen just said thank you and just walked away so that Delia can talk to her son alone.

Delia: Ash I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not listening to you about Serena. You were right about her all this time.

Ash: oh mother that is what I wanted to hear you say for such a long time and I do forgive you.

He says as he was hugging his mother.

Ash: but I got to ask you how did you find the secret passage.

Delia: one of the guards found it was in one of the tree branches.

Ash: thank you for finally listening to me.

Ash was so happy that his mother found him but he was still upset about Felicia. Delia can see the lost in his eyes and that was when Ash decided to ask her something.

Ash: um mother I hope you are not thinking of cancelling the wedding.

Delia: really why I don't want my son to marry some selfish and spoiled brat that only cares about herself.

Ash: because I want to marry someone else. Just you wait until you meet her mother this girl is know one like anyone that I ever meet. Her name is Felicia and that is why I am here on this mission so I can look for her and save her.

Delia: I know what Serena did she kidnapped someone and that is the girl that you want to marry.

Ash: yes mother and I want to marry her so much because I love her.

Delia: oh Ash that is the greatest thing I ever heard you say about anyone. I can see you really like this girl.

Ash: very much mother she showed me these amazing creatures that are called animals.

Delia: will is that really what you want but I can't be the only one that can decided on that you will also need to ask her dad to but we can talk about this later. let's save her first before we marry her.

Ash: yeah mother your right we have no time to lose. We have to save her before Serena kills her.

Then everyone continued on following pikachu

Somewhere in the forest

Serena: this looks like a good spot lay her here.

The guard just tied the princess around the tree that was over the lake. Felicia was sad on how she disobeyed her father and will never see her father or Ash or any of friends again.

Felicia: this is all my fault where are you father and Ash. I really wish I can tell my father how sorry I am.

Serena saw the saddest on Felicia's face.

Serena: oh you poor sweet Princess we just have to wait until Ash gets here and then it will be all over before you know it.

Felicia: please let me go, I will do what ever you want.

Serena: it is too late for that.

Then Serena turned to one of her guards and told them to keep an eye on the princess.

Serena: I am getting so tired of waiting I want to get married now. It might take a while for him to find her. So I am going to go out and look for him myself.

Then Serena went into the forest to look for Ash.

Pretty soon he will be all mine and that little princess will be history.


	20. we finally found you

After a long time walking and following pikachu they finally made it to the lake but before they got even closer to it and before Serena can leave she bumped into Ash who was blocking her path.

Serena: well, well, well like who decided to show up. I been waiting for you.

Ash: oh okay Serena where is she

Serena: I have no idea who are you talking about.

Ash: Enough Serena I am not playing games where is she!

Serena: remember what I told you before I always get what I want and what I want is you.

Ash: Tell me where Felicia is or else pokemon battle .

Then Serena noticed the queen and said

Serena: your highness what a pleasure on seeing you here. what are you doing here.

Delia: I am here to do something that I should have done a long time ago and that is to listen to my son. He was right about you all this time and I was a fool on believing you and now I see that you are nothing but a spoiled and selfish brat and as your queen I forbit you on having any contact with my son and I ban you for ever entering the pokemon kingdom ever again.

Serena: oh really you might change your mind once you see what I did to your precious princess.

Meowth: I knew you were the reason why Felicia disappeared,

Serena: you are so right little fur ball.

That was when Ash was furious and decided to scream at Serena and ordered her to take him to Felicia right away.

Serena: as you wish

Then when everyone got to the lake king stephen and Ash were heartbroken and furious on what Serena did with Felicia. She was all tied up and about to be thrown into the water so that she can drown.

Then Delia ordered Serena to release her at once.

Delia: Serena as your queen I command you to let her go at once.

Serena:I am done on taking orders from you. If I can't marry your son then no body can.

Then king Stephen look at Timmy and asked

King Stephen: are they here yet?

Timmy: the pride should be here soon.

Meanwhile Timmy heard a very familiar sound it was a roar from the other lions, Timmy lift the group so that he can meet up with them.

Ash walked over to the tree and tears were coming out of his eyes seeing his true love like this.

Ash: this is all my fault if I haven't ask you to run away with me none of this would have happen I am so sorry Felicia.

Serena saw the saddest in Ash's face

Serena: I hope this will teach you a lesson. I will let her go if you marry me.

That was when Ash was furious and started to scream at Serena.

Ash: I will never marry a evil monster like you. You are nothing but a selfish and spoiled brat that does not even know what love is, let her go serena.

Serena: your highness are you going to let him talk to me like that.

Delia: yes I am because you deserve it, guards arrest her.

Before the guards could arrest her, Serena's guards were in front of them before they grab her. Then both guards from different kingdoms all start fighting to the death and it was war.

Serena: Will then if its a fight you want then it will be fight that you will have.

Then that was Timmy and the pride came in to help and the fight was on.

Samantha: Are you ready lions

Then all of the lions and other animals all attacked Serena's guards.

Well everyone was fighting Ash and pikachu thought that this was a great idea to go rescue Felicia. Serena noticed him and stopped him by blocking his path.

Serena: where do you think your going?

Ash: get out of my way Serena as long I am alive I will never stop until Felicia is safe and you can't stop true love that is because you don't deserve it and when I am done here. I am going to make sure that you never come near me , Felicia, my pokemon or my family ever again and that is a promise

Then that was when king Stephen came in and decided to cut in and help Ash out.

King Stephen: don't worry son I will take care of her you just rescue my daughter.

Ash bowed to the king and said

Ash: thank your majesty.

Before king Stephen and Serena can did any fighting Delia grabbed her by her arm.

Delia: excuse me Stephen I think I should be the one to handle this. where do you think you are going? You are not going anywhere young lady except to the dungeon. Until this whole thing is over.

Then the guards took Serena and they were sending her to the dungeon along with the queen.

Delia: princess Serena you are under arrest for kidnapping, threatening and murder.

Then Ash and pikachu ran up the stairs to reach Felicia before it was to late.

Ash: come on pikachu we have to save Felicia.

When they got to the top of the lake Felicia was deep underwater in the lake. When Ash got to the top of the stairs his heart was beating very fast. After looking for her all this time no one had any idea how much he missed seeing her beautiful face again.

Ash: oh my sweet princess after I save you from this then I promise I am never going to lose you again.

Felicia was not the only living thing that was in the lake there was a gyarados in the water to that was when Ash had an idea.

Since Felicia was deep in the river he decided to ride on the gyarados so that he can reach the bottom so that he can get to her much faster.

Ash: pikachu I need you to stay here when I am down there.

Pikachu: pika

Then he took off his shirt and dived into the water and swimming as fast as he can. But the water was getting more deeper and deeper as he continues to swim and Felicia was way to far for him to reach her then the gyarados notice him so it came over to help him. So Ash grabbed onto the gyarados and swam all the way to the bottom of the lake.

Meanwhile back on land the lions were doing a great job fighting off the guards but then Timmy forgot to alert Linda when they find Felicia. So Timmy sent out a loud roar so that he can alert Linda that they found her.

Linda was taking a nap with Tracy until she heard her fathers roar.

Linda: my dad is calling me he must have found Felicia oh Tracy wake up wake up.

Tracy didn't respond so Linda tried one more time and she tried to pull on one of her tree branches.

Linda: No Tracy you can't die now you just can't. I have no choice I have to tell Felicia and Ash now.

Linda went back to Tracy still trying to wake her up but it was no lose.

Linda: Tracy please don't go yet please. This can't be happening it just can't.

Then Linda ran back to the secret passage with tears still in her eyes and don't know what she is going to tell Felicia and the others that Tracy is dead.

Meanwhile back underwater Ash was riding on top of a gyarados trying to get to Felicia. She was tied up against a tree and drowning and she was sinking all the way to the bottom of the lake. When Ash reached the bottom he put Gyarados next to an underwater tree.

Ash: stay here

Then Ash swam all the way to the bottom so when he reached Felicia he untied her off of the tree branches and he swim back to the gyarados. Then he ride on the gyarados back, with Felicia in his arms and holding her close to him so that she well not slip out of his arms.

Finally Ash and the gyarados reached the surface the moment that they were out of the water Ash placed Felicia on the floor that was right next to the lake trying to wake her up. When pikachu saw Ash with the unconscious princess he ran over to his trainer to conflict him.

Ash: what should I do pikachu.

Then meowth walked in and saw what was happening and looked at the princess that was still unconscious.

Meowth: man there is some fight going on down there. Kid you found her and you saved her.

Ash: yes I did but how can I wake her.

Meowth: have you tried giving her mouth to mouth.

Then Ash placed his lips against Felicia's and after that something amazing happen Felicia slowly opened her eyes and smiled and started coughing out water. But the first thing that she said was.

Felicia: Ash is that really you?

Ash: yes Felicia its me.

Felicia: oh Ash I thought I was never going to see you again.

she says as the both of them started to hug each other with tears running down their faces.

Ash: you have no idea how long I wanted to do that.

Felicia: me too

Then pikachu and meowth went to say hello to the princess.

Felicia: hi pikachu and meowth its so wonderful to see you guys again.

As she reached out her arms so both of them can hug her.

Then Ash grabbed Felicia by her hand and pulled her up and they pulled each other into their arms and start to kiss passionally.

Ash: you know we are not the only ones that missed you.

Then before Felicia can answer she heard a voice that she wanted to hear for a long time. King Stephen came into the room and notice that his daughter was alive.

Stephen: Felicia

When Felicia heard that voice she had tears in her eyes and turned around in shock.

Felicia: father is that you?

Then Felicia turned away from Ash and she started to run into her fathers arms and started to cry.

Stephen: Felicia my sweet child, you have no idea how worried I was. I am so sorry for everything that I have done I am so sorry for not understanding. I am so sorry my dear I should have listen to you it was my fault that you ran away.

Felicia: oh father I am so sorry for disobeying you and for running away and I love you.

Stephen: I love you to and I am so incredibly sorry my dear I promise I will be more opened and more understanding for now on.

Then daughter and father shared a hug together.

stephen: I missed hugging you like this.

Felicia: I missed your hugs to father. I see that you met Ash?

Stephen: yes I have I can see why you felt for him. He is a very nice and charming young man.

Then Ash came up behind Felicia and placed his arm around her shoulder and they were wrapping each other in their arms.

Ash: thank you so much sir.

Stephen: you are very welcome young man take good care of my daughter she can be such a handful sometimes but that is why we love about her.

Felicia: oh thank you father.

Felicia and Stephen or not the only ones that are having a family moment right now.

After for a long time from fighting Linda came into view and the first one that she saw was her father.

Linda: daddy, daddy I got your call. Did you find Felicia yet.

Timmy: Linda thank goodness your back, so where did you go.

Then that was Linda was silent and put her head down and asked

Linda: I went back to the castle garden and I don't know if you know that Tracy was sick.

Timmy: yes I did know about her being sick that is what I wanted to talk to Felicia about before she got kidnapped but I remembered that I was not suppose to tell her. Why do you know something?

Linda: please don't tell Felicia and Ash cause I want to tell them. I think I should be the one to tell them.

Timmy: okay what is it.

Linda had tears in her eyes and her dad conflict her and Linda said

Linda: Tracy is dead

Timmy was in shocked on the news and went up to his daughter and started to lick her.

Linda: so where is Ash

Timmy: the last time I saw him he was going up those stairs to save Felicia.

Linda: okay thank you daddy.

Linda ran upstairs to catch up with Ash but when she got upstairs. Linda's saddest tears turned to tears of joy.

Linda: Felicia all my gosh she's alive.

When Felicia was having a moment with Ash and her father she heard a little voice.

Felicia looked down at the ground she saw her best friend looking up at her.

Felicia: LINDA oh my it is so wonderful to see you my brave little jungle warrior.

Then Felicia ran up to Linda and picked her up and gaved her a big hug.

Linda: I thought I was never going to see you again.

As Linda continued on licking Felicia but then Linda's face turned sad again. Felicia noticed it and asked

Felicia: whats wrong Linda I am fine my little lion cub. Their is nothing to be sad about.

Then Ash came up behind them and put his hand on Felicia's shoulder.

Ash: yeah Linda I saved her so there is nothing to be upset about, she is alright now.

Then Ash wiped the tears off of Linda's face but she was still crying.

Then linda took a deep breath and walked right in front of them.

Linda: I have to tell you two something and it is not very easy to say.

then she turned to looked at Ash because he knew that Tracy was sick but he did not know that it will lead to death.

Ash: is it about Tracy and is it about what I think it is.

Felicia: you want to tell us something about Tracy why is she okay.

Then Ash turned to Felicia and told her that when she was kidnapped Tracy has been sick all this time.

Felicia: oh my we have to see her right away I hope she didn't get sick because she was worried about me was it?

Linda: I don't know Felicia but there is more to it.

Then Ash and Felicia just looked at each other and then back at Linda and said

Ash and Felicia: What do you mean there is more to it.

Then Linda told them to follow her out of the secret passage. When Linda was showing Ash and Felicia Tracy. Queen Delia has been very busy with Serena and the trouble that she has caused.

Serena saw the whole thing and was detected so Delia ordered her man to order the next carriage that leaves the pokemon kingdom.

Delia: guards take her away and sent out the next carriage leaving the kingdom, I never want to have any contact with her and her people in her kingdom again.

Captain of the guard: right away.

Serena: but wait what about my pokemon.

Delia: oh don't worry about them they will remain here in the pokemon kingdom and I will give them to my son's new wife because I feel that she will take good care of these pokemon then you ever will and I also will be contacting your mother and what you did. I have a feeling that she is not going to be happy once she sees you.

Delia: Take her away boys she is forbidden from ever entering this kingdom again.


	21. Tracy's death and the proposal

King Stephen and the pokemon saw Felicia and Ash leave the passage.

Meowth: where do you think they are going?

King Stephen: looks like they are leaving the passage we should follow them.

Meowth: yeah your right but I have a feeling it might have something to do with Tracy and her sickness.

King Stephen: wait you knew about tracys sickness? Come on Meowth lets go see what is up with Tracy and hope that everything is okay.

Meowth: Yes I did she told us when we were looking for Felicia, yeah lets go catch up to them and lets see what is wrong with her.

When Ash and Felicia were following Linda and the moment that they reached the lake Felicia's heart begin to break. Ash put his arm around her shoulder to conflict her and she was crying in his chest.

Ash: what happened Linda?

Still holding Felicia closed to him and kissing her head and rubbing her back.

Linda: you knew that Tracy was sick right.

Ash: yeah

Linda: her sickness was so bad that it killed her and I left the group so that I can stay with her before it happens. When my father called me this was all that was left of her.

Then Felicia let go of Ash and ran straight to the dead tree and cried her eyes out.

Felicia: Tracy please wake up, this can't be happening this is all my fault if I haven't been so selfish none of this wouldn't have happen.

Then Ash came up behind her.

Ash: it is not your fault Felicia you didn't know. Its going to be okay I am right here.

Felicia: I just wish I can thank her one last time because if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together.

Ash: yeah I know I wish I can thank her too she has done so much for us.

Before long king Stephen and everyone met up with Felicia and Ash.

King Stephen saw why Linda was so upset then he ran over to conflict his daughter.

Then Ash saw the king behind him the king can see why Linda was crying and the king knew how close Tracy was with his daughter she was like a grandmother to her.

Ash: hi your Majesty, did you know about this

King stephen: I knew she was sick but I did not know she was going to die I thought it was like a cold or something. I didn't know it was going to be this bad now I know why she didnt want us to tell her.

Then Felicia let go of Ash and started to run into her fathers arms

Felicia: oh father I didnt even get to say good bye to her.

King stephen: its alright my child but she will always be with you and look at the bright sight I think if Tracy was alive she will want you to be happy with or without her.

Felicia: but she promised that she will always be with me and the worst of it all is that I didnt tell her that I fanilly found the meaning of my dream.

Then Felicia went back to Ash went back on hugging him close.

Ash: But aren't you happy with us, your father is right Tracy will want you to be happy with me. I know that I am going to miss her and you have everything that you have to be happy, you have me, your father and our friends.

Felicia: your right Ash and you are also right too father I should be happy because I fanilly found the meaning of my dream and she was right it did lead to something good, It was you Ash you were the meaning of my dream all this time.

Then Linda, meowth and pikachu came over cause they wanted to cheer Felicia up to.

Then Felicia noticed Linda and picked her up.

Felicia; oh my little lion cub now I know why you had tears in your eyes.

Linda: I'm so sorry Felicia for not telling you Tracy told all of us not to tell you cause we knew how close you and Tracy are.

Then Felicia went to Tracy's tree and she asked if she can be alone for little bit, When everyone left Felicia held one of Tracy's branch arms and put it close to her heart.

Felicia: oh Tracy if you can hear me I just want to say thank you for all you have done for me and for Ash and I am so sorry for not listening and you will always be my grandmother. You were always there for me even when my father wasn't.

Then Felicia had a tear in her eyes and then all of sudden the tree started to move.

Tracy: you are very welcome my sweet child I may be leaving but remember this I will always love you no matter what you are and what you do.

Felicia: Tracy is that you how are you?

Then Tracy placed a finger on her lip to stop her from talking.

Tracy: yes my child I am just alive just to say good bye. I know that I promised you that I will always be here I may not be alive to be by yourside but I will be alive in your dreams and of course you have your father, your prince and your friends. I think I done my job and that is to make you happy my child.

Felicia: but Tracy I dont want you to leave me.

Tracy: I will never leave you as long as you remember me then I will always be with you but one more thing before I go just remember that I love you and you are a strong and beautiful princess that will be a great queen one day and I will be by yourside in the clouds watching over you.

Felicia: oh thank you grandmother.

Tracy: oh that is what I always wanted you to call me good bye sweet child.

Felicia: good bye grandmother.

Then Felicia and Tracy shared one last hug before Tracy pass out one last time. When Tracy was gone Ash came up behind her and Felicia begin to cry into his arms. Then Ash started to rub her back and then they walked back into the castle together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks had passed sense Tracy's death and Queen delia banishing Serena out of the kingdom has come to an end. But lots of things has changed since that day like the first thing is that Ash can visit Felicia anytime he wants, Queen Delia and king Stephen have been very close friends and sometimes they would even invited each other for a meal.

In the pokemon kingdom castle Ash was walking through the halls with pikachu and meowth and his hands in his pockets. Something was very wrong he looked kind a stressed.

Meowth: hey kid why the long face. You should be happy you get to leave the kingdom when ever you want now.

Ash: yeah I am happy about that its just I really want to ask Felicia's father something important but I'm afraid on how he is going to react.

Meowth: really why what is the question.

Ash: I want to ask him if I can marry Felicia.

That was when pikachu and meowth went into a shock and was so happy that their friend wanted to marry Felicia.

Meowth: oh kid that is so sweet and if you want me, pikachu and Linda can help out with the wedding to.

Ash laugh and said thanks guys that means a lot to me.

Ash: but I am just nervous because what if I say something stupid.

That was when meowth had an idea

Meowth: I have an idea how about we teach you on what to say to the king and we can ask Linda to help as well.

Ash: oh okay I think that can help and is the real reason why you want Linda to help is because you like her.

Meowth: oh no will maybe a little but maybe I dont, I don't know.

Ash: its okay meowth to be nervous about liking someone.

Meowth: easy for you to say your handsome and fun and I am a boring street cat.

Ash: you are not a boring street cat you are just in love hey you want to make a deal with me how about I help you with Linda if you help me on what to say to the king about asking Felicia to marry me do we have a deal.

Meowth reached out his paw and shaked hands with Ash.

Meowth: yes you got yourself a deal kid. But you will have to do everything I say with out question?

Ash: yes sir your wish is my command.

He said as he bowed before meowth.

Meowth: good now stand up straight and dont slouch remember you are impressing royalty

Then Ash started to stand straight very weirdly.

Ash: yes sir

Meanwhile when Meowth was helping Ash, pikachu decided to sent a letter to Linda. After pikachu wrote the letter he called out to a pidgey but before the pidgey went over to the animal kingdom pikachu ran over to tell meowth that he just sent a letter to Linda.

Hi Linda

I am writing this letter cause I wanted to know if you wanted to help me and pikachu help Ash how to impress the king and please don't tell Felicia the reason I don't want you to tell her is because Ash is planning on asking the king if he can marry her and I was wondering if you wanted to help us.

From

Meowth

Meowth: thank you so much pikachu since I am busy helping him how to act in front of the king. I was afraid that I was not going to write to her in time. So thank you so much pikachu.

Ash: hi pikachu thank you for the help buddy.

Then meowth turned to Ash and said.

Meowth: hi Ash I have an idea how about you asked the king when he is having dinner and it will also be good idea so you can get to know your new father in law.

Ash: that sounds like a good idea meowth and I think my mother asked him to join us for dinner tonight so that will be the perfect time for me to ask him.

For the past hour meowth has been busy teaching Ash how to impress the king he told him what to do and what to say.

Meanwhile at the animal kingdom Linda was sleeping on Felicia's bed until a pidgey flyed into the room.

The pidgey went onto the bed.

Felicia was on the bed reading a book until she saw the pidgey in the window and asked

Felicia: oh hello there is that for me?

The pidgey just put it right in front of Linda.

Felicia: oh I see it is for Linda.

Then she rubbed her friend so that she can wake up.

Felicia: Linda someone wants to give you a letter and it is from the Pokémon kingdom.

Then linda woke up and noticed the letter then the pidgey put the letter right in front of her. When it did it went back to the pokemon kingdom right after he placed it on the bed.

Linda: thank you so much

Then lindas face was shocked when she learned that Ash wanted to ask Felicia to marry him.

Felicia: who sent you the letter?

Linda: oh it is meowth he wants me to come to the Pokémon castle by myself.

Felicia: oh that's great do you need more help?

Linda: I would love to have your help but don't you have to read the cubs at pride rock a story.

Then Felicia looked at the clock.

Felicia: oh that's right thanks Linda.

Then Felicia ran to the library to find a book to read to the cubs. The moment that Felicia was out of sight. Linda ran straight to the Pokémon Kingdom. When she got there she went into the cat door that was build just in case Linda came to visit and She ran up to Ash's room.

Linda: hi guys what's going on?

Meowth: oh Linda it is so great to have you here. I was just helping him out that's all.

Linda: oh that is nice of you so what do you want me to do?

Ash: Well you can help me on what to say to him since you know more about him then any of us do.

Linda: oh okay that is a good idea that you asked me to help you with that cause no one knows the king better then me will maybe except for Felicia but still thank you for inviting me to come here.

Then Ash got down to meowth's level and whispered something into his ear

Ash: give her complement that will make her feel good.

Meowth walked in front of Linda and said

Meowth: you look very beautiful today.

Linda: oh thank you, you are not a bad looker either meowth.

Ash just gave meowth a thumb up.

Meowth: thank you Linda now that Linda is here we can teach Ash how to impress the king and we have to do it right.

For the past hour meowth, Linda and pikachu have been helping Ash how to impress the king, they taught him table matters, how to talk and act, they wanted to turn Ash into a gentleman. It was hard for Ash at first but he got the hang of it as time went on. Not only that they were also helping him with his outfit too. They found a very nice tuxedo for him that he can wear at dinner.

During the day Ash has been trying his best to ask the king if he can have a word with him but he was to busy to talk or even listen on what Ash want's to say.

Ash: hi sir can I ask you something?

Stephen: not now Ash I have an important meeting to get to?

Ash: it will only take a second.

Stephen: oh okay then spill it out.

Before Ash can finish his sentence the king looked at the clock and said

Stephen: I'm really sorry Ash but I really have to go.

Ash: oh okay sorry your Majesty.

Stephen: its alright son now run along now.

Then Stephen leafed to go to his meeting. Ash felt on the floor in defeat.

Ash: hum this is going to be harder than I thought.

Then Linda walked in and notice that Ash was on the floor and she asked was your mother suppose to come over for dinner cause I think you told me that you already asked your mother that you wanted to marry Felicia and she said it was okay.

Ash: that's a good idea Linda I will ask my mom that.

Finally went dinner came and after he talked to his mom she agreed that talking to him during dinner is the best time to ask him. Ash was dressed in a nice tie suit and nice shoes and he was so nervous about asking the king if he can marry his daughter and he remembered that his mother agreed on having Stephen over for dinner. Thanks to Linda's idea.

Ash take a deep breath and said

Ash: yeah here goes nothing.

When he got to the dining room he noticed his mother was sitting at the table with stephen. He took another deep breath and looked back at meowth.

Meowth: good luck kid your going to need it.

Ash: thanks guys.

Ash walked in front of his mother and started to sit in the chair that was right next to the king.

Ash: um hello mother

Delia: good evening Ash is there anything I can help you with.

Ash: will I wanted to know if it be okay if I can speak to the king alone. If that is okay with you your Majesty.

Delia: will it is okay with me I am sure Stephen will love to talk to you.

Stephen: yes son you can tell me anything.

Then Delia walked out of the room so that Ash can have some alone time with the king but before she left she whispered something into his ear.

Delia: good luck Ash

Ash: thanks mother

After Delia went out of the room Stephen and Ash started to talk.

Stephen: will what is it do you wish to speak to me about my boy.

Ash: good evening your Majesty.

Stephen: will good evening to you to. So what do you want to ask me.

Ash: king Stephen I would like your permission if I can ask for your daughters hand in marriage. I love her so much and I can't picture my life without her and I believe that she will make a perfect queen.

As he bowed before the king.

Stephens face turned bright red for a second on the question, he though about it for a second.

Stephen: that is very mature of you to ask me first, and I am very impress. It is also very brave to on how you speak to me.

Then king Stephen stand up and looked at Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder and said

King Stephen: you have my blessing and yes you can marry my daughter.

Ash ran over to the king and gave him a hug. But king Stephen was getting little bit uncomfortable with the hug but he gave him a hug back.

Ash: thank you so much sir I promise I will take good care of your daughter.

King Stephen: your welcome and one more thing you don't have to call me your Majesty anymore and now you are marrying my daughter you are part of the family now so for now own you can call me father or stephen.

Ash: thank you your majes uh father

Then Ash and king Stephen hugged each other once last time.

Stephen: After all you saved her and if there is anyone that is good for my daughter it will be you Ash. I can't picture my daughter with anyone else but you.

Ash: thank you so much

Stephen: you are very welcome my son just promise me you will make her happy.

Ash: I promise my lord.

After Ash lifted the dining room he was so happy and ran straight up to his room to tell meowth, pikachu and Linda what the king said. When Ash ran back up to his room Stephen just laughed. Then delia came back so that the king and queen can be done with their dinner.

when Ash got his answer from the king he ran back to his room so he can tell everyone the good news. Meanwhile in Ashs room meowth was trying to make Linda like him until Ash gets back. Meowth noticed Linda cleaning herself. He walked right up to her and said.

Meowth: hi linda what are you doing?

Linda: I am giving myself a bath. In my kingdom us cats clean ourselves.

Meowth: really can you show me how?

Linda: I guess I can try it is always a good thing to clean yourself. Staying clean is very important for us cats. We clean each other by using our tongues.

Linda showed him how to do it until Ash bushed through the door and yelled

Ash: HE SAID YES!

Then meowth bit himself then him and Linda just growled at him for ruining their moment.

Ash: oh sorry guys, I see that you two or getting along.

Linda: I was showing your friend here how we groom ourselves.

Meowth: so how did it go?

Ash: he said I can marry Felicia.

Then he picked pikachu up and started to dance around his room when this was going on Linda wanted the parakeets to make a nice new dress for Felicia.

Linda was so shocked that she ran to the window and called out to the parakeets. When the parakeets arrived Linda told them everything on what just happened.

Meowth: now the only thing you have to do now is ask Felicia.

Ash: your right meowth so how am I going to ask her I want to take her somewhere she will never forget.

Meowth: I have an idea how about you take her on a nice boat ride oh wait how about this.

When meowth was coming up with some more ideas. Linda turned around and looked at Ash and said how about you two go on a picnic on the beach together.

Ash: oh I love that idea Linda and I also think that Felicia will love it even more.

That was when Linda went to the window and called out to the parakeets.

Parakeet one: what is it Linda.

Linda: you guys are not going to believe on what's happen.

Ash wants to ask Felicia to marry him.

Parakeet two: oh that is wonderful oh that means we have to make a beautiful new dress for her.

Linda: yes that was the reason why I asked you guys to come here.

Parakeet: oh okay so where is the boy planning on taking Felicia.

Linda: he is going to take her on a ride on his charizard and then they are going to have a picnic on the beach and he is going to ask her when the sunsets.

Parakeet 2: oh that is so romantic Felicia is going to love it.

Linda: I know now shoo I have to help Ash get ready for his big night.

Then the parakeets fled back to the animal kingdom castle to make Felicia's dress.

Later that evening Ash was getting ready for his big night with Felicia with a little help from pikachu.

Ash: oh here goes nothing pikachu, tonight is going to be an unforgettable night. This is how we first discovered the secret passage remember that.

Pikachu: pika

Ash: your right pikachu I shouldn't think about the past I should really think about the future I am going to have with Felicia.

Pikachu: pika pikachu

After Ash was all dressed he faced his friends.

Ash: so what do you guys think.

Meowth: you look very handsome and good luck.

Linda: yeah you do look great Felicia is going to love it, I wonder how those birds or doing on her dress.

Ash was wearing a blue nice button down shirt and sterightly pants with a balt and dress shoes.

Then Ash sent out his Charizard

Ash: are you ready charizard tonight is going be the best night ever.

Then Ash climbed on top of charizard and then they went to the animal kingdom to pick up Felicia.

Meanwhile all the way down stairs Felicia was just heading back to her room and tired from her day of reading to the lion cubs.

Felicia: those little babies they really love to hear stories.

When Felicia went to her room she saw the birds working on her new dress.

Felicia: uh hello what are you two doing? That is an very beautiful dress.

Parakeet: oh hi Felicia we did not hear you come in we are just making a very beautiful dress for you.

Felicia: why what's the occasion?

The birds were very nervous to answer but they were cut short when they heard a voice coming from the window.

Ash: hello beautiful lady would you like to wear that dress for a ride on my charizard with me and see the world.

Felicia: oh Ash what a surprise and yes I would love to go on a magical charizard ride with you my handsome prince.

She says as Ash was holding her in his arms.

Ash: will put on that beautiful dress and soar through the skies with me.

As he gave her a kiss on the head.

After a minute of changing Ashs face fell when he saw her in that dress. The dress that Felicia was wearing was an midnight blue shirtless dress that speckled like the stars in the sky.

Felicia: so what do you think

Ash: you look fantastic like a starly night.

Felicia: thank you Ash so where are you taking me tonight?

Ash: its a surprise, come on we have no time to waste.

Ash reaches out his hand so Felicia can climb on top of charizard.

Ash: my lady your ride awaits you my princess.

As he bowed before her and kissed her hand

Felicia: oh thank you my good sir. Oh this is going to be so much fun.

Ash: you have no idea and this will be a night that both of us well never forget.

Felicia just laugh and placed her head on Ash's shoulder.

Then Ash and Felicia were soaring off to the skies together while waving good bye to their friends. Meanwhile Ash and Felicia or not the only ones that are having a romantic night.

Linda: so what do you want to do since the love birds or out.

Meowth: I was wondering if you can teach me how you clean yourself.

Linda: oh sure and maybe after this do you want to catch some dinner.

Meowth: oh sure, this is so easy I am so happy that the kid pushed me on doing this.

Then Linda and meowth were grooming each other.

meanwhile up in the sky charizard went by a garden and Ash picked up a red rose and hand it to Felicia.

Felicia: oh its beautiful thank you my sweet prince

As she kissed Ash on the cheek. Then she placed the flower in her hair.

Felicia: so what do you think.

Ash: you look beautiful as usual.

Felicia: I never realize how big the world is from up here.

Ash: yes there is a whole new world waiting just for us.

Charizard was trying really hard to ignore the couple that were on his back but it was pretty hard to ignore them Ash showed Felicia everything that he can think of but the fun part has not even begin yet.

Felicia: so what is the surprise

Ash: I can't tell you, then it will not be a surprise anymore will it.

Then Ash gave charizard a look meaning or we almost there yet

Charizard just gave a little bit hand monition on his finger.

Then Ash turned back to Felicia

Ash: we should be there soon

Felicia: oh okay I am so excited

Ash: I bet you are but don't worry you will love the surprise

Then Ash checked his pocket to make sure the poke ball with the ring that is it is inside it was still in his pocket to make sure that he has it

Ash: woah I still have it thank goodness

Fanilly after a long time up in the sky Felicia noticed something on the beach that looked like picnic blanket.

Felicia: hey Ash what's down there

Ash: oh your surprise it is a private picnic just for the two of us on the beach. Do you like it.

He says as he was pushing Felicia close to him

Felicia: oh Ash its wonderful you really shouldn't have I love it thank you so much.

Ash: your welcome everything that I do with you is just Perfect

As they both kissed each other on the lips. When charizaid finally landed Ash grab Felicia by her hand and he pulled her close to him. What Felicia saw the picnic it was amazing. They talked and ate and they played in the water together.

Ash: so what do you think

Felicia: oh Ash its so wonderful did you plan all of this.

Ash: yes my princess deserves the best or should I say my wife.

Felicia turned her head towards Ash and then he looked at the sunset it was time. Then two dolphins starting to drive over the sunset.

Felicia: what did you say Ash

Ash: Felicia there is an very important reason why this night is so special. Felicia since the day that I met you at the marketplace you have changed my life forever and I have not stop thinking with you since that day I just want to say that I love you with all of my heart and the reason why this is a special night is. I want to spent the rest of my life with you and want you to always be by my side.

Then Ash got down on one knee and pulled a poke ball that had a ring in it and then he continue

Ash: Felicia you are the greatest thing that ever happen to me so will you marry me

Felicia had tears in her eyes and ran straight to his arms and she said

Felicia: oh Ash its so beautiful and yes I will marry you

Then Ash and Felicia shared a very passionate kiss right when the sun went down.

Felicia: you were right this was an unforgettable night that both of us will remember forever as she countine to kiss Ash again.

Ash: I told you that this night was going to be special and now this will be the start of beginning of our whole lives together and both of our kingdoms will be as one just like we planned

Felicia: you are right my prince

Then Ash placed the ring on Felicia's finger and then they kissed each other passionately. they can not wait to spent the rest of their lives together.

Then Ash helded Felicia closed to him and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes

Felicia: thank you its so beautiful and this was a great night.

Ash: it is beautiful just like you

then Felicia laughed and kissed her new future husband.

fanilly after a long time flying in the skies Ash took Felicia home and when they got to Felicia's room. They saw meowth and Linda sleeping together after they firsnhed their meal.

Ash and Felicia just laught on how cute their friends were

Felicia: aww they look so cute together

Ash: they sure do

then Ash and Felicia were continuing to kiss each other and held each other close and looking at their sleeping friends. they didn't want wake them up so Felicia asked Ash if meowth can sleep over for the night.

Ash: of course he looks so peaceful and quit.

then Ash walked over to meowth who was still sleeping he start to rub on meowths back trying to wake him up.

meowth gave up a big yawn and said

meowth: oh you two or back so how did it go did she say yes.

then Felicia showed meowth the ring that was on her finger.

Felicia: yes I did

meowth could not smiling and decided to wake Linda up.

Linda gave out a huge yawn and stretching her paws and looked at meowth.

Linda: wow that was a good cat nap, so what's up meowth.

before meowth can awsner. she saw Felicia showing meowth her ring. then Linda screamed of joy and jumped right into Felicia's arms.

Linda: oh my gosh your getting married I am so proud of you Felicia. and I invited all of the pride and I will be the flower girl

Felicia laughed

Felicia: thank you Linda and yes Linda you can be the flower girl

Linda: I have to tell everyone

Felicia: how about we wait until the morning it is getting late.

Ash: and there is a reason why we wake you two

then Ash turned to Meowth and said.

Ash: meowth will you like sleep over here tonight.

meowth: yes I will love that will can I Felicia can I can I.

Felicia: well of course you can after it was my idea in the first place.

then meowth ran over to the princess and gave her a hug for a thank you.

Then Felicia laugh and said

Felicia you are very welcome meowth. Now I think all of us need to get some sleep.

then Felicia turned to Ash and said

Ash was holding Felicia close to him and she kissed him and said

Felicia: thank you so much for tonight it was amazing. I had a great time with you tonight.

Ash: your welcome I had a great time with you to good night my sleeping beauty.

Felicia: good night my prince charming

then Ash started to walk outside but without giving Felicia a look back and she smiled back at him Then Ash climbed on top of charizard

Ash petted him on the head and said let's go home charizard.

then Ash and charizad frown back to the pokemon kingdom to get some sleep.


	22. the family bond and the ball

After a long time of waiting everyone was getting very excited about the wedding of Prince Ash and Princess Felicia. Everyone in both kingdoms would not stop talking about the event. But first Delia wanted to get to know her new daughter in law and she wanted to give Felicia Serena's Pokémon and king Stephen wanted to get to know his new son in law. Everyone was so excited about the newly wed's and it has been on every new station. But someone back home was not happy about the news

In the Kolas kingdom Serena has been grounded for a month and she was watching the news and she was extremely mad about that she was not the one wearing that dress and walking down that aisle and she can't do anything about it

Serena: oh the happy couple is so cute not, that should be me wearing that dress not that wannabe princess but I am stuck here and I can't do anything about it

Then her mother walked in and Serena was not happy to see her since she grounded her

Grace: oh good morning dear I see you are watching the news.

Serena: hi mom yes I am I feel I want to get sick everytime I look at them.

Grace: Will I can't help you there but can you please try not to look at that TV and have some breakfast it can help you feel better.

Serena: oh okay mom but can I ask you something

Grace: No Serena you are not allowed to leave the Castle remember you are grounded.

Meanwhile back at the animal kingdom Queen Delia and king Stephen were having breakfast together

Stephen: so what do you think we should do about this wedding

Delia: will I was thinking I know we have a lot to do before our children get married I was thinking we can get to know our in laws.

Stephen: you mean I spent time with Ash and you will spent time with Felicia.

Delia: yes I know you get along with Ash very will. I never got the chance to spent some time with Felicia yet.

Stephen: oh okay, and that way we can figure out what they want to do with their wedding.

Delia: exactly I think today we will spent time with our in laws.

Stephen: oh okay we will do this after breakfast

Then they both heard a door open it was Ash with pikachu on his shoulder. Still yawning and streaking his arms out.

Delia: good morning dear

Ash: good morning mother and good morning to you to Stephen.

Stephen: good morning son.

Ash: are you guys talking about the wedding.

Stephen: will actually me and your mother have been talking about something and it is not only about the wedding and that is I would like to get to know my new son in law and your mother is going to be spending time with Felicia.

Ash: oh okay that sounds like Fun where is Felicia anyway.

Stephen: I believe she is still in her room brushing her hair if you want you can check up on her for me.

Ash: oh okay thank you stephen and about your idea how about we go riding together.

Stephen: oh okay I love to ride on Zebras I used to zebra back ride with Felicia all the time when she was little. That will be great way for us to bond with each other.

Ash: oh okay see you later stephen and is a Zebra a animal

Stephen: yes it is a wild horse they can be found on the plains habitat. You can meet me there after you get my daughter

Than Ash ran up to Felicia's room to wish his future wife good morning.

In Felicia's room Felicia was brushing her hair and humming to herself with a little help from the parakeets.

Then Felicia's door opened slowly it was Ash. The parakeets saw him at the door and he told them to be quiet. So when Felicia was brushing her hair Ash came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said.

Ash: good morning my sweet princess. As he gave her a kiss on the cheek

Felicia just smiled and said.

Felicia: good morning to you to my handsome Prince. As she kissed him back

Then Felicia got up from her make up table and started to kiss her future husband and Ash wrapped his arms around her

Felicia: so what are we doing today

Ash: we are going to spent sometime with our parents today before we say I do.

Felicia: that sounds like fun.

Ash: how did you sleep my princess and so how was meowth last night.

Felicia: he was good last night and I slept good

She says as she was pointing to her bed and saw meowth sleeping on her bed. But meowth got woken up by the couple kissing each other

Meowth: do you two love birds mind I am still sleeping here.

Ash and Felicia: sorry meowth

Meowth: it is really hard to sleep when you two or kissing and all of that lovely double stuff. Because all you hear is oh Felicia I love you my sweet princess or oh my prince charming can you two calm the sweet talk

He says as he was making a kissy face

Ash: sorry meowth

Meowth: yeah yeah this Is what happens are when you sleeping in a newly weds room.

Then Felicia just laughed

Then Linda walked in

Linda: our they done yet

Felicia: yes Linda how did you sleep.

Linda: I slept good thank you for letting meowth sleep over Ash.

Ash: your welcome

Linda: and did I hear right. Are you two going to hang out with the king and Queen today.

Ash: will actually I am going to spent the day with the king today and Felicia is going to spent the day with my mother.

Felicia: oh that is a great idea, then that way we can bond with each other. So what are you going to do with my father.

Ash: he asked me if we can go zebra back riding

Felicia: oh that is wonderful you are going to ride on a Zebra today. I used to do that all the time with my father when I was little

Then Felicia kissed Ash on the head

Ash: I know he told me as he kissed her back and laughing

Felicia: so when are you going to see my father

Ash: he told me to meet him at the secret passage and go to the open plains habitat after I wake you up.

Felicia: will I hope you have fun with him and so where is your mother.

Ash: she was down stairs with your father having breakfast that was the last time i saw her. So I am guessing she is down stairs waiting for you.

Felicia: will alright I guess I will see you later.

Then Felicia and Ash lifte her room and went to the dining room to see if Delia is waiting for her.

Felicia walked into the dining room and saw Delia with her father.

Felicia and Ash were holding hands and walking towards their parents

Stephen: good morning dear.

Felicia: good morning father. Ash told me that you are going zebra back riding today.

Stephen: yes we are will come on son I got the perfect zebra for you.

Then Stephen hugged his daughter and kissed her on the head and said

Stephen: you two have fun now.

Delia: we will Stephen. This will be the good time to go shopping for a wedding dress.

Felicia: that is a very good idea your highness.

Delia: oh no you don't have to call me that you can just call me Delia or mother.

Felicia: oh okay.

Then Delia and Felicia lifte the castle to go shopping meanwhile Ash and Stephen were out on the open field habitat and they were looking at all of the zebras.

Stephen: so my son this is a zebra aren't they beautiful

Ash: yes they are so which one can I ride.

Then Stephen saw a very strong zebra that is just perfect for Ash so he call it over and the zebra walked over to the king, Ash was so shocked on how the king handled it.

Ash: how did you do that

Stephen: years of experience and pretty soon you will have that experience too.

Then the king handed the zebra to Ash and the zebra just nuzzled its head and licked his face

Ash: will hello to you to.

Your stripes or so beautiful

As he was petting the wild horse on the head.

Ash: what is your name

Then king Stephen was already on the zebra and told him that his name was Mayflower

Ash: wow you are so soft As he was rubbing his face on mayflowers head.

King Stephen just laugh

Stephen: come on son

Then Ash got on the horse with no problem at all. king stephen looked very impressed

King Stephen: very good I guess you have experience

Ash: will I did do some riding but in my kingdom we ride on a Pokémon that is called a rapidash it is a fire type pokemon.

Stephen: wow that's amazing. Maybe someday after you marry my daughter we can ride on a rapidash together

Ash: I would really like that sir.

Stephen: hey do you want to race.

Ash: we can race these horses

Stephen: oh yes they can be very fast runners let me show you.

Then Stephen was riding on the zebra all the way to the other side of the plains and back.

Ash: wow that was fast

Stephen: so do you want to race.

Ash: are you sure this is a good idea

Stephen: of course I used to race all the time with Felicia and you will need to learn how to race when you become king.

Ash: wait what

Stephen: when you take my place as king you will be riding zebras everywhere.

Ash: oh okay than your on Stephen.

Stephen: let's race

Then Ash and Stephen have been racing all afternoon. Meanwhile in the village Delia was helping Felicia pick out a wedding dress.

Felicia: so what do you think of this one.

As Felicia came out and twirled around in it

Delia: it looks cute on you. But I think it needs more flowers.

Then Delia went to the back of the store to find more dresses. She came back with 3 new dresses for Felicia to try on.

Delia: how about you try on these dresses.

Then Felicia took the dresses from Delia and went back to the dressing room to try on the dresses that Delia brought for her. When Felicia came out she was wearing the first dress and that dress was a little pink dress with flowers on it.

Felicia: so what do you think of this one.

Delia: it looks like you are going to prom then getting married

After Felicia tried on the other two dresses that Delia has picked for her, Felicia didn't like the others either so she decided to look for the dress this time.

Felicia: I guess your right it does not seem my style. I think I should look for a dress this time.

Delia: that's a good idea after all this is your wedding after all.

So Felicia went to the other part of the store to look for a dress that she will like.

But for the mean time Delia has been wondering what are Ash and Stephen been doing. But later tonight Delia has something planned for the kids and stephen does not even know about it and that is Delia is having a ball at her castle tonight to celebrate the future of her son and her new daughter in law.

Meanwhile back on the open field habitat, Ash and Stephen have been racing all day.

Stephen: wow you are sure not a bad racer that is for sure,

Ash: thank you sir so how many times did I win

Stephen: you have won so many times more like 5 times. But I think we should take a break and have the zebras rest for awhile.

Ash: oh okay that sounds like a good idea.

So after stephen and Ash let the zebra take a break and have some water they decided to sit on a branch and talk to each other. Stephen was the first to talk.

Stephen: so Ash what are you planning to do after you marry my daughter

Ash: Will me and Felicia have been planning to take down that wall so that both of our kingdoms can live side by side and live in harmony.

Stephen: oh really and you talk about this with my daughter.

Ash: yes actually we been talking about that for a long time now. Do you like that idea sir.

Stephen: will that is a very huge step and you know the reason why we have that wall right.

Ash: yes to protect us from outsiders like me

Stephen: will yeah I only did that to protect Felicia but now I know more about you, you are so far from an outsider now and I love that idea for having pokemon and animals live together. I will support you two on this project.

Ash: thank you sir.

Stephen: your welcome my boy and did you have a good time with me today

Ash: yes I had a wonderful time with you and it is a great way for me to get to know my new father in law before me and Felicia get married.

Stephen: yes I wonder what Felicia and your mother are doing on their shopping trip

Ash: I don't know but I am sure that they are having a good time

Then Stephen looked at the sky look like it was getting late

Stephen: look at the time we should start to head back now

Ash: yeah I am starting to get tired.

Stephen: will okay than lets head back

Then Ash and Stephen went back on their zebras and went back to the castle.

Back at the dress shop Felicia was trying on all different dresses that she will think that she will like but when Felicia was trying on dresses. Delia has been busy on working on the ball when they get back to the castle and she keeps on thinking of a way on how to give Felicia Serena's pokemon. After a hour on trying on dresses Felicia finally walked out of the dressing room and notice that Delia was holding three pokeballs in her hand.

Felicia: hi Delia what do you think of this one and what is that

Delia just looked up at Felicia and saw her wearing a light green wedding dress

Delia just quickly hid the pokeballs in her back pocket because she did not wanted to give Felicia the pokemon until later tonight so she just said

Delia: oh nothing important that you need to know now and so what do you think of the dress do you like it.

Felicia: oh okay then and yes I do like it do you think I looked good in this

Delia: will actually yes it does look perfect on you so is that the one that you want to wear to your wedding.

Felicia: yes

Delia: okay it looks like we got a winner okay so lets go pay for it and get back to the castle there is special surprise back at the castle for you and Ash

Felicia: oh okay

Then Delia paid for Felicia's dress and the worker said good luck princess on your wedding day and the prince picked the perfect girl to be his bride.

Felicia: thank you so much then she bowed

Then Delia and Felicia walked back to the castle together and they were talking

Delia: so Felicia what are you planning to do after you marry my son.

Felicia: will I don't know if Ash told you but we are planning to take down that wall so that animals and pokemon can live side by side together in harmony

Delia was shocked on what she heard

Delia: no Ash has not told me about that sorry he has been keeping a lot of secrets from me ever since I forced him to marry Serena and now I know why.

Felicia just laughed

Felicia: So what do you think will I make a better wife then Serena

Delia: I know you will because when my son told me about you I never seen him care that much about anyone before so you are something very special to him and now I can see why he likes you and I feel guilty for making him marry some spoiled brat.

Felicia: thank you Delia so what do you think of our plan.

Delia: will I think it is wonderful idea for both or kingdoms can live in peace.

Felicia: I knew you were going to love it and I even told Ash that you will be proud of him even though this was his idea in the first place.

Delia had tears in her eyes and shocked to realize how grown up that her son has become

Delia: really this was his idea he really has grown up and I am proud of him and I can't believe that he will come up with an idea like that.

Felicia: yes he is very smart and he is fulled with surprises

Meanwhile back in the pokemon kingdom castle everyone was getting ready for the ball tonight that the Queen has planned for her son and for his new wife when the servants and maids were getting everything ready. Meowth decided to have some alone time with Linda but with a little help from pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pikachu

Meowth: wait what pikachu are you saying I should ask Linda to the ball

Pikachu just nodded his head yes

Meowth: but how am I going to ask her I am not charming and I am just a boring street cat but then he realize what Ash told him just relax and be yourself

Meowth: but I think I need to get prepared cause I dont just want to just walk up to her and ask her and I want to ask her in a way that she will never forget. Can you help me Pikachu

Pikachu: pika

Meanwhile back in kolas Serena heard about the ball that the queen has planned and she will do anything to destroy it

Serena: all I have to do is turn myself to another girl and then put a dark spell on the prince and then Ash will be all mine and no one is going to get in my way this time.

So when her mother was asleep she went to the library to look for a spell book that has love spells in it.

Finally she spotted a love spell book she grabbed it and started to put the ingredients in the caldron She read the page out loud

Serena: Now I have to do is make Ash drink the potion and then he will forget about that wannabe princess and he will be mine hahahaha

Serena knew that the ball was tonight so she went to her room so that she can find a wig and a dress that looks like she lives either in the pokemon kingdom or in the animal kingdom so she decided to dress like she lives in the animal kingdom. She found an black wig with banes on it and changed the color of her skin to tan and wear an flowerly like dress.

When Serena was getting ready the Queen, the king, Ash and Felicia finally got back to the castle they met up with each other after their long day with their children and she told stephen about the ball and he through it was a great idea to celebrate their children's future. When the parents were getting ready for the ball they told their children to get change for their surprise but on the way to their dressing rooms. Felicia was walking down the hallway and ran straight to her new husband and both of them started to hug each other.

Ash just laughed and said how was your day with my mother my princess

Felicia: it was wonderful I picked out a very beautiful dress which I sure you will love as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash: I can't wait to see you in it and no matter what you wear you will always look beautiful.

Felicia: oh Ash so how was zebra back riding.

Ash: that was fun we had a race and I won like 5 times

Felicia: wow thats amazing when I used to Zebra back ride he will always win in those races.

Then both of them started to laugh together until Ash looked at her chocolate brown eyes and could not believe on what he is feeling right now.

Ash: She really is beautiful I can't believe I fell in love with someone like her and pretty soon we will be husband and wife Then he kissed her on the lips.

But their moment was ruined by meowth running passed them

Ash: woah Meowth whats going on

Meowth: oh my gosh your back great I need your help

Ash got down to Meowth's size and asked

Ash: what do you need help with meowth

Meowth: I want to ask Linda something

Felicia: oh meowth what do you want to ask her

Meowth: I want to ask her if she can go on a date with me.

Ash: remember what I told you before relax and just be yourself

Felicia: yeah meowth I'm sure linda will say yes

Meowth: you really think so

Felicia: yes I know that she will because I see the look on her face everytime someone mentions your name and if you want I can help out to.

Meowth: oh really thank you so much you two. Pikachu is also helping me as well.

Ash: oh thats great but I think the first thing that we need to do is find out what the date is.

Meowth: oh that is not important right now lets figure that out later.

Ash: okay good idea, Then Ash turned to Felicia do you mind looking for linda, she should be in my room that was the last time that I saw her

Felicia: oh okay thank you then she kissed her husband and ran off to Ash's room to find Linda.

Meanwhile back in the hallway Ash was telling Meowth maybe you should dress the part.

Meowth: oh okay I like that idea. I do want to wear a tuxedo

Ash: oh right come on lets go into the pokemon dressing room and pick a tuxedo will be perfect for you.

Meowth: thank you so much kiddo and anyway how did it go with the king

When they were walking Meowth and Ash were talking about the great time that he had Zebra back riding with the king

Ash: It was really fun and the best part was that I told the king my idea about taking down that wall

Meowth: really what did he say

Ash: he said that he loved the idea.

Meowth: wow that's amazing I know you will be a great king one day

Ash: thank you meowth

Meowth: your welcome my boy

Fanilly Ash and Meowth got to the dressing room, meanwhile Felicia went into Ash's room and saw her friend sleeping on his bed.

Felicia laughed and said

Felicia: Linda and her cat naps

Then she walked over to the bed and started to rubbed her back to wake her up

Linda just yawn and noticed the princess staring at her

Felicia: Linda wake up

Linda: Hi Felicia whats going on and what are you doing here.

Felicia: I just came in to ask you something

Linda: what is it and where is everyone else

Felicia: Ash is with meowth and he is helping him with something.

Linda: oh okay is meowth okay.

Felicia: yes his fine what I want to ask you is do you like meowth.

Then Linda's face was turning bright red on the question.

Linda: will I um I don't know he is very sweet and funny, he is someone that I can trust. So yeah I do like him.

Then Felicia kneed down and gave her friend a huge hug.

Felicia: oh Linda that is so beautiful

Linda: and I would like to ask him out. But I am nervous because what should I do if he does not like me back

Felicia: oh don't worry Linda I sure that he will say yes and that is so wonderful Linda and if you like I can help you with that.

Linda: you will oh thank you Felicia

Felicia: after all it is the least I can do since you help me and Ash get together.

Meanwhile back in the pokemon dressing room Ash and pikachu were helping meowth dress nice to in express Linda

Meowth: so what do you think of this one

Ash: looks like you are going on vacation.

Meowth: huh this is like the 5th outfit that we tried I think we should just give up.

Ash: no we can't give up now.

Meowth: but we tried like every outfit that is in here.

Then pikachu noticed something in the back of an huge closet it was a black texdo with a bow tie on it. He grabbed it and gave it to Ash

Ash: what is it pikachu

Then he saw the outfit

Ash: wow that is an very good looking outfit nice pick buddy.

Then he showed it to meowth

Meowth: wow I love it thank you pikachu you know you are very good at picking good looking clothes

Pikachu: pika

Ash: try it on meowth

When meowth was trying it on. When he came out he looked very attractive

Ash: oh my gosh meowth you look so good. I wonder how Felicia is doing with Linda.

Meowth: we should check up on them. So that I can ask Linda out.

Ash: alright but first you need to straight up your bow tie and give her these, as Ash grabbed couple of flowers and handed it to Meowth.

Meowth: thank you my boy so how do I look

Ash: you look stunning sir as he bowed before him and opened the door for meowth.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom everything looked ready for the ball. Ever since the king and queen got back from their outing they were very busy getting ready for the ball. They invited everyone from both kingdoms to come to the ball to celebrate their children's happiness.

Delia: everything looks ready for tonight what do you think Stephen

Stephen: I think your right , now all we have to do is get them here.

Then the parakeets came in

Parakeet one: we can help with that and we also made a new dress for Felicia we are hiding it in the boys closest.

Delia: oh okay you two can get them till then we make sure that the guests or having a great time.

Then the parakeets frown to Ash's room.

Any way back in Ash's room Felicia and Linda were still hugging each other until Felicia had a idea.

Felicia: hey I have an idea how about you ask him by wearing a nice dress. And this time I am going to make it for you.

Linda: really Felicia thank you so much.

When Felicia was making Linda's dress. Ash came in with meowth and pikachu on his shoulders.

Ash saw Felicia walked up to her and gave her a huge hug

Felicia: hello my sweet prince

Ash: hi what are you doing

Felicia: just making a dress for Linda.

Ash: it looks beautiful

When Felicia and Ash were talking meowth was so nervous and looked at Ash

Ash just winked at him

Meowth just took a deep breath and walked in front of Linda.

Meowth: hi Linda how are you, you look great today and these flowers are for you.

Linda: thank you, will you are the one that really looks great, you look so handsome in that tuxedo and these flowers are so beautiful and they smell nice to.

Meowth: thank you

Linda: will after Felicia is done making my dress then I am going to look more beautiful.

Meowth: you always look beautiful no matter what you wear.

Linda: thank you meowth

Then Ash's door was wide open it was the parakeets.

Ash: hi what are you two doing here.

Parakeet two: we have orders from your parents they want you guys to come down stairs to the ballroom right away

And then they looked at Felicia and the dress she was making.

Parakeet one: princess are you making a dress.

Felicia: yes I am does it look beautiful.

Parakeet 2: yes it does look beautiful it kind a looks like the dress that we made for you tonight.

Felicia: wait what dress are you talking about

Then the parakeets went over to Ash's closet and then in the closet was a sky blue dress.

When Felicia saw it she thought it was so beautiful and her dress was the same color as Linda's

Felicia: oh my its so beautiful did you guys made this for me and what is the dress for.

Parakeet one: you will find out down stairs now come on.

Felicia: we will be down after I make Linda's dress and I think meowth will like to ask Linda something.

Then Linda looked at meowth

Linda: you wanted to ask me something I wanted to ask you something to.

Meowth: really will do you want to go first.

Linda: no I really think you should go first.

Parakeet one: some one ask already we really have to go down stairs right away.

Ash: why can't you two go on ahead and then we will meet up.

Parakeet 2: No we were told to get you and your wife and we are not leaving until you guys come down stairs

Then everyone started to stair at meowth and Linda until Felicia finally finish the dress.

Felicia: your dress is ready my lady

The dress that Felicia made Linda was the same dress that the parakeets made for Felicia.

Linda: oh thank you Felicia

Then Linda and meowth just looked at each other and said

Meowth: will you go to the ball with me

Linda: will you go to the ball with me

When they said the word ball Ash and Felicia looked very confused.

Linda: oh meowth I would love to go to the ball with you as she kissed his cheek.

Meowth: me too I would love to go to the ball with you.

Then Ash jumped in

Ash: wait what ball what are you guys talking about.

Then meowth and linda forgot to keep the ball a secret. Linda was the first to speak

Linda: will it was suppose to be a surprise.

Felicia: what is suppose to be a surprise.

Then Linda looked at the parakeets

Linda: I think they are ready

Parakeet 1: OK let's go then but princess are you forgetting something.

Felicia: oh yeah the dress

Then Felicia lifted to go change into the dress and when she came back she looked like a beautiful ocean.

Felicia walked over to Ash and said

Felicia: so what do you think.

Ash: you look beautiful my sweet princess

As he kissed her hand and decided to carry her bridle style

Then Ash and Felicia went to the ball room when they got there they saw the ballroom was beautiful and then they saw their parents. Ash put Felicia down and walked up to their parents.

The first thing that the parents said was surprise.

Ash: what is all this

Delia: a surprise wedding party.

Then Ash put his arm around Felicia

Ash: you did this for us

Delia: yes and we wanted to say is have a beautiful future.

Felicia: thank you all so much. Did you know about this to father.

Stephen: it was all Delia's idea and I just helped.

Felicia: thank you so much father.

Stephen: your very welcome my dear will you two have fun now and enjoy the party.

Ash: we will sir and thank you so much for today I had a great time.

Stephen: so did I son now go and have some fun this party is about you two.

Felicia: thank you father

As she ran up to her father and gave him a hug

Meanwhile someone was watching from the sidelines and it was Serena dressed as an native American. She notice the couple.

Serena take out the bottle that was in her pocket and noticed and she was waiting for the right time to give the potion to the prince. Back in the ballroom king stephen was making a speech about his new son in law and this is what he said

Good afternoon everyone from the pokemon kingdom and the animal kingdom my name is king stephen the people from the animal kingdom know who I am but I am here to graduate my daughter and her new husband. Today is the day that celebrate happiness, love and family and when I look at these two the only thing I can see is love and so we are having this party to celebrate them becoming husband and wife. Thank you everyone for coming tonight now please enjoy yourselves with food, drinks and lots of dancing. Thank you as he took a bow

Then Felicia saw her father and give him a big hug

Felicia: thank you for everything father, you to Delia

Then Ash went up to his mother and said

Ash: you too mother thank you for everything and the same with you too stephen.

Felicia: yeah because when me and Ash met each other we would not know how you will react to it but now it is all over now and in two weeks I will be a wife.

Then Ash walked up to Felicia halded her close

Stephen: your welcome we didnt know how this was going to turn out either but I am happy that it all worked out. But now lets focus about tonight. How about we start the waltz delia

Delia: good idea stephen

Then stephen and Delia walked in front of the ballroom and then stephen asked her if she would like to dance with him

Stephen bowed and said

Stephen: May I have this dance

Delia: well of course you can

Then delia and Stephen were dancing all around the ballroom. This made Ash wanted to ask Felicia to dance so he grabbed her by the hand and walked in the middle of the ballroom

Ash bowed in front of Felicia and said

Ash: May I have this dance my lady

Felicia: yes you may you good sir

Then Ash and Felicia started to dance around the ballroom they were so happy and it makes them think back on their first dance that they had but that was when Felicia looked sad for a second and Ash noticed it and he knew why.

Ash: you really miss her don't you

Felicia: Very much

Ash: you know she will be very proud of you if she was still alive today.

Felicia: I know Ash but I still wish that Tracy was here but I should think more about the future then the past.

Ash: that is what I mean

Then Ash and Felicia stopped dancing for a second because Ash wanted to get some punch.

Ash: do you want anything from the drink and snack table

As he was putting Felicia's chin up to his face.

Felicia: no I am good but thank you anyway.

Ash: okay but I will make you a cup just in case you change your mind.

Felicia: alright then

Then Ash went to the punch bowl and then that was when Serena walked in front of him and knowing that is her chance

Serena: good evening your highness

Ash: good evening to you to young lady or you having a good time.

Serena: yes I am having a great time you look like you need a drink

Ash: well yeah that is what happens when you been dancing all night with my wife. So if you excuse me I need to get back to her so I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.

Serena: oh okay but before you go how about a cheer for your bright future

Ash: oh okay and for your bright future as well.

Then Ash and Serena cheered with their grasses and then they both drink it.

Ash: wow this punch is really strong and it is making me feel funny. Then his eyes begin to glow pink


	23. the love spell

After Ash drink the punch he felt really strange

Ash: will thank you for the drink but if you excuse me I have to get back to my wife.

Then Ash walked back to Felicia but his head was hurting him

Felicia: what's wrong Ash

Ash: I don't know I have been feeling like this ever since the lady over at the punch bowl gave me a drink and now my head hurts a lot.

Then Felicia looked at the punch bowl but no one was over there. Then Ash held out Felicia's hands and said

Ash: I'm sorry my dear but I need to make an announcement

Felicia: oh okay

Then somewhere on the sidelines, Serena has seen everything and she was waiting for the announcement that Ash is going to make

Then Ash started to walk up to the middle of the ballroom and decided that he wanted to make a speech.

Ash: excuse me everyone I have something to say about my wife.

Everybody all stopped what they were doing and looked at the prince even Meowth and Linda stopped what they were doing and looked at the prince

Ash: The first thing I wanted to say about my wife is that for the first time in my life I finally realized what love was the only love that I usually found was usually in my pokemon and now that I finally found her I can see everything now so I am so excited to share my future with Princess Serena.

at those words, everyone was shocked at what they heard but no was madder then Delia and Felicia

Delia: What are you talking about Ash Serena is not allowed in the pokemon kingdom you know that.

Then Delia looked at Felicia and saw that she was in tears

Felicia: what I thought she was banned I can't believe after all we been through

Then Serena showed herself Delia was madder when she saw Serena

Delia: what are you doing here I banned you from here and now you are ruining my son's future

Serena: I came to get what belongs to me is it that right Ash

Ash: yes dear

Then Delia gave Serena a cold stare and said what did you do to my son

Ash: no mother you are the one that is ruining my future making marry a girl from another kingdom that has no use for pokemon

Delia: Ash this is not like you at all what happened to you

Ash: I fell in love mother that is what happens

Everyone ran over to the princess she was crying so hard Stephen ran over to his daughter to conflict her.

Stephen: I am so sorry my sweet child

Felicia: I just don't understand what happened

Then Delia decided to call the guards

Guards: Yes your highness

Delia: I want you to arrest Serena and make sure that she is nowhere near here again

Then the guards grabbed Serena but Ash just told them to let her go

but that was when one of the guards saw the pink in his eyes.

When everyone was trying to figure out what is going on with the prince. Meowth and Linda decided to figure out what happened but they went back to Ash's room to get Pikachu. When they got to Ash's room Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's bed when he heard the door open he ran over to them and Meowth told Pikachu everything. So when they got Pikachu they went down to the ballroom. When they got there Pikachu was shocked at what happened to his trainer and he was not happy and decided to get some sense into him but without looking at Felicia so he went all over the ballroom to look for clues

Meowth went over to the princess to try to cheer her up

Meowth: it is going to be okay Felicia we will find out what happened to Ash I promise

Felicia: thank you meowth

Meanwhile, after a long time of looking Pikachu reached the punch bottle and when he got there he noticed one of the drinks was a love potion. when he saw the bottle he smells it then he went to go tell Meowth and Felicia.

Meowth was still with the princess until Pikachu showed up with a bottle in his hands

Felicia: What is that Pikachu

then Pikachu told Meowth that it was a love potion bottle then one of the guards saw what Pikachu was holding and went over to the princess.

Guards: excuse me princess I don't mean to be rude but I think I know what is wrong with your husband and it has something to do with that bottle.

Meowth: You're right it does have something to do with the bottle. Pikachu told me that the bottle was a love potion and Serena has put a love spell on him and that is what is going on with him now.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom Delia has been trying to reason with her son and noticed that this is not the son that she knew. So she walked right in front of Serena and asked her again.

Delia: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON

Serena: oh nothing he just realize who his real true love was and it was me all this time am I right Ash.

Ash: Yes dear

then the guards came up behind her and decided to explain to the queen what happened.

Guard: excuse me your highness I did find out what is wrong with your son

Delia: what did you find out and I wonder if Grace knows that she is missing.

Then Delia noticed the bottle in the guards hand.

Delia: what is that

Guard: the reason why your son is acting like this

Delia looked at the bottle

Delia:what is it

Then Delia realize what it was

Delia: is this a love potion.

Guard: yes

Then Delia handed it to the guard and told him to hold it.

Delia: I will be right back I need to tell grace about what is going on.

Guard: good idea she will need to know that she is here and she is probably looking for her

Meanwhile back in the kolas kingdom grace has been looking for Serena all night. But then a pidgey shown up and when she saw the letter that Delia wrote to her. She was so angry at her daughter

Grace: oh that Serena will she never give up. So Grace went to the pokemon kingdom to get her daughter back but when she got there. She was greeted by Delia and she felt bad on what she has to go through with her daughter and Grace wish that there will be a way to get her daughter to stop this.

Delia: Hello Grace welcome to the pokemon kingdom

Grace: thank you for asking me to come over and I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior and ruining your party, I promise she will be punishment much worse then before.

Then both of the Queens started to walk back into the castle and went into the ballroom so that they can figure out how to stop Serena.

Delia: Its alright I guess but you should really say you are sorry to Felicia.

Grace: so what did my daughter do

Delia: she put a love spell on my son and I was wondering if you know how to break the spell.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom Felicia has been coming up with ways to get some since into her husband with a little help from pikachu

Felicia: come on pikachu let's see if we can found out how to break the spell.

Then Felicia had enough and started to walked up to her husband along with pikachu

Felicia: Ash this is not like you, and you know that. You know you don't like Serena and remember all we been through and all the fun stuff that we been together. You can't forget those times Ash

Ash just stared at her

Ash: What are you talking about the only one that I am in love with is Serena and you mean nothing to me.

Then Serena walked in front of Ash rest her head on his shoulder.

Felicia: You did this

Serena: very good you really think banning me from this kingdom will get rid of me that easy, Now I think it is time that we banned you from this kingdom. Guards come here at once.

Then the guards came and then they grabbed Felicia and Ash told them to take her to the dungeon.

Felicia: Ash you can't do that, it's me Felicia I know you are in there somewhere I just know the man I love is still in there somewhere.

Ash: The man that you love is no more and one last thing come here pikachu use thunderbolt on her

Pikachu didn't do anything cause he knew that this was not his trainer either so he just stand right in front of Felicia protecting her.

Ash: pikachu come over here now and do as I command

Pikachu did not move and ran towards the princess

Ash: you traitor I have giving you everything and you betray me like this

Felicia: Ash please hear me I know you don't mean that and I see that pikachu can tell to

Ash: be Quiet I don't want to hear anymore from you, you know what take all of them to the dungeon

But before the guards could arrest them another voice stopped them it was Grace

Grace: STOP THIS AT ONCE SERENA you are in so much trouble right you now, please let Ash go at once,

Serena: mom what are you doing here and I will never let him go guards arrest them all

Grace: I came to get you to come home and to stop you from doing this

Serena: you wouldn't dare

Grace: I can and I will now let Ash go at once

Serena: no I will never let him go he belongs to me guards arrest my mother

But the guards did not do anything because they were not Serena's guards anymore they were Graces guards.

Then Grace walked right in front of Serena and grabbed her by the arm and started to yell at her and said.

Grace: young lady i know about that love spell. You are in so much trouble.

Serena: don't make me hurt you mom

Grace: Serena enough I don't know what I am going to do with you.

When Grace was trying to talk to Serena, Felicia went back to Ash to see what she can do to being him back. Felicia pulled Ash to the side with pikachu.

Felicia: I am not going to give up on you Ash. You saved me and now I think it is time I save you.

Then at the moment Ash felt light headed and he fainted.

After Ash fainted Felicia ran over to her husband and started to lay on his chest and started crying

Then pikachu, meowth and linda all went up to the princess trying to conflict her

Felicia: Ash no please don't leave me,

Serena: ha nice try princess he will never wake up after the spell I put on him mine as well give up

Felicia: no I will never give up there has to be a way to wake him

Then pikachu had an idea he ran over to Felicia and started to rub her

But Felicia didn't pay attention to him she was to busy crying to hear him

Meanwhile Grace was still trying to make Serena talk

Grace: Serena I don't know what I am going to do with you

Then Delia could not help but over hear but how about you sent her to juvie said Delia

Grace: oh that will fix her right up and I don't have to worry about her getting into trouble. Yes that is what I am going to do with you. Guards take her to the next the carriage leaving the kingdom she is going to be gone for a long time.

Then the guards came up behind Serena and grabbed her by the hands

Serena: but mom how are you going to being Ash back if you sent me away

Delia: I think we found a away to wake him up and break the spell

Then king stephen looked at his daughter and walked over to her

Felicia: oh father what am I going to do

Stephen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she was crying in his chest and rubbing her back

Stephen: its going to be alright my child and I think the mouse wants to tell you something

Felicia stopped crying for a second and turned to look at pikachu

Felicia: whats wrong pikachu

Pikachu: pika pika

Then pikachu made a kissy face

Felicia: are you saying I should kiss him and that should break the spell

Stephen: Will you can give it a try.

Felicia: alright thank you pikachu

Felicia laid right next to Ash and she lend down and started to kiss him on the lips and then something magical happened.

Serena: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash slowly opened his eyes and smiled and saw Felicia, Stephen and pikachu staring at him

Ash: Felicia whats going on what happened.

Felicia eyes will felled with tears of joy and she wrapped her arms around her husband and said

Felicia: oh Ash your back I am so happy that you are alright

Ash: yeah me to wait where did I go

Then Felicia explain to him about everything that has happened

Felicia: Serena put a love spell on you and you fell in love with her.

Ash: what Serena is here I thought she was not allowed to come anywhere near me or you or anyone ever again. And did I hurt anybody or you. If I did I am so sorry Felicia.

Felicia: Its okay my prince you were under a spell and you were not feeling like yourself but you should also say you are sorry not only to me but also to your mother and everyone else.

Then Ash got up and saw all the guests looking at him but the person that was happy to see him more is his mother. When Delia saw her son waking up she ran over to her son and gave her a huge hug

Delia: Ash your awake I missed you so much what happened.

Ash: I don't know all I know is that I was getting a drink from the punch bowl and I was talking to a young girl.

Then Ash looked around the room to find Serena, He found her about to get a assrest by the guards. Ash stand up and started to walk straight up to her and said

Ash: IT WAS YOU THAT DID THIS TO ME, i WANT YOU TO NEVER STOP FOOT IN MY KINGDOM AGAIN, NOT ONLY THAT YOU MADE ME HURT MY WIFE AND MY MOTHER BUT YOU ALSO MADE ME HURT MY PEOPLE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND I HATE YOU TAKE HER AWAY BOYS.

Then Felicia walked up behind him to calm him down

Felicia: Don't worry Ash all of our problems will be over because her mother is going to sent her to jurvy.

Ash: Thank goodness Take her away boys Then he turned back to Felicia and pikachu

Then the guards took Serena away and took her to a carriage that was senting her to jury to get her act together. After Serena lifted everyone was safe and sound and everyone just continue on Celebrating the marriage of Princess Felicia and Prince Ash

Ash: oh Felicia I am so sorry that I hurt you, you have no idea how sorry I am also really sorry to you to Pikachu

Pikachu: pika pi Then pikachu jumped into his arms and they started to hug each other.

Felicia: I think he forgives you.

Ash: I think so to, So how is meowth and Linda doing

Before Felicia can answer meowth came in with Linda following behind him and they were so happy to see Ash back to normal.

Meowth: Ash your back to normal I thought I was never going to see you again, Then he jumped right in his arms and they start to hug to.

Ash: it is so nice to see you to Meowth, how is it going with you and linda

Linda: its been all good but we had to stop to help you out.

Ash: oh okay I am really sorry about that

Linda: its alright as long as you are back to normal and you better not hurt my best friend again or else.

Ash: oh don't worry Linda I am never going to hurt Felicia or anyone in my family again.

Then Linda and meowth went back to dancing with each other after realizing that Ash is back to normal

Stephen heard what Ash said and he came over to, Ash noticed it to so he walked over to the king and bowed before him.

Ash: I am really sorry my lord, I know that I hurt your daughter and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and except me as your son in law.

Stephen put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said

Stephen: Will son it is really mature of you to come straight to me and apologize to me like this and of course I don't want to lose my riding partner so of course I will forgive you and I knew that it was not you in the first place but please try your best to keep her happy. With this wedding coming up in two weeks we don't want anything bad to happen.

Ash: I also promise you that will ride on an rapidash together

Stephen: yes you did and I am looking forward to it. But I think you should apologize to everyone tonight.

Ash: I think that you are right, Then Ash took a deep breath and walked right in the middle of the ballroom. But first Stephen was the one that spoke first.

Stephen: attraction everyone we are really sorry that you have to go through that on what we been through tonight. Me and Delia have planned this night to be special for our children but before we continue the party my daughter's future husband would like to say a few words.

Felicia came up behind Ash and kissed him on the cheek and so go on and pushed him towards the microphone

Ash walked in front of the ballroom and said

Ash: Thank you your majesty, I just want to tell everyone how sorry I am for what happened tonight. I know that I hurt a lot of people tonight especially the ones that I love the most. I just want to say how greatful that I am for having someone that really does care a lot about me and that loves me for who I am and I just want to say in two weeks when I am married I just want to tell you that everything will much happier for both kingdoms. I don't know what will happen in the future but all I know is it is going to be a lot of changes and all of them are all good.

Then Ash walked down to Felicia and said

Ash: I know this night is about me and this beautiful woman right here and I would like to share my first dance with her. So Felicia may I have this Dance.

Felicia: Yes you may my good sir

Then Ash handed the microphone to stephen

Stephen: Let the dance continue

Then Stephen went down to Delia and asked her if she would like to dance with him.

Stephen: may I have this dance my lady

Delia: yes you may have this dance but before we dance I have something that I would like to give to your daughter

Stephen: oh okay and what is that

Then Delia took out 3 pokeballs out of her back pocket and she told Stephen that these were Serena's pokemon that she took from her and she wanted to give it to Felicia because she knows that she will take really good care of these pokemon

Stephen: oh okay meet me in the middle of the ballroom after you are done so that we can continue our dance together

Delia: okay

When Ash and Felicia were dancing Ash noticed his mother was walking right behind Felicia with three pokeballs in her hands

Ash: hi mother what is that in your hand is that for Felicia

Then Ash and Felicia stopped dancing for a second and looked at the Queen

Delia: yes it is, These used to be Serena's pokemon but I took them away from her because she was not taking good care of them and I did not want them to live with an spoiled girl like her so I decided to give them to your wife instead.

Felicia: oh thank you Delia and I am sure that I will take much better care of these pokemon then Serena will and is this what you were you hiding from me in the dress store today.

Delia: yes because I wanted to give them to you at a good time and I thought that this will be a good time to give them to you.

Felicia: Will thank you so much Delia and thank you so much for today to, i had lots of fun with you today

Delia: yeah me to now you two can continue your dance I need to go meet up with your father he wanted me to dance with him so you two have fun now

Then Delia went to go find stephen. she found him in the middle of the ballroom waiting for her, she walked up to him and said

Delia: I would like to continue this dance with you

Stephen: yes you may have this dance and so how did it go

Delia: it went very well so lets continue this dance

Then Delia and Stephen waltz around the ballroom along with their children

Then everyone in the ballroom were dancing and having a good time but no one was more happy about tonight then Ash and Felicia It may had a ruff start but it all worked out in the end and the longer that they dance they more that they can not wait until they say I do and spent the rest of their lives together and this will be a wedding and ball that everyone from both kingdoms will never forget. Ash and Felicia have been dancing all night and they could not stop and they realize how much that they love each other and they never wanted to lose each other ever again and they promise each other that no one will ever become between them again.


	24. the wedding and happily ever after

After a long time of waiting the day is finally here the wedding that everyone has been waiting for the wedding of Prince Ash and Princess Felicia it has been two weeks since their surprise wedding party that their parents had planned for them and now the moment is finally here. The animal kingdom and pokemon kingdom were all ready for the celebration of a life time. It was a nice beautiful morning and perfect day to get married but there is so much that has be ready one beautiful morning Felicia was in her room in her bed with Linda.

Felicia: today is the day is when me and Ash get married

Then Felicia walked up to her make up table and her father came in

Stephen: good morning Felicia are you excited about today.

Felicia: yes father but also a bit nervous I just want everything to be perfect.

Stephen: it will be if you think it is going to be perfect than it will be

Felicia: your right father, this was the day that me and Ash have been waiting for a very long time

Stephen: I know my dear the kingdom has also been waiting for this day to. Now come and get ready for breakfast, Delia and Ash or joining us today for breakfast

Felicia: okay father I will be down in a second.

Stephen: okay Felicia I will see you in a little while

Then stephen gave her a kiss on the head and leaves to see everything is ready for breakfast

She continued on brushing her hair and could not wait to spent the rest of her life with Ash.

Then linda woke up and noticed the princess so she ran over to her and sat on her lap and licked her face.

Felicia laugh and said

Felicia: good morning my little flower girl how did you sleep

Linda: good morning future Queen of both kingdoms I can't wait for today, I slept amazing because today is the day that my best friend gets married to the man of her dreams

Felicia: I'm sure you are how is the pride or they ready to,

Linda: yes the whole pride is ready for you and for Ash's big day

Felicia: oh Linda you are so cute

she says as she hugs her little lion cub

In the other part of the castle Ash was still sleeping in his bed with pikachu and meowth right next to him until his mother came in.

Delia: come on Ash today is the big day

Meowth got up and saw the Queen and then he rubbed on pikachu so that he can wake Ash up.

Meowth: good morining your highness

Delia: Good morning meowth and pikachu do you mind waking Ash up we have to go down for breakfast with stephen and Felicia

Meowth: okay we will do that for you.

Delia: Thank you so much

Then Delia left the two pokemon to wake up her son

Meowth told pikachu to use thunderbolt on him

Then pikachu shocked Ash and then he was on the floor

Ash: hey is that any way to treat anyone on their wedding day

Meowth: Will sorry Ash but we need you to get up because so that you can get ready for breakfast because today is the day that you get married.

Ash: oh okay thank you I wonder what Felicia is doing right now pikachu do you mind going in her room and see if she is ready

Pikachu: pika

When pikachu was gone meowth was helping Ash get ready and said

Meowth: she is probably getting ready to or waiting for her prince to swoop her off her feet

Ash: you probably right meowth and I am going to be that prince that is going to swoop off her feet

Meowth: Will come on and we do not want to be hungry for your wedding

Then Ash went to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, After he was all done getting ready he went straight to Felicia's room

In Felicia's Room

Felicia was also getting ready for breakfast but before she was about to walk out of the room pikachu stopped her, She kneed down and petted Pikachu on the head

Felicia: Good morining pikachu are you ready for today

Then Ash came up behind her and turned her around to make sure she was facing him and gave her a huge kiss on the lips

Ash: good morining my beautiful princess couple more hours until we are husband and wife

As he whipped his arms around her waist

Felicia puts her arms around his neck and says

Felicia: good morning my handsome husband as she returns a kiss

Meowth: alright you two save some for the wedding, we have to go meet your parents for breakfast

Trying to pull the couple apart

Ash: your right meowth we better get going may I

Felicia: yes you shall

Then Ash pick Felicia up and carried her down to the dining room and meowth, pikachu and Linda just looked at each other and said

Meowth: huh children

Linda: tell me about it.

Then the pokemon and Linda all ran to caught up to them but they were running to fast when they finally caught up them Ash was still carrying Felicia bridely style and she lead her head on his shoulder and laughing.

Then Linda heard a call from her dad.

Linda: sorry meowth I have to go to the lions den my dad wants me

Meowth: oh okay thank you Linda we will see you later

Then pikachu and meowth ran to the dining room to get some breakfast

When the couple finally made it to the dining room the parents looked at Ash who was still carrying Felicia and both of the parents all start laughing to see how cute their children were.

Delia: there you two are we were wondering what has been keeping you two

Ash: sorry mother but did you think I was going down to breakfast without my wife did you

Delia: of course not I should have let you two take as long as you need but we have lots to do before the wedding.

Felicia: oh really what's that we have to do.

Then Ash placed Felicia on the floor and went to the table and sat right next to each other

Stephen: will we have to make the cake, we need to know who to invite, I have to ask Timmy if he can help out to and the rest of the pride to. We also have to get fireworks ready, yeah as you two can tell we have a lot to do.

Ash: we see and this all has to be done by tonight

Delia: yes so let's eat breakfast and start this day off right

Then Ash and Felicia kissed each other and started to eat

Meanwhile while the royal family were having breakfast all of the lions in the den were practicing their roars and getting ready for the wedding.

When Linda got to the den she saw the lionesses were getting ready for the wedding by grooming their cubs. Then Samantha noticed her and started to pick her little sister up and started to groom her.

Linda: really Samantha, you know I can wash myself

Samantha: I know but I want to make sure that you are all clean before tonight and after all you are the flower girl so you have to look your very best.

Linda: but I thought daddy wanted me.

Samantha: he did he wanted you to come help us to get ready for the wedding. And we all need to learn how really roar,

Then Timmy walked up to his two daughters and said

Timmy: your sister is right Linda because king Stephen wanted us to roar in a group at the end of the ceremony and I want everyone on their best behavior today.

Linda: okay daddy and do you know I am the flower girl.

Timmy: yes I know now if you a excuse me I also need to get ready for this wedding to. So carry on what you two were doing

Then he walked away.

Linda: I can't wait to see Felicia in her wedding dress she is going to look so beautiful.

Samantha: I know little one now stand still, I need to finish grooming you.

Linda: okay

Then Linda fell asleep and Samantha continue to groom her

Meanwhile back in the castle everyone was very busy getting ready for the wedding and everyone was doing anything they can to get everything ready, like Pikachu and meowth have been busy helping Ash get dressed, the parakeets have been busy helping with Felicia's hair and makeup.

In Ash's room meowth and pikachu have been trying very hard to help Ash get ready

Ash: so do you guys like my tuxedo.

Meowth: it looks very handsome on you, just like a prince

Ash: thank you meowth so what do you think pikachu

He says trying to fix his tie and looking in the mirror.

Pikachu: pika pikachu

Ash: oh thanks buddy, do you guys think I should do my hair different.

Meowth: that is a good idea, what a perfect way to start a different part of your life.

Ash: oh right so let's go to the royal hair station

when Ash was walking everyone was bowing to him but when he got to the hair station.

Ash: good afternoon sir I would like a new look for my wedding tonight.

The worker was on the table reading a book and not realizing who he is speaking to said

Worker: sorry boy we are closed today due of the royal wedding.

Ash: but sir that is the wedding I am talking about I need a new hair style for my wedding.

Then the worker looked up at the prince and said.

Worker: the prince of course I will give you a new hair style and don't worry when the princess sees you she is not going to take her eyes off of you.

Then Ash walked into the sit and the man started to work on the prince.

Ash: that is what i excpect from an amazing hair stylist as yourself and thank you so much my good man. By the way my name is Ash and you are.

Worker: my name is Carl and I have been working at this station since my dad was alive

Ash: I am so sorry

Carl: its alright

Meanwhile in the animal kingdom in Felicia's room

Felicia was brushing her hair and the parakeets are helping her.

Parakeet: oh princess the prince is going to woah when he sees you, you are going to be the apple of his eye

Felicia: thank you very much will I would not been getting this done if it wasn't for you too.

Parakeet one: will thank you princess

Then Felicia was going through her jewelry box and she asked the parakeets if she should get new earrings or maybe a new make over.

Felicia: do you guys think I should get new earrings and a new make over.

Parakeet 2: will if that is what you want princess but I think no matter what you wear the Prince will love it.

Felicia: thank you but I think I am going to get a new make over what a better way to start my new life with Ash.

Then Felicia went into town and all of the town folk were all bowing before her and she gave them a wave back and little kids came up to her and gave her a hug and she gave them a kiss on their heads. A little girl wake up to her and said

Little girl: oh princess Felicia you are lucky

Felicia: oh thank you sweetie

Little girl: where are you off to

Felicia: well I am going to get a new make over since today is the day that everything changes what a great idea for a new start.

Little girl: oh that's great princess but you look beautiful no matter what you wear and my mom owns a make up station.

Felicia: oh that's wonderful, would your mother mind if she worked on me.

Little girl: oh of course it is not far away from here and I can take you.

Felicia: thank you so much so what is your name sweetie.

Little girl: my name is Mandy and my mother is name is Jennifer

Then Felicia and Mandy were walking towards Jennifer's make up station. When they got there the bell ring and the two girls entered.

Mandy: hi mother you have a special customer

Jennifer: oh really it wouldn't be one of your little friends will it.

Mandy: will no

Then Jennifer turned her head and put her hands up to her mouth in surpise.

Felicia: good evening ma'am

Jennifer: the princess why of course you can and I bit that this is for your wedding tonight am I right.

Felicia: yes ma'am do you mind giving me a whole new look so I can In express my husband.

Jennifer: will of course your highness please right this way.

Then Jennifer sat Felicia down in a chair and she started to get to work on her.

Meanwhile back at the hair station Carl was hard at work on the Prince's new hair style and during his hair cut they were getting to know each other

Carl: So how does it feel almost being a married man

Ash: Will at first I was pretty nervous on asking her father but after I asked the king he said that there is no one that is better for my daughter then me. But right now it feels wonderful and everything is going to be great after me and the princess get married.

Carl: Really you and the princess must really get along

Ash: all we do and she is the most beautiful girl that I ever met. At first I didn't want to get married but once I met her in the marketplace all I wanted to do is have her in my life.

Carl: Will your hair cut is coming along real nicely

Ash: will thank you my good sir so are you coming to the wedding tonight.

Then that was when Carl was silent for a second and he looked sad and Ash noticed it

Ash: Carl are you alright, I'm sorry

Carl: oh no your highness it is not your fault it is just that things are pretty much hard since my dad passed away and this hair station is my only home and I couldn't go to your wedding, I am sure really important people or only allowed to come.

Ash: oh Carl that is not true at all everyone from both kingdoms are invited and I am really sorry about how things have been hard for you but I will try my best to help you out.

That was when Carl's face light up a bit

Carl: you mean it, you can help me

Ash: of course but only if you come to my wedding I am sure me and Felicia will be honored if you joined us and don't worry everyone is invited including commoners

Carl: oh thank you your highness and yes I will come to your wedding and not only that your hair is fabulous, Then Carl handed Ash the mirror and he was so pleased what he saw.

Ash: Wow Carl you did amazing job on my hair, I can't wait for everyone to see it and I hope to see you tonight.

Carl waved goodbye to Ash and when Ash got outside pikachu was waiting for him and pikachu loved Ash's new hair but on his way back to the castle he decided to invite some more commoners to the wedding so on the way back to the castle he has invited a lot of commoners in the pokemon kingdom.

Ash: goodbye Carl I will see you tonight come on pikachu lets go back to the castle

Carl: goodbye young lad and good luck tonight!

When Ash was out of slight Carl said to himself The princess is so lucky to have husband like him.

When Ash and pikachu were walking through town they saw lots of places and lots of people looking very sad. Then three little boys ran up to the prince and they did not watched where they were going and they bumped into him.

Ash: woah slow down little boys

Little boy 1: oh we are very sorry sir we were playing with a ball and it kind a got away from us.

Ash: that's alright little one

Little boy: Micheal do you know who you just bumped into

Micheal: No, Then he looked up and saw the prince and pikachu looking at him

Micheal: the prince I am so sorry I was not looking what I was going

Ash: That's okay do you boys know what is going on here.

Josh: Everyone is just upset because they heard that commoners are not allowed to be at the wedding.

Ash: What of course commoners are allowed to come and you know what everyone that is in this town is invited to my wedding.

When everyone heard what the prince had said they all ran up to him and started to hug him and carry him all the way back to the castle along with pikachu.

Ash turned to pikachu I wonder if my mother has anything to do with this and I wonder if she did this when she force me to marry Serena. I have to talk to her when I get back to the castle.

Pikachu: pika pika

Back at the animal kingdom Jennifer was working very hard on Felicia's makeup

Jennifer: So what do you think princess of almost being a married women

Felicia: its wonderful but there is a lot of work but I couldn't have done this without the help from my friends.

Jennifer: that must be wonderful with all those people that love you watching you sent off to your happily ever after,

Felicia: yes but it wasn't that easy on how I got here, But there is one friend that I love to thank but she is in a better place now.

Jennifer: Really will if I was that friend I am sure she will be very proud of you on how far you come my dear. Because look at yourself you are getting married to an very nice young man that really does care about you a lot and the best part is that you are getting a make over from the best make over artistes in the kingdom.

Felicia: yes I am sure she is but I know that I can do this I am little nervous about it but I know it will be fine.

Jennifer: you are going to be fine just remember this day is not just about you it is also about The prince to, So I should not be that nervous my dear.

Felicia: Will thank you so much for making me feel a little better about tonight and you are right it is also about Ash to. So enough about me how long have you been a make up artistes.

Jennifer: Will I had a lot of time on my hands, my gramda taught my mom and she told me so I can say that make up is in the families blood.

Felicia: oh thats great so I am guessing Mandy will be taking over this place when she gets older.

Jennifer: will I guess you can say that, will that with her is that she wants to do something different even though I told her that Makeup is her passion. But she does not seem interested in it like my family was.

Felicia: I see so what does Mandy want to do.

Jennifer: She wants to learn about animals and other living creatures.

That was when Felicia had a thought in her head " She is just like me and that reminds me when I took Ash on that safari

Felicia: oh Jennifer you should be very proud of her sure it is not want you wanted but she has her own dreams that she wants to come true.

Jennifer: I know I just do not want her to get hurt

That was when Felicia had an idea

Felicia: I'm sorry Jennifer if I may, I have an idea how about I show you that learning about animals and other creatures can be safe and now only that it can also be fun too. I can take her down to the world of animals. If you see how wonderful animals or then you can help make your daughters dream come true.

Jennifer: oh okay but what do I have to do.

Felicia: All you have to do is come to my wedding tonight and I will tell you then.

Jennifer: really you are inviting us to your wedding I thought that commoners are not allowed at the wedding.

Felicia: What no of course commoners can come to the wedding and I am sure that Ash will be okay with it after all no one gives amazing make overs then you Jennifer.

Jennifer: Why thank you dear, So what do you think

Then Jennifer grabbed a nearby mirror and handed it to the princess

Felicia: oh Jennifer you are right you are amazing make up artists, I can't wait for Ash to see me like this, I look so beautiful thank you so much.

Jennifer: oh no your highness thank you for the invite and thank you for the help.

Felicia: your welcome jennifer will good bye now I will see you tonight.

Then she walked outside and the parakeets saw her and said

Parakeet 1: Why princess you look lovely

Felicia: thank you now there is one thing that I need to do before we head back to the castle I need to get new earrings.

Then Felicia went to the store that is next door to Jennifers and into the jewerly store but outside of the store she saw mandy there. She walked over to her and said

Felicia: good evening Mandy would you like to help me to look for new earrings.

Mandy turned around and saw the princess.

Mandy: wow princess my mother did an amazing job on you and yes I would love to help you to look for new earrings.

Felicia: Will thank you so much Mandy

Then the worker looked at the girls and said

Worker: good evening princess how can I help you today

Felicia: Will I am here to get some new earrings for my wedding tonight

Worker: wonderful I got some earrings that are perfect for you please right this way

Felicia and Mandy followed the worker and when they got to a shelve there were these earrings that had pink roses on them and the worker thought they will be perfect for her.

Worker: These are my new earrings aren't they beautiful and I say they will be perfect for you

Felicia: oh thank you so much and they look beautiful I love them what do you think Mandy.

Mandy: They will look wonderful on you and I am sure that the prince will love it to.

Felicia: Oh okay I made up my mind I would love the rose earrings please.

Worker: As you wish princess

When the worker went to get the earrings Felicia begin to tell Mandy that her and her mother are invited to the wedding tonight and she is going to help make her dream come true.

Mandy: So how does it feel to almost be married and I am really sorry about what happened at the ball.

Felicia: It feels wonderful and thank you so much that means a lot to me

Mandy: So what did you and my mom talk about most of the stuff that she always talks about is that she always wants me to take over the family business but I don't want to do makeup I want learn about animals.

Felicia: You know you sound like someone that I know, and it also reminds me when I took a prince on a safari

Mandy: Really the prince wanted to know about animals to

Felicia: Yes and I wanted to know about pokemon

Mandy: Wow the prince is so full of surpises

Felicia: Yeah he is so anyway would you like some help with making that dream come true.

Mandy: oh princess that would be wonderful what do I have to do

Felicia: all you have to do and I already told this to your mother to all you have to do is come to my wedding and I will tell you then.

Mandy: oh really and you told this to my mother and was she okay with it.

Felicia: oh yes she was totally okay with it.

Mandy: Thank you princess I better get ready so I will see you later tonight

Felicia: ok I will see you tonight

Then After Mandy went home the worker came out with the earrings and handed it to the princess.

Felicia: Thank you so much

Worker: your welcome your highness.

Then Felicia walked outside but without inviteing the worker she started to walk back to the castle so that she can get ready for tonight

When Felicia got back to the castle she saw Ash who was running past her. She was trying to cover her face because she didn't want Ash to see her new make over until the ceremony

Felicia: Ash whats the hurry

Ash: oh sorry Felicia I didn't see you there, I just need to find my mother have you heard a rumor going around that commoners are not allowed at the wedding.

Felicia: Now that you mention it yes someone has told me about that what do you think that your mother might have something to do with this.

Ash: I don't know that is why I am looking for her

Felicia: I have not seen her since breakfast this morining.

Ash: I wonder if Meowth knows where she is, I will see you later

Then Ash gave Felicia a kiss on the cheek and ran up to his room

Felicia: oh right good luck Ash

When Ash was gone

Felicia: woah that was a close one, I don't want him to look at my make up until the ceremony

Then Felicia went back to her room so that she can get dressed it is almost time for the wedding.

Back at the lions den everyone was all ready for the wedding tonight and everyone been practicing very hard on their roars but the one that has been working hard the most is Linda She knew that this is going to be the day that she finally know how to roar. She has been with her family the whole day not only they were getting ready for the wedding they were also doing a lot of hunting today as well. Linda can not wait to show everyone how much she learned today.

Linda: Wow I seem to be getting way better at roaring

Samantha: I say Linda your roar is getting better and better by the minute.

Linda: you really think so I think that I don't want to tell the others yet. I want to surprise them.

Samantha: oh okay but we should take a break and continue on getting ready for tonight

Linda: oh I really wonder what everyone else is doing.

Samantha: they are probably getting ready for the wedding too.

Linda: yeah I guess

Meanwhile back at the pokemon kingdom Ash went into his room to find meowth. When he got to his room meowth was taking a nap on his bed.

Ash saw meowth on his bed sleeping and he went on his bed.

Ash: meowth wake up I really need to ask you something.

He says as he was rubbing his back.

Meowth open his eyes and saw Ash looking at him and noticed his new hair cut.

Meowth: wow kid you look fantastic,

Ash: thanks anyways do you know where my mother is or even seen her.

Meowth: I think she should be in the ballroom getting everything ready for the wedding.

Ash: OK thanks meowth

Then he asked pikachu if he can stay in his room with meowth.

Ash: pikachu do you mind waiting for me in here while I talk to my mother.

Pikachu: pika

Ash: thanks buddy as he petted pikachu on the head and went out the door and went to the ballroom.

When Ash got to the ballroom he saw his mother and he walked right behind her and tip her on the shoulder.

Delia turned around and saw her son and she fell in love with his new hair

Delia: of my goodness Ash your hair is so perfect, I love it.

Ash: thank you mother but I want to talk to you about something.

Delia: oh okay

Then Ash and Delia went over to the other side of the ballroom so that they can talk in private.

Delia: so Ash what do you want to talk to me about.

Ash: I went into town today to get my hair done for the wedding and I been hearing a rumor that commoners are not allowed at mine and Felicia's wedding and I wanted to know if you have anything to do with this.

Delia took a deep breath and said

Delia: it is not a rumor it has always been that way and you know that commoners or never allowed at special events like this.

Ash: but mother that is not fair and this is my wedding and at this event I want commoners at my wedding and the worst of it all is you didn't even ask for me or Felicia's permission. I know you are just doing your job as queen but this is my wedding and when I become king I am going to make sure that changes.

Delia had a tear in her eye and she knew that her son will make a great king one day. So she wrapped the tears off of her face and hugged her son.

Delia: oh Ash I am so sorry I didn't know if you knew about it and I can see how much you have grown. I am sorry.

Ash: its alright mother but I am just trying to help these people and after all they are our people and they are very great people.

Delia: your right Ash again I am sorry I pretty much think that rule was unfair as well so I will let commoners in the castle this time and when you become king you can do whatever you want.

Ash: thank you so much mother

Delia: your welcome now hurry up it is almost time for you to get married.

Ash looked at the clock and started to run straight up to his room to but his tuxedo back on.

Back in Ash's room meowth and pikachu have been helping him get ready.

Meowth: so what is the reason why you wanted to talk to the queen about.

Ash: oh I just wanted to ask her if she caused a rumor about commoners not allowed at the wedding, but I talk some sense to her. She said she will let commoners come to the wedding.

Meowth: oh that's great I mean it is great that the Queen decided to have commoners come to the wedding

Ash: Yes so I think I am ready to get married what you guys think

Meowth: will I think that you are ready

Ash: Thanks guys will I hope that Felicia is ready we should check up on her.

Meowth: oh okay but I think me and Pikachu are going to go down to the ballroom while you see what is going on with the princess.

Ash: oh okay I will see you guys later

Then Ash walked out of his room and went into Felicia's room he knocked on the door.

Felicia: Come in

When Ash opened the door he saw Felicia was on her balcony looking over the horizon and look a bit sad, Ash went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said

Ash: What's wrong

Felicia: oh nothing Ash I just have a lot on my mind thats all.

Ash took a deep breath and said

Ash: I think I know what is on your mind

Felicia looked at him and said

Felicia: you do

Ash: You miss Tracy don't you

Then that was when Felicia had a tear in eye and cryed in his arms.

Felicia: oh Ash I really wish that she was with me right now cause I know that she will be very proud of me right now.

Ash: I know that she would to and I miss her as well and I wish that she was here to celebrate our wedding with us too. But she will always be with you in your heart you must remember that.

Felicia: I know it is just that everytime I am nervous she always knows how to make me feel better.

Ash: there is nothing to be nervous about you are going to be amazing wife and an amazing queen and all of our friends and family will be there so let me see that beautiful smile and lets get married.

Felicia: you really think so

Ash: Felicia I know you are, you are an caring and loving person that loves animals and pokemon, and if Tracy was here she will say the same thing to. Not only that the people also love you to, So I know that for fact that you will make a great queen to the animal kingdom and the pokemon kingdom

Felicia: I guess your right Ash, wow you really know what to say.

Ash: I do don't I, now put on that beautiful wedding dress and lets get married

Felicia: alright oh and by the way I love your new haircut

Ash: oh thank you now get ready it is almost time for us to get married

Then Ash and Felicia shared a hug and then Ash walked out of her room and went into the ballroom so that Felicia can get dressed. After Ash lefted Felicia went to put on her wedding dress. After she was done getting dressed her father came in with the parakeets. King stephen had tears in his eyes he had never seen his daughter so beautiful before in his whole life.

King stephen: oh my sweet child you look beautiful

He says as he went over to his daughter to gave her a hug

Felicia: thank you father

Stephen: you have no idea how proud I am, you have grown into a beautiful young lady

Felicia: thank you father

Then the parakeets went to help Felicia with her veil.

Stephen: I just came to see if you were ready and to see if you need help with anything.

Felicia: No father I am good now but thank you anyway

Stephen: oh okay I will meet you down stairs my dear

Felicia: okay

After stephen lefted Felicia went back to her balcony and took one last deep breath for the night before she went down stairs followed by the parakeets.

Felicia: huh this is it the moment that me and Ash have been waiting for a very long time it was hard for us at first but it all worked out at the end and now animals and pokemon can live as one just like we planned.

But before Felicia lefted she heard a very familiar voice that she had not heard in a very long time.

The voice said: hello there my child

Felicia looked all over the balcony until she looked at the sky and she was shocked on who she saw

Felicia: TRACY is that really you

Tracy: yes child it is me oh look at you, you look more beautiful than I remembered and looked at you, you are getting married today, I just came to see you and say that I am so proud of you.

Felicia: oh thank you grandmother

Tracy: I just want to wish you good luck and to tell you that you will be a great queen.

Felicia: thank you are you hear to come to the wedding.

Tracy: No my child I just came here to tell you how proud I am

Felicia: oh okay

Tracy: and remember what I told you, you can always see me in your dreams, Now I think it is time for you to say I Do now, so good luck child and goodbye

Felicia: thank you grandmother and all you have done for me and for Ash and I miss you so much but I know that you will always will be in my heart. I'm sorry grandmother but I better must be going

Tracy: thats right and I am so happy for you and goodbye my sweet child

After Felicia said her goodbye to Tracy the parakeets were waiting for her outside her door so that they can help her with her veil. So when Felicia came out she looked so happy and started to walk down stairs to the ballroom

Felicia: oh right you two lets do this

She said as the birds were following her into the ballroom

In the ballroom everyone was getting seated and waiting patiently for the wedding to start Everyone came to the wedding and Ash was waiting at the arbour looking a bit nervous. The king notice it and he walked over to him and said

Stephen: cheer up son this is a happy day

Ash: I know I just can't believe that this is actually happening right now

On the cornor of his eye he saw Carl in the back with some other commoners that were able to make it and he was sitting right next to Mandy and Jennifer. When Carl got there he waved at Ash and he gave a wave back to the man to and so happy that he can make it So Ash lefted the king for a second so that he can say hi to Carl

Ash: Express me Stephen I would like to thank this sudden person for coming tonight

Stephen: oh okay I see that he is a friend of yours

Ash: yes he was the man that did my hair today

Stephen: oh okay I will be right here

Ash: okay thank you Stephen

Then Ash walked over to the back of the ballroom and said

Ash: hello Carl I am so glad that you made it

Carl: oh no problem it is the least I can do for helping me

Then Ash noticed the two young women that was right next to him

Ash: hello young ladies thank you so much for coming to my wedding

Jennifer: will thank you for letting commoners come to your wedding and I got to say when you see your wife tonight you are going to be burrown away when you see her.

Ash: really will your welcome and have fun tonight

But then Ash heard someone calling him

Stephen: Ash come on it is almost time for the wedding to begin

Ash: oh okay Stephen thank you, Sorry guys I got to go I will see you all later.

Then Carl, Mandy and Jennifer waved goodbye to him and Ash went back to his spot where the king told him to stand. But when the music started that was Ash's emotions started get more excited and nervous then before. The king noticed it and said

Stephen: its going to be alright son

Ash: I know I am just excited thats all

Then the king went on top of the stand so that he can start the wedding ceremony

Stephen: Thank you all so much for joining us tonight on this very special night full of love and changes in the future to come, now I just want everyone to relax and enjoy yourselves.

Then everyone standed up and started to bow to the king.

Felicia fanilly made it to the ballroom entrance and when she got there she saw Linda and the lionesses in their flower girl outfit and bridesmaids outfits and she also saw meowth and pikachu with the rings.

Felicia: oh my gosh all of you look so good especially you three.

She says looking at Linda, meowth and pikachu.

Linda: wow Thank you Felicia and you look even more beautiful what do you two think.

Meowth: will I think the kid is going to faint when he sees you.

Pikachu: pika pika

He says as he jumped into her arms and hugged her.

Felicia just laughed at meowths common and picked up pikachu

Felicia: thank you guys so much are you guys ready.

As she twirls around in her wedding dress

Linda: oh I am totally ready Felicia and there is a surprise done by me after the ceremony.

Felicia: oh really I'm excited I can see that your ready pikachu

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu

Meowth: yes I am ready to but pikachu I think it is time for the wedding to start so come next to me.

Then pikachu jumped out of Felicia's arms and standed right next to meowth waiting for the doors to open

Felicia took a deep breath and she was getting her emotions under control.

Felicia: well here I go, the moment that we all been waiting for

Back in the ballroom everyone was waiting for the officiant to sat them down so they can begin the ceremony. Then the king and the officiant told them to take a seat and then every one take their seat and Ash was still standing at his spot and fanilly the doors were open the lionesses came out first and when they came out they stand right in each corner of the aisle and standing in position. Then Timmy and Tommy came in they were groommen and they took their places right next to Ash So after the groommen came out then Meowth and pikachu came out with the rings and last but not least then Linda was trying her best not to drop the flower petals in her fur but she did do a great job. Ash looked at everyone with excited but the moment that we all be waiting for when it is was time for Felicia to come out everyone stand up and Ash was holding his breath in and knowing that this is it and he had stars in his eyes. When Felicia came out Ash didn't not know that this beautiful angel was his bride and his future wife so when Felicia reached the end of the aisle she smiled at Ash and he reach out his arm and Felicia grabbed it and they both started to walk towards the officiant

When the doors open Ash's eyes were glowing.

Ash: Wow that angel that is walking down that aisle is my bride.

Felicia saw the way that Ash was looking at her she just laughed and continued on walking down the aisle walking towards him. Ash reached out his arms so that Felicia can grabbed onto it but then she handed the baroque to her father who was sitting next to Delia. Then Felicia grabbed onto Ash's arm and walked in front of the officiant with meowth and pikachu right next to them and Linda went to stand with the lionesses.

Then pikachu noticed meowth crying

Pikachu: pika pika

Meowth: oh I just love happy endings he says as he sneezed into pikachus ear.

Pikachu felt disgusted

Ash and Felicia started to look at each other with love in their eyes and then looked at the officiant. Then the officiant started

Officiant: we are gather here today on this happy day to celebrate the love between Prince Ash and Princess Felicia. I would like to thank everyone that came from both kingdoms to come celebrate the love that these two share. Now can you two please face each other

Ash and Felicia looked at each other holding each other close

The officiant: very good now this is the part of the ceremony where you two will share your vows with each other so Felicia would you like to go first

Felicia: sure

Then Felicia grabbed a piece of paper and started to read out loud and this is what she said

Felicia's Vow

Ash ever since I first met you in the marketplace I didn't know that it will lead to where we are right now. We had lots of fun together and I can not wait to continue on with that fun in the future when ever we were in the secret passage during the times that we couldn't see each other now that those times are over. Or love is no longer a secret anymore. I know that both of us have been waiting a long time for this moment and I just want to thank you for all you had done for me, you were there for me when I needed you the most and we did had a lot of bumps in the road along the way. I love going on adventures with you on your charizard. Your love is what keeps me going in life and the reason why I am standing here before you. I promise I will always love you until the day I die, I promise to always kiss you goodnight. When I am with you all of my troubles go away and I can not wait to spent the rest of my life with you and I wouldn't be able to be alive today if you didn't save me from when Serena kidnapped me and you risked everything to save me that day and for that I am totally greatful for. One last thing is that I will always love you no matter what the future has in store for us all I know is that we will get through it together because I love you.

Then Ash had a tear in his eyes and had no idea how much Felicia loved him and that the sweetest thing that he ever anyone say about him, he really did felt love then Ash could not help himself and just kiss Felicia. Then the officiant noticed and had a tear in his eye from Felicia's speech. Then he saw Ash kissing Felicia.

Felicia: well thank you Ash as she returned a kiss back to him

The officiant: hey not yet we still need to hear your vow too young prince.

Ash: oh sorry I just couldn't help myself

The officiant: its alright so now Ash let's hear your vow

Then Ash and Felicia went back on looking at each other and Ash started to say his vow and this is what he said

Ash's vow

Oh Felicia, my beautiful angel and my sweet princess, when I first met you i knew that you were the one that I was meant to marry instead of Serena. I love going on wild adventures with you, I can never forget the day that we first lead eyes on each other and I can never forget that night. We were so happy because we finally met each other in person, I love you because you are always happy and always looking for your next adventure and so strong that you can handle anything that comes in your way no matter what the challenge is. You are the reason why I breathe this air. I love the way you care about your friends and family just like the same way I treat my family and friends. I can't wait to see what kind of an amazing adventures that the future has in store for us and I have learned a lot about animals from you. On the day that I decided to ran away from home I didn't know what was awaiting for me but now I know and it was you. At first I didn't want to get married but when I met you in the marketplace you were the most beautiful girl that I ever met and I can't believe that girl is the one that is becoming my wife today. I can't wait for when we become king and queen of both kingdoms and Felicia I just want to say you are the love of my life and I promise that I will be a great husband and a great king. I will be by your side until the very end. I promise to always laugh with you and cry with you and most importantly I will always love you with all of my heart. You are the only one that is perfect to be my wife and there is no one that I rather marry then you and I love you.

He said as he finished with tears in his eyes

After on hearing all of the vows everyone in the ballroom were all in tears on how much Felicia and Ash loved each other

The officiant: okay now that you two said your vows now it is time for the rings, so may I have the rings

Then everyone turned to meowth and pikachu and they started walk up to the prince and princess then handed the rings to the happy couple. Ash took the ring that Pikachu was holding and Felicia was taking the one that meowth had

The officiant: ok with these rings holds the promise and the love that both of you share and will treasure forever, Now hold each other's hands and look at each other

Then Ash and Felicia hold each other in their arms and they felt that the love that they had for each other was stronger than ever after hearing each others vows. They went back on looking at each other and the officiant

The officiant: Prince Ash do you take princess Felicia to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness or health as long as you shall live

Ash: I Do

The officiant: then please place the ring on Felicia's finger on the right hand

Then Ash slide the ring onto Felicia's finger that is on the right hand and after the ring was on her finger, he kissed the ring that was on her finger and Felicia just glanced at him

Then the officiant turned to Felicia and said

The officiant: Princess Felicia do you take Prince Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poor as long as you both shall live

Felicia: I Do

The officiant: Then please place the ring on Prince Ash's finger on the right hand

Felicia slide the ring on Ash's finger on the right hand and they gave each other a loving look

The officiant: everyone please rise I now pronounce you Prince Ash and Princess Felicia husband and wife you can now kiss the bride

Then Ash put his arms around Felicia's waist and Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck and they kiss each other passionally. Then all of the lions all start a group roar but the best roar that was heard the loudest was Linda. Meowth was so shocked

Meowth: wow Linda that roar was amazing.

Linda: thanks meowth my dad was right practice does make perfect.

Then she gave him a kiss back

Then he kissed her on the cheek and then the married couple walked down the aisle holding hands but with out Linda jumping into Felicia's arms and pikachu jumping into Ash's and then they continued to wake outside when they got outside the skies were exploring with tropical birds and butterfree all over the skies above them.

Ash and Felicia were holding each other close and looking at the sky

Felicia: is it this so beautiful

Ash: yes it is

Then they turned to look at Linda.

Felicia: Linda was that your roar I knew you could do it, I always believed that you could do it

Linda: thanks Felicia that means a lot coming from you

Felicia laughed and petted her friend on the head. The suddenly Stephen, Delia, Carl, Mandy and Jennifer all went to join the couple that is outside watching the butterfree and the tropical birds flying above them.

Mandy was the one that came up to the princess first

Mandy: oh princess you look so beautiful

Ash: I know don't you think that she does.

As he was kissing Felicia's cheek.

Felicia: thanks you two.

Then Mandy end up staring at Ash and pikachu and Ash noticed it.

Ash: hi sweetie would you like to pet pikachu

He says as pikachu was getting out of Ash's arms and ran straight to the little girl.

Mandy: sure

Then Felicia told Ash that she wanted to learned about animals just like he did.

Ash: oh really thats great

Felicia: yes it is

Then Delia and Stephen went up to their kids. Stephen went to hug his daughter and Delia hugged her son and kissed him on the head.

Delia: oh Ash I am so proud of you and I know for a fact that Felicia will make a great queen and you will make a great king.

Stephen: I really think so but the night in not over yet we have still need to get a we got married getaway car.

Delia: Yeah we are proud of both or you and we now know that both of our kingdoms will have a great future

Then Ash cut in

Ash: oh we do not need to worry about that Stephen if its alright with you me and Felicia will fly off to our happily ever after on my charizard

Stephen: of course that it will be alright my boy just promise to make her happy.

Ash: I will

Then he grabbed Felicia's hand and they climbed on top of charizard back, then meowth, Linda and pikachu all went on top of the fire type pokemon and then they fled off to the skies and then Felicia thrown her brought of flowers and Linda caught it and when they were up in the sky fireworks were over the sky. Then Felicia, Ash and their friends all frown off into the moon Felicia and Ash or so excited to see what the future has in store for them and when Ash and Felicia got close to the moon they kissed each other.

~~~~~~~~happy ending~~~~~~~~

Weeks has passed since Ash and Felicia got married but things has been nothing but wonderful not only for them but also for their kingdoms as well. There kingdom is the kingdom is where pokemon and animals can live in peace and live happy. But since Ash and Felicia became queen and king of both kingdoms they have been very busy like Felicia has opened a animal safari school for young kids like Mandy so they can learn about the world of animals to and Ash has became one of the greatest kings and the greatest pokemon trainers that the kingdom has ever known and in his free time he has opened a pokemon nursery with a little help from Pikachu and meowth.

Speaking of Meowth he has been living a good live to with him and Linda's wedding coming up very soon. Linda has became the queen of the African plans habitat and she has grown into a full-grown lioness and she has became a very good hunter and Meowth has evolved into a persian.

Delia and Stephen ever since their children had taken over the kingdom they had never been so proud of them and they will help support their children when ever they can and hoping one day they can be grandparents

But When Felicia and Ash need to take a break from their royal duties they were sometimes go into the secret passage so that they can be alone and have some time with each other. All of the people were all happy and healthy and love their new king and queen and hope one day it will continue on living out their lives. Not only that Ash and Felicia love each other then ever before ever since they got married everything has been nothing but wonderful for everyone.

But most of all everyone was happy and there are a lot of changes that are waiting for them but the best part is that Ash and Felicia have been the greatest rulers in their kingdom and with their friends and family by their side they can do anything. So Ash, Felicia and all of their friends and Family LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
